Leyendo Divergente para mejorar el futuro
by casiepl
Summary: Tris, Will, Tori, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene y Al están en paz ahora, cuando de repente le dicen que tienen que leer los libros de la Trilogía Divergente. Ellos viajaran al pasado para leer y mejorar el futuro. También visitantes del futuros no muertos estarán ahí. ¿Como estará Tris al ver a Cuatro de nuevo?
1. El chico con hoyuelos

**Leyendo Divergente para mejorar el futuro**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- **El chico con hoyuelos.

* * *

Todo estaba en orden en el cielo, los pequeños niños que había estaban jugando en el jardín, los adultos viendo una película que sus hijos habían actuado ahí, los adolecentes (que de hecho hay más) estaban en una gran sala, muy aburridos. Cuando de pronto una gran explosión resonó en el cielo…

* * *

Todos los personajes no son míos, solo estoy jugando con ellos. Les pertenecen a las grandiosas Verónica Roth de _Divergente, _ J. K. Rowling de _Harry Potter, _Stephenie Meyerde _Crepúsculo_ y Suzanne Collins de _Los Juegos del Hambre. _ ¡Ah, Spoilers en todas partes! Esta historia es como muchas de _"Leyendo" _y me inspire en ellas, pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**POV Tercera Persona. **

Todo estaba en orden en el cielo, los pequeños niños que había estaban jugando en el jardín, los adultos viendo una película que sus hijos habían actuado ahí, los adolecentes (que de hecho hay más) estaban en una gran sala, muy aburridos. Cuando de pronto una gran explosión resonó en el cielo.

-Se nota que aquí no hay paz- dice una chica rubia, mejor llamada Tris. Mientras lo dice cambia de canal con el control remoto de la televisión.

-De hecho esto casi nunca pasa, excepto cuando llega una nueva persona- dice un chico con cabello marrón oscuro, llamado Cedric. Con eso todas las personas de la sala se miraron antes de levantarse de golpe y salir corriendo hacia el sonido.

_Un nuevo miembro _pensó unas personas. _Eso significa que alguien murió_ pensaron otros.

Las primeras personas en llegar fueron Tori, Tris, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Fernando, Al, luego Cedric, Fred, Tonks, Colin, luego Finnik, Madge, Comadreja, Thresh, Lavinia, y por ultimo Prim.

-¿Prim? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Rue?- pregunta Finnik preocupado

-Lo se, pero al igual que ustedes tengo el derecho de saber que paso-dice Prim cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor Prim, yo te diré que paso. ¿Si? – le ruega Tris, ya que se había encariñado con la niña.

Prim suspira antes de asentir e irse con Rue. Todos miran como se va, luego escuchan un carraspeo y se voltean.

-Creo que tiene razón Prim, tiene el derecho a saber que… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunta extrañado el muchacho al ver como lo miran como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Will.

-¿Yo?-pregunto señalándose así mismo.

-Si, tu- respondió Fred con una sonrisa, ya que le había caído bien el muchacho.

-¡Ah, yo soy Emmett! Mucho gusto.- levanto la mano en forma de saludo.

-¿Emmett...?-pregunto Uriah.

-Ejem…Cu…digo McCarty-dice rápidamente. Tris, Tori, Lynn, Uriah, Fernando, Finnik, Comadreja, Thresh, Cedric, Tonks y Collins levantaron una ceja. - ¿Qué? Ese es mi nombre-se encogió de hombros Emmett.

-¿De que libro eres?-pregunto Fred

-Yo no e muerto- responde evitando la pregunta.

-¿Si no estas muerto como es que estas aquí?- pregunta Tori

-Es que les tengo que advertir que algo grande se acerca-responde con voz sombría.

-Tu…-empieza a decir Tris.-me suenas conocido-finaliza Tris con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo se, también sé que Fernando, Finnik, Comadreja, Cedric y Tonks tienen una idea de que libro provengo- dice mirando a cada quien. Que eran los únicos que habían leído (a parte de su historia) otros libros que no fueran de ellos.

-¡Ya se quien eres!-todos voltearon a ver a Tonks.- Eres Emmett Cullen, el de _Crepúsculo_.

Todos lo vieron ahora fijamente, tenia el cabello negro, los ojos dorados y era enorme –así en simples palabras-.

-Eres…un vampiro- dice Finnik. Los hombres se tensan y las mujeres piensan que por eso es tan guapo.

-Pero, por lo que se de las películas es que tu eres una buena persona- dice Marlene con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dice Emmett y le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿entonces a que has venido?- pregunta Will. Cuando dijo eso el semblante de Emmett se volvió sombrío.

-Su historia-dijo mirando a Uriah, Will, Fernando, Al, Tris, Tori, Marlene y Lynn.- ¿Leyeron _La Trilogía Divergente_, cierto?

-Claro que si. Todos tienen que hacerlo- dice Tris.

Emmett asiente antes de decir.- Bueno miren, hay unas criaturas como los dementores que, esperen ¿ustedes leyeron _Harry Potter_?- pregunto hacia ellos, ignorando como los del libro de Harry Potter se tensaban.

-¿Los dementores?-pregunto preocupado Cedric. Nadie le respondió.

-Si, lo leí- dijeron Tris, Marlene, Lynn, Fernando y Will. Emmett miro a Tori, Al y Uriah.

-¿Qué? Pensamos que solo era necesario leer los libros nuestros- dice Uriah, Tori y Al asienten de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

Emmett suspiro y dijo:-Bueno, hay criaturas _similares _a los dementores, que hacen que la muerte que ustedes tuvieron-dijo mirando a los chicos y chicas de _Divergente.- _Sea patética.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ósea que ellos viajan a nuestra muerte y la hacen ridícula?- pregunta Al preocupado.

-¿Viajan al pasado? – pregunta asombrada Uriah.

-Si…ellos viajan a su muerte y hacen que sufran más-dice Emmett

-Tú dijiste ridículo- dice Lynn con el ceño fruncido.

-Créeme es casi igual- dice simplemente Emmett.

-Bueno, ¿pero que podemos hacer?-dice Tris encogiéndose de hombros. Esto le sonaba muy mal, lo sabia, pero para evitarlo tendría que viajar al pasado, también lo sabia, y tendría que ver a Tobias y eso la derrumbaría.

Este sonrió, como si estuviera esperando la pregunta hace mucho. Tris supo que lo que vendría seria algo grande y se sorprendió al ver que aunque no estuviera lista, lo haría.

-Tengo una plan-dijo Emmett sonriendo mostrando sus grandes hoyuelos.

**POV Tris **

Nos conto su plan, es una locura, pero sé que es un gran plan. Ese chico con hoyuelos nos dará una oportunidad para salvarnos de nuestra muerte. Sinceramente en silencio le agradezco. El plan es fácil, tendríamos que viajar al pasado, más o menos en el libro _Divergente_ para leer con todos los de Osadía para mejorar el futuro y otros invitados. _Todos _me repetí mentalmente, ya era malo que Tori, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Will, Al, Fernando e incluso mis padres tuvieron que leer mis pensamientos, ahora lo tendrán que hacer todos los de Osadía. Suspire, al menos no somos los únicos. Los del libro de _Harry Potter _ también tendrían que hacer eso, incluso los de _Los Juegos Del Hambre. _

Todo por culpa de los _kronologisk, _así es, esas son las criaturas. Capases de viajar al pasado, presente y futuro. Nosotros no podemos luchar con ellas, son horribles y poderosas y según Emmett no se pueden detectar, obviamente nos opusimos pero Emmett simplemente dijo que ni siquiera él podía luchar contra ellas, ni los de _Harry Potter. _Así que viajaremos al pasado, con cada lectura que hagamos podemos prevenir las muerte y los _kronologisk_ no tendrán que aparecerse.

_¡Dios, esto ya parece a Harry Potter! Nosotros no tenemos nada mágico, nada en nuestra historia con criaturas y hechizos como los libros de Harry Potter. Pero según Emmett ni si quiera los de ellos. _

Suspire, si hay un cielo, hay un infierno y esas criaturas son de ellas.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta Cedric, mientras sostenía la barra para sostenerse del tren. Si, teníamos un tren, y al igual que en Chicago no se detenía.

-Si-mentí, Prim a mi lado me miraba también preocupada.-Estoy bien.-le repetí. Ella niega la cabeza y me mira fijamente y lo veo. Ella estaba igual que yo, emocionada por ver a sus seres queridos, pero nerviosa también. Le doy un pequeño abrazo y le digo:-Todo esta bien, velo de un modo positivo ¿de acuerdo?- ella asiente y me sonríe pero su sonrisa no le llega a los ojos.

-Oigan chicas no quiero arruinar este momento pero ya vamos a llegar- dice Fred. Rue y Prim se toman de la mano para prepararse para saltar, Finnik luce tranquilo, Cedric mira fijamente la puerta (sé que aún no se acostumbra), Fred parece también tranquilo. Yo simplemente me muevo hasta que dar enfrente de la puerta, teniendo distancia para poder saltar mejor.

En el cielo aunque suene raro, es como una pequeña ciudad, tiene edificios, apartamentos, pequeños centros comerciales y un lugar perfecto para jugar Quidditch y el juego de encontrar la bandera. _Costumbres _pienso.

Finnik es el primero en saltar, luego soy yo, luego Prim y Rue, unos segundos después Fred, y después Cedric.

Me acerco a él y le digo:- ¿Estas bien?

-Si...-dice sacudiendo sus jeans. El edificio donde saltamos esta cerca de donde vivo, a unas cuadras. No vivo sola, mis padres son mis vecinos y cuidan de Rue y Prim. Cedric vive solo al final del pasillo, Fred y Finnik viven arriba. Bajamos por las escaleras de emergencias y recorrimos las cuadras en pocos minutos y llegamos al edificio, subimos el elevador y cuando toco el piso siete, Rue, Prim, Cedric y yo salimos del elevador.

-Nos vemos luego, buenas noches-dice Finnik antes que las puertas se cerraran.

Toque la puerta con el número #21 y mi madre abrió la puerta.

-Hola, hija-me saludo con un beso de mejilla.

-Hola, mama. Aquí te dejo a Rue y Prim-le digo.

Mi mama hace pasar a las niñas y nos desea buenas noches, escucho platicas adentro y le pregunto con la mirada.

-Solo es tu papa platicando con James y Lily- dice

-Esta bien, nos vemos- le digo. Cierra la puerta y me quedo con Cedric en el pasillo.

-¿Quieres un café o algo?- le pregunto buscando las llaves de mi apartamento.

-No, gracias. Descansa- dice y me da un beso en la mejilla, asiento.

Abro la puerta de mi apartamento y entro. Mi apartamento es lindo, acogedor y cálido. Es de color azul orfanato, con muebles blancos y una pantalla plasma y una cocina que cualquier madre amaría. Tengo 2 cuartos y 2 baños, como dije acogedor.

Me voy a mi cuarto con nuevos pensamientos inundándome en mi cabeza. Lo mejor es que son positivos.

* * *

El tren se movía a una velocidad impresionante, me mareaba, no había comido. Todos estábamos ahí incluso los adultos. Los mire, Remus y Tonks se miraban fijamente, James y Lily se besaban, Sirius estaba platicando con su hermano Regulus, Alastor miraba todo con recelo, Ted estaba aun lado de Remus y Tonks callado, Dorea y Charlus estaba en el centro platicando o murmurando, Fabian y Gideon platicaban con Fred y mis papas estaban en una esquina platicando, Cinna observaba nuestros atuendos, Mags tenia los ojos en blanco y brillaban, Wiress miraba cada cosa con atención, Crane solo observaba callado en una esquina, Seeder miraba todo en silencio.

Y así el tren estaba, no había paredes para sepáranos, pero todos estamos cómodos. Esta vez el tren se detuvo, ya que había muchas personas en el tren. Nos bajamos todos y fuimos al edificio similar al de Hancock que había en Chicago,

Bostezo, me dormí muy tarde ayer y para colmo Fred decidió despertarme de una manera peculiar. Como él es mago, abrió la puerta sin necesidad de una llave lo cual me molesto, también fue que mientras yo estaba dormida el empezó a saltar en mi cama.

Yo. Estaba. Dormida. En. Mi. Cama. El salto –como si fuera un brincolin- la cama.

Al final empezamos a saltar juntos en ella, pero me doble el tobillo y paramos. Si, lo se, por un simple tobillo dejamos de saltar, yo en una misión me dispararon y seguí con la misión y la complete. Claro esta que morí, pero bueno…

-¿Qué tal tu pie?-me pregunto Fred

-Es tobillo-le corregí.

Cedric se nos acerca y me pregunta "¿Cómo esta tu pie?" lo cual yo respondo con un simple "Bien".

-¡Ah, con que a él no lo regañas!-dice Fred.

-No te regaño-mentí con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡¿Se pueden callar?!-exclama Lynn.

-Fue él/ella-decimos Fred y yo al mismo tiempo apuntado hacia nosotros mismos. Lynn pone los ojos en blanco.

Llagamos todos al salón, que por cierto me recordaba donde elegíamos nuestra facción en Chicago y nos sentamos. Un hombre de 30 o 40 años levanto la mano y todos guardamos silencio. El hombre tenia cabello negro, ojos grises y altura alta.

-Señores y Señoras les voy a informar que hace poco un visitante de la tierra ha venido, lo curioso es que el no esta muerto.- murmullos se escucharon por parte de los adultos, en cambio de nosotros (los adolecentes) que ya sabíamos sobre eso, nos mantuvimos callados.-Esa persona nos acaba de advertir que posiblemente nuestra muerte no será en paz.-los adultos lo miran fijamente- Hoy se aprobara un nuevo proyecto. Para evitar que los _kronologisk _nos dañen. Unas criaturas que no querrán toparse.-nos mira a todos- El proyecto se llamara "Leyendo el _futuro_ para mejorar el futuro" claro esta que en lugar de la primer futuro será el nombre de su historia. Por favor pasa Emmett.- dice mirando atrás de el. La figura inconfundible de Emmett aparece.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty- dice. Todos los adolecentes se miraro, pero no dijeron nada.-Yo les voy a ayudar, les voy a prevenir sobre los _kronologisk_, les dire cuando y donde están para que ustedes con la lectura (que leerán) sera algo que los afectara inconscientemente a ellos.

Emmett y el Sr. Birs empezaron a decirnos como será el plan, cuando y donde.

-Señor- Uriah alza la voz para ser escuchado, todas las cabezas se voltearon en su dirección.- ¿Qué pasara con las cámaras de Chicago? Le recuerdo que hay muchas ahí. Tanto que la Oficina de Bienestar Genético, sabían todo lo que hacíamos.- finalizo con el ceño fruncido. Me estremezco al recordarlo.

-No se preocupen, todo lo que necesiten estará a sus disposiciones con tan solo pedirlo.- nos sonrió y después de unas preguntas por parte de los de _Harry Potter _y _los Juegos Del Hambre _termino la junta.

Como protagonista de la _Trilogía Divergente_ fui yo la que paso al frente para tomar los libros. James y Lily pasaron a tomar los libros de _Harry Potter _y Prim tomo los libros de _Los Juegos Del Hambre_.

Con eso concluyó todo, las personas empezaron a irse a preparar todo, ya que el viaje al pasado será en unas horas.

Salí del edificio y les dije a mis papas que quería caminar, ellos aceptaron y me fui. Entre la multitud divise a la persona que estaba buscando y lo llame.

-¡Uriah!- grite para ser escuchada. El vino y me sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa chica rubia?-pregunta. Levanto una ceja ante eso. Lo ignoro, suspiro y lo miro.

-Pensaba que como nos vamos a ir, una rápida aparición de despedida a cierta tirolesa nos podría ayudar- digo con una sonrisa.

-Eres una chica lista, vamos-me dice y toma mi mano para salirnos de la multitud, el tren viene pero no nos subimos. La tirolesa esta muy cerca de aquí. Con eso, dejamos nuestros pensamientos a fuera a dar paso a la adrenalina.


	2. Del cielo a la tierra

**Leyendo Divergente para mejorar el futuro**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- **Del cielo a la tierra.

* * *

Todo estaba en orden en el cielo, los pequeños niños que había estaban jugando en el jardín, los adultos viendo una película que sus hijos habían actuado ahí, los adolecentes (que de hecho hay más) estaban en una gran sala, muy aburridos. Cuando de pronto una gran explosión resonó en el cielo…

* * *

Todos los personajes no son míos, solo estoy jugando con ellos. Les pertenecen a las grandiosas Verónica Roth de _Divergente_, J. K. Rowling de _Harry Potter_, Stephenie Meyer de _Crepúsculo _y Suzanne Collins de _Los Juegos del Hambre_. ¡Ah, Spoilers en todas partes! Esta historia es como muchas de _"Leyendo"_ y me inspire en ellas, pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**POV Cuatro**

El viento me pica en los ojos, pero me obligo a abrirlos, y en mi momento de pánico ciego entiendo por qué ella lo hizo así, de cara, porque la hacía sentir como si estuviera volando, como si fuera un pájaro.

Todavía puedo sentir el vacío debajo de mí, y es como el vacío dentro de mí, como una boca a punto de tragarme.

Me doy cuenta entonces, que he debajo de moverme. Los últimos restos de cenizas flotan en el viento como copos de nieve gris, y luego desaparecen.

La tierra se encuentra a pocos metros por debajo de mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para saltar. Los otros se han reunido allí en un círculo, con los brazos cruzados para formar una red de hueso y músculo para atraparme. Presiono mi cara contra el soporte y río.

Les lanzo la urna vacía, luego giro los brazos detrás de la espalda para deshacer las correas que me sujetaban y me dejo caer en los brazos de mis amigos como una piedra. Me atrapan, los huesos pellizcándome en la espalda y las piernas, dejándome en el suelo.

Hay un silencio incómodo mientras miro el edificio Hancock maravillado, y nadie sabe qué decir. Caleb me sonríe, cauteloso.

Christina parpadea las lágrimas fuera de sus ojos y dice:

-¡Oh! Zeke está de camino.

Zeke se precipita hacía nosotros en el arnés negro. Al principio parece un punto, luego una gota, y entonces una persona envuelta en negro. Me quede perturbado al ver como mi amigo tenía una cara seria y las lagrimas empapando su rostro. Rápidamente alzamos nuestras manos para crear una red y Zeke cayo sobre ellas, lo dejamos en el piso y él se tambaleo hasta quedar equilibrado.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunta Shauna preocupada.

-Es…U-ria-h-dice aturdido, intentando que los sollozos no lo dominen.

-¿Qué…pasa con él?-pregunta Cara mirándolo fijamente. Zeke mira hacia arriba, y todos lo hacemos. Un punto negro aproximándose hasta convertirse en una figura negra. ¿Uriah está vivo? ¿Tris también está viva? O tal vez me desmaye en la tirolesa y estoy soñando.

-¿Bueno, se van a quedar ahí parados o qué? ¿Me van a ayudar?-pregunta Uriah. Rápidamente creamos una red de carne y huesos y Uriah cayo y lo pusimos en el piso.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunta Caleb

-Nada es imposible conmigo, yo soy lo posible-dice Uriah con suficiencia y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Déjate de tonterías y dinos ¿porqué no estas muerto?- dice Cara

-Vaya y yo pensé que me querían-dice Uriah haciéndose el ofensivo. Entonces un pensamiento me inundo.

-¿Tris…está contigo?-pregunte lentamente, el dolor en mi pecho hizo acto de presencia pero lo ignore.

-Si…-dice Uriah y luego mira arriba con el ceño fruncido. Yo también inconscientemente miro arriba y lo miro. Un punto, luego una figura. Pero no es Tris.

**POV Tris**

Uriah y yo empezamos a correr hacia las escaleras de emergencias del edificio donde esta la tirolesa. Por fin entramos a la azotea, y me sentí libre, el viento chocaba con mi cara y mi cabello rubio (ya más largo) hizo que los cabellos que tenía en mis hombres quedarán suspendidos en el aire.

-Tú preparas la tirolesa y yo los arneses. ¿Si?-le digo.

-Está bien-dice y lo empieza a hacer.

Cierro los ojos e imagino a unos arneses y ellos aparecen en mi mano. Abro los ojos y escucho pisadas y volteo al sonido. Oculto la sorpresa al ver a Cedric en frente mio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto. Miro sobre el hombro de Cedric, él no esta solo.

-Hola, Tris- me dice Cedric.

-Hola, Cedric…Hola, Emmett-digo con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-Hola, Tris. Hola, Uriah-dice Emmett con una sonrisa de verdad, que me hace sentir culpable, le regreso la sonrisa, esta vez de verdad.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Vienen con nosotros?- pregunta Uriah.

-De hecho si, pero ¿qué les parece si a parte hacemos otra cosa? pero al mismo tiempo.-dice Emmett confundiendome más.

-¿Como qué?-preguntamos Uriah y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, según Emmett, cuando estemos leyendo los libros en el pasado los del futuro estarán también-dice Cedric

-Pero e pensado que tú, Tris, y Uriah pueden adelantarse y buscar ustedes mismo a los del futuro, ósea para ustedes los del presente-dice Emmett

-Ósea ¿qué podemos viajar, Tris y yo, al presente donde esta mi hermano vivo y Cuatro vivo?-pregunta ilusionado Uriah.

-Si...-dice Emmett.-Ustedes al traspasar esa puerta-dice señalanddo una puerta que antes no estaba-estarán en su presente-finaliza.

_Del cielo a la tierra_ pienso.

Se que suena ridículo viajar al presente pero eso me hizo sentir una gran felicidad que antes no sentía.

-Eso es...-empieza a decir Uriah pero fue interrumpido por un grito, un segundo me tarde en darme cuenta que fue mi grito.

-¡Eso es una gran noticia! ¡Emmett, eres el mejor vampiro!- le digo antes de saltar sobre él y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Wuaw, Tris, controlate!-dice Emmett.

-¡Te juro que si no fuera por Rosalie y Tobias ya te había besado!- le digo con una gran sonrisa inocente y feliz. Uriah y Cedric me miran sorprendidos, los ignoro y miro la puerta.-¡Vamos, Uriah!.- le jalo el brazo a Uriah y lo empujo hacía la puerta.

-¡Espera!- me dice Uriah. Me detengo y aprieto los dientes, ¿por qué Uriah se detiene?.-¿Qué pasa con Tori y George?.-Me siento culpable cuando lo pregunta, me había olvidado completamente de Tori y su hermano.

-No te preocupes, ustedes estarán un día ahí antes de ir al pasado y Tori los va a recoger.-dice Emmett.

-¿Pero el viaje no es hoy?-pregunto.

-Si, pero ustedes irán un día después- nos explica Emmett. Asentimos y nos dirigimos hacía la puerta.-¡Recuerden llamar a todos! ¿Okay?.

-Okay- decimos Uriah y yo. Miro hacía atrás y rápidamete voy hacía Cedric, lo abrazó y me despido de él silenciosamente.

-No te preocupes, te visitaré- dice Cedric aún en el abrazó.

-¿Se puede?-pregunto

-Si...pero tu puedes ir con ella Cedric-dice Emmett-Le puedo decir a Tori que te deje con tus amigos.-Cedric me mira dudando, yo también estoy dudando. Cedric y yo somos de otros libros, pero aún así la mistad se creó.

-Por mi está bien-dice. Yo asiento.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos y ¡Ah, que la suerte este de su lado!- nos dice. Uriah y yo le sacamos el dedo medio. Cedric y Emmett sueltan unas carcajadas.

-¿Tú no vienes?-pregunto

-No, tengo que ver que todo este en orden. Tal vez después. Recuerden, todo lo que necesitan estará a su disposición.-dice Emmett.

-Adiós-decimos Cedric, Uriah y yo. Le di los libros a Emmett y luego él movió los labios, dando la forma de un "adiós".

Entramos ahora si, en la puerta y sentí un tirón en mi ombligo y cuando mire supe que ya no estabamos en el cielo, sino la tierra.

Lo primero que capte fue la figura de Zeke, Uriah trago en seco. Yo le hice una señal para guardar silencio, me acerqué a él y note que el está mirando la tirolesa. Me pregunto quien salto.

-Sabía que podías Cuatro-murmura

-¡¿Cuatro se deslizó por la tirolesa?!- exclame. Este dio un brinco y luegos sus ojos toparon con los míos.

-¡¿Tris?!- exclama Zeke, no lo escucho.

_Tobias. Altura. Miedo. _

Sentí una sonrisa de orgullo, Uriah le empezó a explicar una parte de la historia, y después Zeke y Uriah se abrazaron.

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos!- digo.

-Hola, Tris-le saludo Zeke.

-Hola, Zeke-digo un poco sonrojada por no haberlo saludado antes.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunta Zeke con el ceño fruncido.

-El es Cedric-decimos al mismo tiempo Uriah y yo.

-Hola-dice Cedric.

-¿Bueno, vamos a ir a la tirolesa o qué?-dice Uriah

-¿Qué? ¡¿Vamos a deslizarnos en _eso_?!- exclama Cedric.

-Ahora veo por qué no eres _Gryffindor_. -digo tapando mi boca con mi mano para evitar reír.

-Ja Ja Ja qué graciosa-dice Cedric con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es _Giffindor_?- preguntan al mismo tiempo Uriah y Zeke.

-Olvidenlo y es _Gryffindor_.-digo

Zeke es el primero en deslizarse por la tirolesa, y creo ver unas lagrimas pero no comento nada. Uriah es el siguiente, el grita pero no de miedo.

-Tú turno.-le digo a Cedric. Este niega y yo suspiro.-Vamos Cedric, si te tardas más, más tiempo es el que paso sin Tobias.

-Tal vez es por eso-murmura.

-¿Qué?-digo y lo miro. El niega con la cabeza para si mismo y suspira.

-Tris...yo. Me da miedo-dice.

-Tú puedes, se que puedes. ¿A casó te da miedo las alturas?-pregunto.

-No, pero, esto es nuevo-dice. Lo miro y con la mirada le digo _"no me chingues"_.-Okay, Okay, ya voy-dice levantando las manos. Sonrio y le explicó donde esté el frenó.

_Por fin _pienso al ver como su figura desaparecía.

**POV Cuatro**

-¿Tris…está contigo?-pregunte lentamente, el dolor en mi pecho hizo acto de presencia pero lo ignore.

-Si…-dice Uriah y luego mira arriba con el ceño fruncido. Yo también inconscientemente miro arriba y lo miro. Un punto, luego una figura. Pero no es Tris. Sino un chico, el chico frena rápidamente al ver la parada y se quita el arnes. Rápidamente hacemos una red de huesos y carne y el chico cae, y lo dejamos en el piso.

-Pensé que seguía Tris-dice Uriah. El chico se encoge de hombros y se quita el casco y yo inconscienteme levanto una ceja.-¿Por qué tienes un casco? Espera...¿donde lo sacaste? No lo tenías antes-dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Recuerda, tengo mis trucos-dice el chico levantando (en mi opinion) un palo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Shauna.

-Yo soy Cedric, mucho gusto-dice.

-¿Esa no es Tris?-preguta Caleb. Y lo es, su pelo rubio sobre el viento es incofundible para mi. Evito todas las emociones qué se me a comulan y empezamos a hacer una red. Siento el peso de Tris en la palma de mi mano, la dejamos en el piso y cuando lo hacemos se crea un silencio.

-¿Y...qué te pareció la tirolesa, Cedric?-le pregunta, lo que ma hace fruncir el ceño. ¿Porqué no a mi?.

-Bien...muy divertido-dice con una sonrisa.

-¡Tris!-grita Caleb y se lanza a los brazos de Tris.

_Idiota_ pienso.

Tris le devuelve el abrazo y le da una sonrisa y luego me mira. Sin importarme nada, fui a ella y la beso.


	3. Sinopsis y Capitulo 1

**Leyendo Divergente para mejorar el futuro.**

**Capitulo 3.- **Sinopsis y Capitulo 1.

Todo estaba en orden en el cielo, los pequeños niños que había estaban jugando en el jardín, los adultos viendo una película que sus hijos habían actuado ahí, los adolecentes (que de hecho hay más) estaban en una gran sala, muy aburridos. Cuando de pronto una gran explosión resonó en el cielo…

* * *

Todos los personajes no son míos, solo estoy jugando con ellos. Les pertenecen a las grandiosas Verónica Roth de _Divergente, _ J. K. Rowling de _Harry Potter, _Stephenie Meyerde _Crepúsculo_ ySuzanne Collins de _Los Juegos del Hambre. _ ¡Ah, Spoilers en todas partes! Esta historia es como muchas de _"Leyendo" _y me inspire en ellas, pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**POV Tris.**

Cuatro dirige al grupo de Iniciados a través del Foso hacia un enorme agujero en la pared. El cuarto de más allá está lo suficiente bien iluminada por lo que puedo ver a dónde vamos: un salón comedor lleno de personas y estrepitosa platería. Cuando entramos, los Osados adentro se paran y aplauden. Golpean el suelo con los pies. Gritan. El ruido me rodea y me llena. Christina sonríe, y un segundo más tarde, lo mismo hago yo.

Buscamos asientos libres. Christina y yo descubrimos una mesa en su mayoría vacía a un lado del cuarto, y me encuentro sentada entre ella y Cuatro. En medio de la mesa hay una bandeja de comida que no reconozco: trozos circulares de carne acuñados entre rodajes de pan. Aprieto una entre mis dedos, inseguro sobre de qué está hecho.

Cuatro me da un codazo.

-Es carne de res-dice él-. Ponle esto. –Me pasa un pequeño tazón lleno de salsa roja.

-¿Nunca has comido una hamburguesa?-me pregunta Christina, sus ojos muy abiertos.

-No-digo-. ¿Es así como se llama?

-Los Estirados comen comida natural –dice Cuatro, asintiendo con la cabeza a Christina.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta ella

Me encojo de hombros. –La extravagancia es considerada inmoderada e innecesaria.

Ella sonríe burlonamente. –No me sorprende que te fueras.

-Si –digo, rodando los ojos-. Fue sólo por la comida

La esquina de la boca de Cuatro se tuerce.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abren, y un silencio cae en el cuarto. Miro sobre mi hombro. Varias personas están allí, pero lo raro es que tiene capuchas largas.

-¿Quién son ellos? –escucho decir a Will

-No lo se, esto nunca pasa –dice Cuatro –Él es Max –dice señalando a un hombre que se levanta en frente de todos, preparado para hacer un anuncio.

-Escuchen con atención, por que no volveré a repetir –su voz es gruesa y me manda estremecimiento en mi columna vertebral –Ellos son personas del futuro y las capuchas que llevan déjenme decir son ridículas-dice Max. Algunos se ríen, pero otros miran a los encapuchados con recelo. Murmullos se escuchan por toda la cafetería, yo solo los ignore.

-Debe a ver pasado algo malo para que ellos estén aquí –murmuro, pero aun así me escuchan.

-Tris…tiene razón –dice Will

-¿Cómo que? –pregunta Al

-Muertes o guerras –susurra Cuatro y me estremezco.

-Bueno según ellos –empieza a decir Max –tendremos que leer unos libros para prevenir el futuro. Pero primero se van a presentar. –Por el tono que lo dice, no le gusta la idea.

Una persona encapuchado dio un paso al frente, luego miro al alrededor y para sorpresa de todos, se subió a una mesa.

-¿Puedes quitar esa hamburguesa? Gracias –dice, y con la voz se escucha que es hombre. Me suena familiar la voz, al frente mio, Will se queda paralizado.- Okay, mi nombre es Will –y se quito la capucha. Mi boca se formo en una perfecta "o" y Christina a mi lado también. Al y Cuatro miraban a Will del futuro y el Will que esta en frente mio cayo al suelo. – ¿Alguien puede ayudar a mi otro yo? –pregunta. Al lo ayuda y unos segundos después Will continuo. –Soy de Osadía, pero también soy de _Gryffindor _–al decir eso muchos lo miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo y una de las personas encapuchadas se pego con una mano la frente y murmuro un "_idiota"_ –Tengo 16 años y… -pero fue interrumpido por Peter.

-¡Eso no es mucho tiempo! ¿Lo sabias genio? –para mi sorpresa Will ni se inmuto.

-Y morí cuando tenia 16 años, pero si estuviera vivo tendría unos 18. –Se hace un silencio, pero al parecer él no se da cuenta –Eh… ¿qué puedo decir a parte?

-¿Tienes novia? –dice una chica de 17 años

-Eh, bueno, morí teniendo novia, pero creo qué…bueno no se.

-¿Pasaste las pruebas? –pregunta un chico de 18

-Si –y se encoge de hombros y se baja de la mesa.

Otra persona se sube a la mesa y se quita la capucha. Me quedo perpleja al ver que es Tori.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tori Wu, soy de Osadía y trabaje en los tatuajes y… ¡Ah, si! Morí cuando intente cruzar las paredes hacia más allá del lugar de Concordia.

Unos murmullos se escuchan y yo solo me pregunto que hay ahí y quien más estaba con ella.

-Y si quieren saber que hay ahí, tiene que leer los libros –finaliza y se baja de la mesa. Mas murmullos, los ignoro y me concentro en la siguiente persona, esta también se sube a la mesa y se quita la capucha, revelando a un chico.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Yo soy Fernando y yo era de Erudición y también soy _Ravenclaw. _Morí a los 16 años y… ¡Eso es todo! –y se bajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué es _Ravenclaw_? –pregunta Al

-Ni idea –dice Will

-De seguro es un idiota –dice Peter, Molly y Drew se ríen

-¿Y quien te habla? –dice Christina

-Cállense –nos dice Cuatro

Yo me quedo callado viendo como otro encapuchado se sube en la mesa y se quita la mascara; revelando a una chica de 16 años, miro alrededor, la había visto antes.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lynn y soy de Osadía. – miro a las personas del futuro y dijo: Nada más. No soy _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw ni Slytherin_. –dice rodando los ojos, dejando a muchos confundidos, entre ellos yo. –Morí a los 16 porque me dispararon en el estomago, segundo libro… –dice con indiferencia, sorprendiendo a muchos, ya que nadie había dicho como habían muerto. –Y creo que eso es todo. –Se bajo de la mesa y subió otra persona; al mismo tiempo se quito la capucha. Al parecer nadie quería hacer eso.

-Bueno, hola, me llamo Marlene, Osadía, obvio. Morí a los 16 años, por causa de una simulación por Jeanine Matthews y gracias a eso (noten el sarcasmo) fui manipulada por la simulación y salte de un edificio sin darme cuenta –dice todo con una sonrisa y todos nos quedamos perplejos –Bueno eso es todo. –y bajo de la mesa.

_¿Qué pasa con el futuro? ¿Cuándo es exactamente? _

Sentí mis parpados mojados, en cualquier momento lloraría. Solo espero que mi familia este bien. Otra persona subió a la mesa y se quito la capucha revelando a… ¡Oh por el amor de dios! A mi lado Al se quedo con la boca abierta. El Al del futuro sonrió hacia nosotros.

-Hola, me llamo Al, Osadía, y tengo 16 años, también morí a esa edad. ¿Preguntas? ¿No? Okay –y se baja de la mesa antes que digamos algo.

-¿Estarás bien? –pregunta Christina

-No, no creo que este bien –nos dice este Al. Otras dos personas se suben y siento el mundo darme vuelta cuando las dos personas se quitan las capuchas.

-¡¿Tris?! ¿Te encuentras bien? –muy lejos escucho la voz de Christina. Siento mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, asiento pero solo tengo ojos a…mis padres que están subidas a una mesa. Desvió la mirada y miro a Christina.

-Son…mis padres –digo y miro de nuevo la mesa que ellos están subidos.

Se hace un silencio en la mesa que estoy y me armo de valor para mirarlos. Al me mira con pena, Christina y Will me dicen con la mirada que todo estará bien y Cuatro solo me mira. Volteo la mirada, no necesito eso.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Andrew Prior, soy de Abnegación, estoy casado, mi esposa se llama Natalie y tengo 2 hijos; Caleb y Tris. – me sorprendí que supiera el nombre, fruncí el ceño y suspire pesadamente, no dijo que había muerto –Morí en el primer libro. –maldito mundo pensé y luego me sorprendí de pensar eso. El al terminar no se bajo de la mesa, espero a mi mama

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunta Will. Lo miro y le digo: ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? Tu moriste –sé que soné grosera pero no lo pude evitar. Para mi sorpresa se hecha a carcajadas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Natalie Prior, tengo esposo (como ya sabrán), tengo 2 hijos Caleb y Tris. Nací en _Milwaukee, Wisconsin _–nadie le entendió, yo fruncí el ceño –Soy de Abnegación y…soy Divergente –se hace un silencio. ¿Mi mama divergente? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Max y Eric se levantan, yo siento un miedo atroz cuando lo hacen. En cambio ella ni si quiera se inmuta.

-No pierdan su tiempo señores, yo ya estoy muerta –dice y se baja junto con mi papa

-¡Wauw, tu mama tiene carácter! ¡Ya veo a quien lo sacaste! –me dice Will le sonrió tímidamente pero orgullosamente, el me devuelve la sonrisa. Christina carraspea y me mira de una manera extraña.

-¡Bueno, eso es todo! Aun falta otras personas pero ellos llegaran mañana, empecemos –dice el Will del futuro. Se abren las puertas y entra otra persona. Christina, Molly y yo hacemos una perfecta "o" al ver quien entra.

-No sé que le ven –nos dice Will. Drew y Peter asiente.

-¡Shhh! –le decimos Christina, Molly y yo

El chico tiene el cabello negro, ojos dorados, y es súper grande. Él se sube a la misma mesa que todos lo hicieron y habla.

-Hola, mi nombre es Emmett y anuncio que el proyecto _"Leyendo Divergente para mejorar el futuro"_ inicia, pero antes quiero que pasen unas personas –dice y saca 3 libros de una mochila que antes no había visto

-Oigan… ¿soy la única que noto qué antes no tenia esa mochila? –pregunta Christina

-Bueno, que se puede esperar del futuro –le digo, a mi lado Cuatro asiente. Emmett le da los libros a Will y Emmett se va.

-Bueno comencemos –nos dice y en eso las puertas se abren, revelando a personas pero esta vez sin capuchas. –Ellos son del presente. Ellos son Andrew y Natalie Prior; Caleb Prior; Susan y Robert Black; Marcus Eaton; Jeanine Matthews; Cara; Tori Wu –ellos empiezan a buscar asiento, mis padres y mi hermano cerca de mi mesa y Susan y Robert se sentaron en frente de Caleb, el señor Eaton se sentó para mi sorpresa enfrente de Cuatro, él se tenso y su mirada se volvió fria. Jeanine Matthews se sentó en frente de Max y la chica llamada Cara se sentó en al lado de Will, Tori con otras personas que no conozco. Antes de decir algo a alguien el Will del futuro empezó a hablar.

-**Divergente** –lee Will –**No** **hay vuelta atrás. Tu elección cambiara toda tu vida. Cinco facciones y un solo futuro.**

**«****Sinopsis. Beatrice –**

-¿Qué? –exclamo y todos me miran.

-Vaya, ya se dio cuenta –dice la Tori del futuro.

-Obvio que si, es Tris –dice Will del futuro con una sonrisa –**"Tris" Prior ha –**ahora todos me miran.

-¿Vamos a leer de una estirada? –pregunta con asco Molly

-No –dice Will del futuro encogiéndose de hombros –Vamos a leer de una persona de Osadía. –le agradezco a Will con la mirada. –**ha alcanzado la fatídica edad de dieciséis años, la etapa en que los adolescentes en el distópico Chicago de Veronica Roth** –otra vez fue interrumpido.

-¿Dónde? –pregunta alguien.

-Tiene que leer para comprender –dice Lynn la del futuro –y mejor se callan que quiero terminar por lo menos un capitulo hoy. – y todos nos callamos.

-**…deben seleccionar a cuál de los cinco grupos van a unirse de por vida. Cada grupo representa una virtud: Sinceridad, Abnegación, Osadía, Concordia y Sabiduría. Para sorpresa de ella misma y su desinteresada familia Abnegación, ella elige Osadía, el camino de la valentía. Su elección la expone a los exigentes, violentos –**

**-**¡Vamos, no _están_ malo! –dice Eric. Los de 18 años asientes, los nacidos de Osadía de 16 ponen los ojos en blanco.

-…**ritos de Iniciación de este grupo, pero también a la amenaza de exponer un secreto personal que la pueda poner en peligro mortal. **

**-**¿Qué escondes, Tris? –pregunta Al

-Lean y sabrán –le digo. Will y Christina bufan.

-**La trilogía Divergente de Veronica Roth para jóvenes adultos se inicia con una aventura fascinante de amor y lealtad jugando bajo las más extremas circunstancia. **

**Primer libro de la Trilogía Divergente****»**

**-**Ese es el sinopsis –dice Will del futuro -¿Quién quiere leer?

-Porque no me sorprendes –dice Lynn del futuro – Dámelo. **Capitulo 1…**

**«Hay un espejo en mi casa.»**

**-**¿Y? ¿Eso que importa? –dice Peter.

-¡Idiota! ¡Déjame continuar! –le grita a Peter Lynn del futuro

-**Está detrás de un panel corredizo en el pasillo del piso de arriba. Nuestra Facción me permite estar de pie delante de él en el segundo día del tercer mes, el día en que mi madre me corta el pelo.**

**«Me siento en el taburete y mi madre se para detrás de mí con las tijeras, recortando. Las hebras caen al suelo en un opaco, anillo rubio.**

**Cuando termina, saca el pelo de mi cara y lo retuerce en un rodete. Noto cuan tranquila se ve y cuan enfocada está. Ella está bien, entrenada en el arte de perderse a sí misma. No puedo decir lo mismo de mí misma.**

**Le doy un vistazo a mi reflejo cuando ella no está prestando atención…**

**-**¡Hey, eso es trampa! –dice un chico guapo. Yo lo miro y el me devuelve la mirada –Soy Uriah –se presenta y me da la mano. Yo asiente y estrecha su mano, le doy una pequeña sonrisa. No se si es mi imaginación pero pude ver la mueca que hizo Cuatro.

…–**no por el bien de la vanidad, sino por curiosidad. Muchas cosas pueden pasarle a la apariencia de una persona e tres meses. En mi reflejo, veo una cara delgada, grandes, ojos redondos y una delgada nariz larga –todavía me veo como una niña pequeña, aunque en algún momento en los últimos meses cumplí los dieciséis años. Las otras Facciones celebran los cumpleaños, pero nosotros no lo hacemos. Sería auto-indulgente.**

-¡Eso suena ridículo! –dice Peter, pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Mira, genio. Cada facción es diferente a su modo. ¿Así que porque no cierras la puta boca? –dice Will, Christina y yo lo miramos sorprendidas ya que no sabíamos que él se _expresaba_ así. Por suerte Peter se quedo callado. Lynn del futuro continúo:

-**Ahí –dice ella cuando acomoda el rodete en su lugar. Sus ojos capturan los míos en el espejo. Es demasiado tarde para mirar hacia otro lado**

**-**Te cacharon –me dice Robert, yo miro a mi mama

-¿Sabias que yo no era de Abnegación, cierto? –le pregunto, ella solo sonríe y le dice con la mirada a Lynn que continúe, para mi sorpresa Lynn me mira antes de seguir.

-**, pero en vez de regañarme, sonríe a nuestro reflejo. Frunzo el ceño un poco. ¿Por qué no me regaña por mirarme a mí misma?**

–**Así que hoy es el día –dice ella.**

**-¿Estás nerviosa?**

**Miro a mis propios ojos por un momento. Hoy es el día de la prueba de aptitud que va a mostrarme a cuál de las cinco Facciones pertenezco. Y mañana, en la Ceremonia de Elección, me decidiré el resto de por una Facción; decidiré el resto de mi vida; voy a decidir quedarme con mi familia o abandonarlos. **

**-No –le digo –. Las pruebas no tienen que cambiar nuestras elecciones.**

**-Correcto –sonríe –. Vamos a comer el desayuno.**

**-Gracias. Por cortarme el pelo.**

**Ella me besa en la mejilla y desliza el panel sobre el espejo. Creo que mi madre podría ser hermosa, en un mundo diferente. Su cuerpo es delgado debajo de la túnica gris. Tiene un altos pómulos y largas pestañas, y cuando se suelta el pelo por la noche, este cuelga en ondas sobre sus hombros.**

-Hermosa –le dice mi papa del futuro a mi mama, ella le sonríe y comparten un beso en los labios. Caleb y yo lo miramos con ojos de platos – ¿Qué? –pregunta al ver que lo veíamos –Ya no somos de Abnegación –nos dice y por primera vez veo sus ropas, de diferentes colores a la vez, todos los del futuro.

**Pero ella debe ocultar esa belleza en Abnegación.**

**Caminamos juntas hasta la cocina. En estas mañanas, cuando mi hermano hace el desayuno, y la mano de mi padre, roza mi pelo mientras lee el periódico, y mi madre tararea mientras limpia la mesa, es en estas mañanas que me siento más culpable de querer dejarlos.**

-Es lo que siempre pasa, antes de decidir que Facción quieres –nos dice un chico de 18 años, muchos lo miraron, los de 16 años –Soy Zeke –dice simplemente. Cuatro lo mira con una ceja alzada pero Zeke dice un _"¿Qué?"_

-Okay, Okay –dice Lynn del futuro –A ver, levántense Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Cuatro, Shauna y Lauren. –dice. Se levantan las personas y Lynn señala a cada quien. –Ahora en adelante, las personas de presente serán "1" y las del futuro "2". Eso es para todos que tienen a visitantes del futuro ¿Okay? Okay –dice y continúa la lectura.

**El autobús apesta a gases de escape. Cada vez que choca con un trozo de pavimento irregular, me hace moverme de lado a lado, a pesar de que estoy agarrando el asiento para mantenerme quieta.**

**Mi hermano mayor, Caleb, se encuentra en el pasillo, agarrando de una barandilla encima de su cabeza para mantenerse firme. No nos parecemos. Él tiene el pelo oscuro y la nariz aguileña de mi padre y los ojos verdes y los hoyuelos en las mejillas de mi madre. Cuando él era más joven, esas características le deban un aspecto extraño**

Caleb me mira ofendido, articule un _"lo siento"_ el articulo un _"esta bien". _

**-…pero ahora le favorecen. Si él no fuera de Abnegación, estoy segura de que las chicas de la escuela se le quedarían mirando.**

**También heredó el talento de mi madre por el desinterés. Él le dio su asiento a un hosco hombre Sinceridad en el autobús sin pensarlo dos veces.**

**El hombre Sinceridad lleva un traje negro con una corbata blanca; el uniforme estándar de Sinceridad. Su Facción valora la honestidad y ve la verdad en blanco y negro, por lo que es lo que llevan puesto.**

**Las diferencias entre los edificios estrechos y los caminos son más suaves cada vez que nos acercamos más al corazón de la ciudad. La edificación que una vez fue llamada la Torre Sears ―nosotros lo llamamos el "Cubo"― emerge de la niebla, un pilar negro en el horizonte. El autobús pasa por debajo de las vías elevadas. Nunca he estado en un tren, aunque nunca deja de correr y hay huellas por todas partes. Sólo los de Osadía pueden usarlo.**

**Hace cinco años, trabajadores de construcción voluntarios de Abnegación repavimentaron algunas carreteras. Comenzaron en el centro de la ciudad y se abrieron camino hacia afuera hasta que se quedaron sin materiales. Los caminos donde yo vivo todavía están agrietados y desiguales, y no es seguro viajar por ellos. No tenemos un auto de todos modos.**

**La expresión de Caleb es plácida mientras el autobús se mueve y sacude en la carretera. El manto gris cae de su brazo mientras se aferra a una barra por un poco de equilibrio. Puedo decir por el cambio constante de sus ojos que él está mirando a la gente que nos rodea; tratando de verlos sólo a ellos para olvidarse de sí mismo. Sinceridad valora la honestidad, pero nuestra Facción, Abnegación, valora el desinterés.**

**El autobús se detiene frente a la escuela y me levanto, yéndome rápidamente pasando al hombre Sinceridad. Agarro el brazo de Caleb cuando me tropiezo con los zapatos del hombre. Mis pantalones son demasiado largos, y nunca he estado más agraciada.**

**El edificio de los Niveles Superiores es el más antiguo de las tres escuelas de la ciudad: Niveles Bajos, Niveles Medios, y Niveles Superiores. Al igual que todos los edificios que lo rodean, está hecho de vidrio y acero. Frente a él está una gran escultura de metal que los de Intrepidez escalan después de la escuela, retándose los unos a los otros para ir más y más alto. El año pasado vi a uno caer y romperse la pierna. Yo fui la que corrió a buscar a la enfermera.**

-Claro que si –murmuro Peter con sarcasmo, pero por suerte nadie lo escucho.

―**Las pruebas de aptitud son hoy ―digo. Caleb no es más que un año mayor que yo, así que estamos en el mismo año en la escuela.**

**Él asiente con la cabeza mientras pasamos por las puertas delanteras. Mis músculos se tensan en el segundo que camino dentro. La atmósfera se siente hambrienta, como si todos los de dieciséis años, están tratando de devorar todo lo que pueden obtener de este último día. Es probable que no volvamos a caminar por estos pasillos de nuevo después de la Ceremonia de Elección, una vez que elijamos, nuestras nuevas Facciones serán las responsable de acabar nuestra educación.**

-Ahora ellos nos eligen –susurro, pero Cuatro me mira y sé que lo escucho.

**Nuestras clases son cortadas a la mitad hoy, así asistiremos a todas ellas antes de la prueba de aptitud, que tiene lugar después del almuerzo. Mi ritmo cardíaco ya está elevado.**

― **¿No estás preocupado en absoluto por lo que te van a decir hoy? ―le pregunto a Caleb.**

**Hacemos una pausa en la división del pasillo donde él va a ir en una dirección, hacia Matemáticas Avanzadas, y yo voy a ir hacia la otra, hacia la Historia de las Facciones.**

**Él levanta una ceja hacia mí. ― ¿Tú lo estás?**

**Podría decirle que he estado preocupada durante semanas acerca de lo que la prueba de aptitud me va a decir: ¿Abnegación, Sinceridad, Sabiduría, Concordia, o Intrepidez?**

**En lugar de eso sonrío y le digo: ―No realmente.**

-Mentirosa –me dice de broma Christina, le sonrió a medias.

**Él me devuelve la sonrisa. ― Bueno... ten un buen día.**

**Camino hacia la Historia de las Facciones, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Él nunca respondió a mi pregunta.**

**Los pasillos son estrechos, aunque la luz que entra por las ventanas crea la ilusión de espacio; es uno de los únicos lugares donde se mezclan las Facciones, a nuestra edad. Hoy la gente tiene un nuevo tipo de energía, la manía del último día.**

**Una chica con el pelo largo y rizado grita: ― ¡Hey! ―Al lado de mi oreja, saludando a distancia a un amigo. La manga de la chaqueta me golpea en la mejilla. Después un chico de Sabiduría en un sweater azul me empuja pasándome. Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo duro en el suelo.**

-Idiotas –dice Lynn 2 para mi sorpresa –Si lo recuerdas me lo dices –me quedo sorprendida por eso, pero asiento.

―**Fuera de mi camino, Estirada ―me tira él en la cara, y sigue por el pasillo.**

**Mis mejillas se calientan. Me levanto y me sacudo el polvo. Unas pocas personas se detuvieron cuando me caí, pero ninguno de ellos se ofreció a ayudarme. Sus ojos me siguen hasta el borde del pasillo. Este tipo de cosas que les ha ocurrido a otros en mi Facción desde hace meses; los Sabiduría han estado haciendo informes antagónicos sobre Abnegación, y eso ha comenzado a afectar la forma en que se relacionan en la escuela. El vestuario gris, el peinado sencillo, sin pretensiones y la conducta de mi Facción se supone que hacen más fácil para mí olvidarme de mí misma, y más fácil para todos los demás para que se olviden también. Pero ahora me hacen un blanco.**

-No te preocupes, en el futuro eso ya no pasa –me dice Fernando con una sonrisa. Pude ver como Jeanine se movía incomoda en su silla.

**Me detengo junto a una ventana en el ala E y espero a que Intrepidez lleguen. Hago esto todas las mañanas. Exactamente a las 7:25, los Intrepidez demuestran su valentía al saltar desde un tren en movimiento.**

**Mi padre llama a Intrepidez "infernales". Ellos tienen perforaciones, tatuajes, y ropa negra. Su principal propósito es proteger la valla que rodea la ciudad. De qué, no sé.**

**-**De un go –empieza a decir Marlene 2 pero fue interrumpida por unos regaños

-¡Marlene! –gritan Will 2, Tori 2, Fernando y Lynn 2, Marlene 2 solo les dio una sonrisa inocente.

**Deberían dejarme perpleja. Me debería preguntar qué coraje ―que es la que la virtud que más valor tiene para el―lo tiene que ver con un anillo de metal atravesado en los orificios nasal. En vez mis ojos se aferran a donde quiera que vayan.**

**El silbato del tren suena, el sonido queda resonando en mi pecho. Las luces de la parte delantera del tren se prenden y apagan mientras el tren se precipita más allá de la escuela, chillando sobre vías de hierro. Y mientras pasan los últimos coches, un éxodo masivo de hombres y mujeres jóvenes en ropa oscuras se lanzan desde los coches en movimiento, algunos cayendo y rodando, los demás tropezando unos pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Uno de los chicos envuelve su brazo alrededor de los hombros de una chica, riendo.**

**Verlos es una práctica tonta. Me aparto de la ventana y presiono pasando a través de la multitud a la clase de Historia de las Facciones.**

_Desde entonces _pienso _¿Entonces yo, ya sabia que quería? _

Siento una sonrisa de orgullo en mi cara, estoy donde quiero y me encanta. Trato de borrar la sonrisa cuando veo a Al alzar una ceja, le saco la lengua y él sonríe.

-Ese es el final de capitulo 1 –nos dice Lynn 2. Max se para y nos dice que todos los de Osadía seguiremos trabajando en nuestros labores. Cuatro y Eric se paran y nos guía, yo miro atrás, me despido con la mirada de mis padres y mi hermano. Me pregunto que pasara con ellos, y también miro a los del futuro. Ellos están platicando en una esquina y parecen…felices. Sonrió.


	4. Más allá del cielo y Capitulo 2

**Leyendo Divergente para mejorar el futuro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.- **Más allá del cielo y Capitulo 2.

* * *

Todo estaba en orden en el cielo, los pequeños niños que había estaban jugando en el jardín, los adultos viendo una película que sus hijos habían actuado ahí, los adolecentes (que de hecho hay más) estaban en una gran sala, muy aburridos. Cuando de pronto una gran explosión resonó en el cielo…

* * *

Todos los personajes no son míos, solo estoy jugando con ellos. Les pertenecen a las grandiosas Verónica Roth de _Divergente, _ J. K. Rowling de _Harry Potter, _Stephenie Meyerde _Crepúsculo_ ySuzanne Collins de _Los Juegos del Hambre. _ ¡Ah, Spoilers en todas partes! Esta historia es como muchas de _"Leyendo" _y me inspire en ellas, pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**POV Tris**

_Por fin _pienso al ver como su figura desaparecía.

Espero unos segundos para luego subirme a la tirolesa y un suspiro brota de mí. Pronto estaré con Tobias, siento picar mis ojos, pero esta vez sé que es de felicidad. Me subo a la tirolesa cuando veo que ya paso tiempo y me acomodo para ver la cuidad de Chicago. Soy un pájaro. Sonrío ante mis pensamientos. Me balanceo como si fuera un columpio y me dejo deslizar por la tirolesa.

Siento mi cara chocar contra el viento y me siento libre. Miro la ciudad, las personas desde aquí parece unas hormigas y los edificios parecían mis hermanos al lado mio. Pronto el punto de parada se hacia presente y una adrenalina surgió por mi estomago. Frene el freno justo a tiempo y mire al suelo, no pude identificar las caras porque ellos rápidamente hicieron una red con sus brazos. Salte y pronto sentí como me dejaron en el piso. Se crea un silencio incomodo, yo evito las miradas de los demás y miro a Cedric y le pregunto: – ¿Y…qué te pareció la tirolesa, Cedric?

-Bien…muy divertido –dice con una sonrisa, que la reconozco como falsa. Ya hablaría con el

-¡Tris! –mi cabeza voltea instantáneamente hacia la persona que grito. Caleb fue quien grito, pronto sentí sus brazos en volverme y sonreí internamente, lo acerque a mi mas y le susurre al oído _"Ya estoy aquí" _ después le sonreí. Mire al frente, topándome con mis ojos favoritos. Me deshice del abrazo de Caleb cuando vi como Tobias se acercaba y para mi sorpresa me beso.

Primero fue un roce y sentí su aliento cálido en mis labios, luego sus labios presionando contra los míos. Sonreí entre sus labios, y subí mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerque a mi más, hasta que nuestros pechos chocaron. Presione mis labios con los de ellos y esta vez abrí la boca, una felicidad me embargo cuando Tobias también lo hizo, casi sus labios me hundían contra sus dientes. Nunca lo había besado así excepto cuando el y yo…bueno, ya sabrán.

-¡Consigan un hotel! –nos dice Uriah cuando nos separamos. Me sonrojo y lo fulmino con la mirada. Uriah sonríe con inocencia, le saco la lenguan.

-Bueno ahora ¡¿Nos podrían decir porque están vivos?! –nos grita Cara

-¡Ah, no aguantan nada! –les digo y Uriah levanta sus brazos dramáticamente, Cedric sonríe.

-Beatrice –dice lentamente mi nombre Tobias, trago saliva y le dio una sonrisa inocente.

-Nosotros si estamos _muertos_. Pero de una manera peculiar –empieza a decir Cedric, Uriah y yo intercambiamos miradas y luego rodamos los ojos. Uriah interrumpió a Cedric y cuenta la historia. Desde las criaturas hasta los libros, después se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Entonces porque están aquí? –pregunta Christina, su voz daba a entender que esta decepcionada.

-Porque queremos que ustedes nos acompañen a leer los libros –digo

-¿Y…podre ver a Will? –pregunta Cara, yo asiento.

-También necesitamos a otras personas como a George, Amar, Peter, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… -dice Uriah

-¡Okay, ya entendimos! –exclama Cedric

-Nos quedaremos aquí un día más. Los otros ya están en el pasado leyendo –digo.

Christina, Caleb y Tobias literalmente se lanzan hacia mí; Christina me jala el brazo; Tobias me toma de la cintura y me jala suavemente hacia él; Caleb me jala el otro brazo.

-¡Esperen! –me deshago de Christina y Caleb y me quedo con Tobias. –Ya tendremos tiempo, si todo sale bien con la lectura posiblemente yo no moriré. –estoy jadeando cuando lo digo, Caleb asiente y Christina me abraza, me zafo del abrazo de Tobias y abrazo a Christina. Unos segundos nos damos cuenta es que estamos llorando. Me escondo e su cuello y ella hace lo mismo. Nos deshicimos del abrazo y escuchamos unos sollozos, nos volteamos hacia el sonido y casi nos echamos a carcajadas al ver a Zeke y Uriah llorando descontroladamente como niños pequeños.

Tobias, Cedric, Cara si sueltan carcajadas y unos segundos después Christina y yo lo hacemos. Zeke y Uriah dejan de llorar y ahora nos miran mal.

-¡Oh, vamos! –les dice Cedric de juego.

-Idiotas –nos dicen Zeke y Uriah.

-Bueno, ya, hay que traer a los demás. Mañana nos vamos todos –les digo, algunos asiente y otros se quedan callados. De pronto siento marearme, y me tambaleo. Cedric es él más cerca y me pasa su brazo por mis hombros.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunta, yo asiento

-Si, es solo que se me hizo tarde y no pude comer. Si no fuera por Fred no hubiera ido a la reunión –le digo, Cedric asiente.

-¡Entonces vamos a comer! –grita Uriah, en respuesta mis tripas suenan, ahora si me sonrojo. Me doy cuenta que soy la mira de todos, les sonrió con inocencia.

Sonrió, sé que después de la muerte, parece todo vencido pero a pesar de todo, estamos aquí.

Más allá del cielo…y la tierra. ¡Incluso los libros!

**POV Tris **

_El ruido reinaba la cafetería, me hacia reír sin razón alguna, no soy la única que ríe, sentados en frente mío en la mesa Will y Al reían también, al lado mio Christina sonreía apunto de soltar una risa melodiosa. Una risa estruendo me hace brincar y volteo a mi lado derecha para ver a Cuatro reír también. Lo miro y sonrío; y no se porque, solo sonrío y luego una risa sale de mí._

_De pronto la única que esta riendo soy yo, perturbada miro a los demás, ellos miran a la mesa como si fuera lo más importante, trago saliva. Meda miedo el silencio._

_Silencio, Silencio. _

_Miro a todos lados, las personas parecían estatuas y de pronto una oscuridad llego, rodeando a los demás, grito, me levanto de la silla pero cuando trato de correr toda ya esta oscuro. Lo único que falta soy yo. _

_Grito, estoy aterrada. _

_Miro a mi alrededor, las sombras que crean las mesas ya no están, parece un cuarto oscuro, lo único iluminado soy yo. De pronto una figura se mueve entre las sombras y se para en frente mio, poco a poco puedo verlo…o verla._

_Soy yo. Soy yo._

_Y me despierto. _

Me levanto de golpe, estoy sudando y respiro entrecortadamente; y recuerdo donde estoy. En una habitación para los iniciados trasferidos, recuerdo el llanto de Al y los visitantes del futuro. Ahora entiendo el sueño, la figura era yo. Lo vi, era yo.

Entonces supe que mi otro yo –la del futuro –estaría aquí.

Suspiro, y trato de dormir de nuevo.

* * *

Después de dejar en claro que soy mala en disparar un arma fuimos a la cafetería de nuevo para leer los libros, estaba vez nos informaron que se suspendería las actividades por unas horas.

Me encontraba en la mesa y movía con mi tenedor la pechuga que tengo en mi plato. No tengo hambre, hoy supimos que vendría personas del futuro pero _vivos. _Al frente mio estaban mis padres platicando con el Sr. Eaton, a mi lado esta Caleb con Robert y Susan, a mi otro lado esta Christina con su familia (que llego esta mañana) y Will esta con su hermana Cara, Al esta en frente de Will y platicaban. Los del futuro estaban en otra mesa al lado nuestro, con Cuatro, Zeke, Marlene 2, Lynn 2, Lauren, Shauna, Will 2, Al 2 y mis padres 2 y Tori 1. Era interesante la mesa; las dos mesas.

Se escucho un ruido pequeño, pero molesto, algunos voltearon (incluyéndome) y era Will 2 con un pequeño aparato; él lo acerco a su oreja y empezó a hablar solo. Deje de poner atención y mire mi comida.

-Okay, si lo hago… Si, en 5 segundos... ¿10 segundos? Okay –y toco el aparato y dejo de hablar.

¿10 segundos para que? Lo escuche contar del 10 al 1 y luego toco varias veces el aparato hasta dejarlo a un lado suyo, pero mirándolo.

Ignore eso y mordí mi carne…digo pechuga, la verdad es que estaba atenta a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Cuando de pronto en el agujero para ir a la cafetería entro una persona corriendo hacia la mesa de Will 2. Tiene una capa larga igual que las otras personas que llegaron ayer; esta persona de tanto correr la capucha se le cayo, dejando al ver una chica rubia. Yo. Trague saliva, la chica rubia (ósea yo, pero es muy raro) llego a la mesa de Will 2 y se freno justo a tiempo.

-¿Cuán-t-to tiempo? –pregunto entre jadeos. Mi mesa y esa mesa se quedo en silencio.

-15 minutos y 34 segundos –dijo mirando el aparato. – ¿Y donde esta…?

Otro encapuchado apareció y grito: -¡Aquí!

-¡Ja, te gane! –dice la chica rubia.

-No se vale –dice y se quita la capucha, revelando a… Uriah. El chico que se presento ayer conmigo.

-¡Oh, no seas llorón! Hicimos un trato –dice Tris 2, ya me canse de "la chica rubia". Ella se sienta al lado de Will 2 y toma jugo. – ¿Will le podrías decir cuanto tardo el?

-16 minutos y 21 segundos –dice Will mirando el aparato. Tris 2 sonríe con suficiencia a Uriah

-¿Y dime cuanto hice yo? –pregunta Tris 2

-¡Okay, ya entendí! –grita Uriah. Él se sienta en frente de Will 2 y Tris 2

-¿Y que me perdí? –le pregunta Tris 2 a Will 2. El no pude contestar cuando otras personas encapuchadas entraron.

-¡Hola! –saludo alguien con capucha. -¿Quién gano?

-¡Yo! –dijo Tris 2 alzando su brazo derecho con su vaso de jugo

-Porque no me sorprende –murmuro alguien

-¿Cuándo nos presentamos? –pregunto otro.

-¡Ahora! –dice la voz de Uriah 2

-¡Uriah casi me pisas! –grita la voz de Lynn 2

-¡Shhh! ¡Atención todos! –toda la cafetería presto atención y me voltee para mirar a Uriah 2 arriba de una mesa. Antes solo escuchaba pero ahora los miro. –Bueno, gente del pasado, yo soy Uriah. Nací y fui de Osadía. Morí en el último libro. Una bomba –en el todo que lo dijo parecía un reproche –Y…eso es todo. ¡Ah, soy divergete! ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Pasaste las pruebas? –pregunta Zeke, ahora recuerdo que son hermanos.

-Si… -dice -¿Más preguntas? –Nadie dice nada –Okay –y se baja de la mesa. Escucho un suspiro antes de que Tris 2 subiera a la mesa, de seguro fue su suspiro.

-Hola, yo soy Tris, nací en Abnegación, me traslade a Osadía. Segunda generación –nadie entendió lo que dijo, pero ella lo ignoro –Tengo 16 años, un hermano que se llama Caleb, padres, obvio. Er…morí en el último libro –se hace un silencio –Si ya se, en mi propio libro morí. ¿Bueno en donde iba?... creo que eso es todo. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Tienes novio? –pregunta alguien de 17 años.

-Si. ¿Otra pregunta?

-¿Pasaste las pruebas? –pregunta Uriah 1

-See –dice, en un tono que daba a entender que no le importaba. -¡Ah, lo olvide! Soy divergente –y se bajo de la mesa. Para nuestra sorpresa se sentó en nuestra mesa, al frente de Al. Otra persona se subió a la mesa y se quito la capucha.

-Hola, soy Cara – vi como Will 1 miraba a Cara 1 y después a Cara 2. Su mirada decía todo, esta preocupado. –Soy de Erudición y estoy viva. Tengo un hermano, como ya sabrán es Will y…bueno creo que eso es todo. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Cruzaste la valla? –pregunto alguien

-Si –dice simplemente. –Trabajo con Caleb y Matthew afuera de la valla. Bueno, ya, todavía ahí que leer 2 capítulos –y se bajo de la mesa, se sentó en frente de Will 2. Otra persona se subió y se quito la capucha revelando a ¡¿Cuatro?! Bueno, supongo, que…suspire y mire a otra parte, no entendía nada.

-Soy Cuatro. Tengo 20 años, antes era instructor en Osadía, ahora trabajo con Johanna Reyes –pero fue interrumpido

-¿Johanna Reyes dijiste? –pregunta Marcus Eaton, por un segundo Cuatro 2 lo mira, pero creo que fue mi imaginación.

-Si –responde sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿Johanna Reyes la de Concordia? –pregunta Robert. Vi como Cuatro 2 rodaba los ojos, el asintió.

-Estoy vivo, si les importa –por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Tris 2 rodaba los ojos. –Tengo novia… -eso deja a muchos sorprendidos. Pude ver como Zeke miraba a Cuatro 1 como si tuviera un tercer ojo. –Eso es todo. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Eres transferido? –pregunte. La idea se me ocurrió de repente y que mejor forma que esta. Cuatro me miran fijamente, lo ignoro.

-Si… -cuando responde todavía me mira.

-¿De que Facción? –pregunta para mi sorpresa Tris 2. Cuatro deja de mirarme para ver a Tris 2.

-¡Hey, eso ya es spoiler! –y sin decir mas se baja de la mesa. Pude ver como Tris 2 roda los ojos. Otra persona se sube y se quita la capucha.

-Hola soy Matthew. Trabajo con Cara y Caleb, a fuera de la valla. Tengo 19 años, y eso es todo. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Qué Facción eres? –pregunta alguien

-Yo…nací a fuera de la valla –respondió. Se hace un incomodo silencio –Bueno eso es todo. ¿Más preguntas? No, esta bien –y se baja de la mesa, el camina y se sienta con Tris 2. Otra persona se sube a la mesa y se quita la capucha.

-Hola, gente del pasado –dice simpáticamente ¡¿Peter?! Él tiene una sonrisa de un niño pequeño, mostrando un hoyuelo. –Soy Peter. –me a trago con mi saliva, Christina tiene abierta su boca, Al y Will lo miran como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritamos Peter, Drew, Molly, Al, Will, Christina y yo. _Imposible _pienso al ver ese chico arriba de la mesa.

-No en serio soy Peter, Peter Hayes.

-Si quieren saber por qué él es así, tienen que leer los libros –dice Cuatro 2

-¡Bueno ahora si! Soy Peter, tengo 18 años. Me dijeron que dijera que fui de Osadía y si quieren saber más de mi, tienen que leer. –y se baja de la mesa. Otra persona se sube y se quita la capucha.

-Hola, soy Zeke Pedrad –

-Con que ese es tu apellido –dice alguien

-¡Si, si! Como sea, tengo 20 años, un hermano. ¡Y para que esto sea más rápido! Fui de Osadía, yo no cruce la valla, pero luego si. Tengo novia, se llama Shauna mi tiempo se dedica a ayudar un amigo bipolar… ¡Auch! ¡¿Cuatro por qué me pegas?!

-Solo continua –dice Cuatro 2

Zeke 2 niega la cabeza dramáticamente y dice un simple _"Adiós"_ y se baja de la mesa, se sienta en frete de Cuatro 2.

-¡Me toca! Ya me quiero sentar –murmura lo ultimo un chico, antes de subirse y quitarse la capucha. –Hola, soy George Wu –se escucha un ruido extraño y veo como Tori 1 jadea entrecortadamente.

-Mi hermana es Tori, Tori Wu. Yo estoy vivo, fingí mi muerte por que los de Bienes… -pero se corto así mismo. – Digo, las personas fuera de la valla me dijeron que unas personas me querían matar porque soy Divergente. Tengo _novio_… -eso dejo muchos perplejos, la verdad. Él lo ignoro, y continuo –Tengo 24 años y creo en la paz mundial. Eso es todo ¿Preguntas?

-¿Quién te quería matar? –pregunta alguien

-Jeanine Matthews –dice y se baja de la mesa, se sentía e frente de Tori 1 y arrastra a Tori 2 con ella. Vi como Jeanine Matthews miraba a otro lado. _Cobarde _pienso. Otra persona se sube a la mesa y se quita la capucha.

-Hola, soy Héctor. Tengo 15 años, casi 16. Tenía dos hermanas, una viva, otra muerte –dice. Algunos lo miran con lastima, pero el parece que esta hablando solo –Mi hermanas se llaman Shauna y Lynn. Er… ¿Qué mas digo? Mi color favorito es el azul, no por Erudición, sino por otras cosas. Bueno eso es todo –y se baja de la mesa, se sienta con Lynn 2, nadie dice nada de porque no hizo preguntas. Otra persona se subió a la mesa y se quito la capucha.

-Hola, soy Shauna, tengo 20 años. 2 hermanos, se llaman Lynn y Héctor. Fui y nací de Osadía, y creo que eso es lo más importante ¿Preguntas?

-¿Cruzaste la valla? –pregunto Lynn 1

-En ocasiones, para visitar a… -pero fue interrumpida

-¡Spoiler! –gritaron los del futuro. Ella bufo y se bajo de la mesa. Para mi sorpresa Cuatro 2 se sube de nuevo a la mesa.

-Bueno, para que esto ya no se tarde más decidimos solo decir los nombres, y en los libros sabrán quienes somos. ¿Okay? –Algunos asintieron, el continuo –Bien, se van a parar cuando digo sus nombres. Los del futuro claro; Robert y Susan Black –los nombrados se quitaron la capucha, revelando a 2 personas un poco mas grandes, igual paso con Marcus Eaton, Caleb Prior, Evelyn Johnson (para nuestra sorpresa esta viva), Johanna Reyes, Christina, Rose (la hermana pequeña de Christina) y su mama Stephanie. –Y… Zoe, Nita y Amar –termino. Algunos murmuraron viendo a Amar, la verdad no entendí. Cuatro 2 se baja de la mesa y se sienta. Lo hacen todos y Tris 2 se para en frente de todos.

-Bueno empezare a leer… **Capitulo 2 –**leyó con el libro en sus manos.

**«La prueba empieza después del almuerzo. Nos sentamos en largas mesas en la cafetería, y los administradores de la prueba van llamando a diez nombres a la vez, uno por cada sala de prueba. Me siento al lado de Caleb y frente a nuestra vecina Susan.**

**El padre de Susan viaja por toda la ciudad por su trabajo, así que él tiene un coche y la trae a la escuela todos los días. Él se ofreció a traernos a nosotros, también, pero como dice Caleb, "preferimos salir tarde y no queremos incomodarlo".**

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido mejor que nos llevara a la escuela –dice Caleb 2

-Él hubiera no existe genio –dice Tris 2

-Si, pero aun así, me refiero a qué… -pero fue interrumpido por Lynn 2

-¡No me jodan! –grita Lynn 2

-¡Hay, no aguantan nada! –dice Tris 2 y continua con la lectura.

**Por supuesto que no.**

**Los administradores de la prueba son en su mayoría voluntarios de Abnegación, aunque hay un Sabiduría en una de las salas de prueba y un Intrepidez en otra para probar a los que venimos de Abnegación, porque las reglas proclaman que no podemos ser probados por alguien de nuestra Facción. Las reglas también dicen que no podemos prepararnos para la prueba de ninguna manera, así que no sé qué esperar.**

**Mi mirada se desvía de Susan a las mesas de Intrepidez del otro lado de la habitación. Ellos están riendo, gritando y jugando a las cartas. En otro conjunto de mesas, los Sabiduría charlan sobre los libros y periódicos, en la búsqueda constante de conocimiento.**

**Un grupo de chicas de Concordia en amarillo y rojo se sientan en un círculo en el piso de la cafetería, jugando a una especie de juego en donde se golpean las manos al ritmo de una canción. Cada pocos minutos escucho un coro de risas cuando alguien es eliminado y tiene que sentarse en el centro del círculo. En la mesa de al lado de ellos, los chicos Sinceridad hacen amplios gestos, con sus manos. Parecen estar discutiendo acerca de algo, pero no debe ser grave, ya que algunos están sonriendo.**

**En la mesa de Abnegación, nos sentamos en silencio y esperamos. Las costumbres de las Facciones dictan hasta inactivo comportamiento y sustituyen las preferencias individuales. Dudo que todos los Sabiduría quieran estudiar todo el tiempo, o que cada Sinceridad goce de un animado debate, pero no pueden desafiar las normas de sus Facciones más que yo.**

-Es agotador fingir algo que no eres–dice Will 1, lo miro, y me pregunto en que estaría fingiendo él.

**El nombre de Caleb es llamado en el siguiente grupo. Él se mueve con seguridad hacia la salida. No necesito desearle suerte o asegurarle que no debe estar nervioso. Él sabe a dónde pertenece, y hasta donde yo sé, siempre lo ha hecho. Mi primer recuerdo de él es de cuando teníamos cuatro años. Me regañó por no darle mi cuerda de saltar a una niña pequeña en el patio que no tenía nada con que jugar. No me regaña con frecuencia, pero tengo su mirada de desaprobación grabada en la memoria.**

-Y ahora esa mirada no hace nada –dice Caleb 2, nadie dice nada, por que nadie le entendió.

**He tratado de explicarle que mis instintos no son los mismos que los suyos ―que ni siquiera pasó por mi mente darle mi asiento al hombre Sinceridad del autobús― pero él no lo entiende. "Haz lo que se supone que debes" **

-¡No! –gritaron algunos del futuro.

-¡Oh, por favor! No están gravé –dice Tris 2. Todos, se les juro, todos los del futuro lo miraron con cara _"tu ni te lo crees" _ ella se sonrojo y siguió con la lectura.

…**dice siempre. Es tan fácil para él. Debería ser así de fácil para mí.**

**Mi estómago se tuerce fuertemente. Cierro los ojos y los mantengo cerrados hasta diez minutos más tarde, cuando Caleb se sienta de nuevo.**

**Está pálido como el yeso. Empuja sus palmas a lo largo de sus piernas como yo lo hago cuando me limpio el sudor, y cuando él las trae de vuelta, con los dedos temblando. Abro la boca para preguntarle algo, pero las palabras no llegan. No se me permite preguntarle acerca de sus resultados, y no se le permite decirme.**

**Un voluntario de Abnegación dice la próxima ronda de nombres. Dos de Intrepidez, dos de Sabiduría, dos de Concordia, dos de Sinceridad, y luego―: De Abnegación: Susan Black y Beatrice Prior.**

**Me levanto, porque se supone que debo hacerlo, pero si por mí fuera, me quedaría en mi asiento por el resto del tiempo. Siento que hay una burbuja en mi pecho que se expande más a cada segundos, amenazando con romperme desde el interior. Sigo a Susan a la salida. Las personas a las que paso, probablemente no nos pueden diferenciar. Usamos la misma ropa y nuestro pelo es del mismo rubio. La única diferencia es que Susan no se sienta como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, y de lo que puedo decir, sus manos no están temblando tanto que tiene que agarrarse del dobladillo de la camisa para mantenerlas firme.**

-Es una sensación horrible –dice Marlene 1 –Pero por la que todos tiene que pasar.

_Eso es tan alentador _pienso

**Esperando por nosotros fuera de la cafetería hay una fila de diez habitaciones. Que sólo se utilizan para las pruebas de aptitud, así que nunca he estado en una antes. A diferencia de las otras habitaciones de la escuela, están separadas, no por vidrio, sino por espejos. Me miro, pálida y aterrorizada, caminando hacia una de las puertas. Susan me sonríe nerviosamente mientras ella camina en la habitación 5, y yo entro en la habitación 6, donde una mujer de Intrepidez me espera.**

Le sonreí a Tori 1, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Pude ver como Tris 2 le sonreía a Tori 2 y ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

**Ella no se ve tan severa como los jóvenes Intrepidez que he visto. Es pequeña, con oscuros y angulares ojos y lleva una chaqueta negra ―como el traje de un hombre― y pantalones vaqueros. Es sólo cuando se da la vuelta para cerrar la puerta que veo un tatuaje en la parte posterior de su cuello, halcón blanco y negro, con ojos rojos. Si no me sintiera como si mi corazón hubiese emigrado a mi garganta, le habría preguntado lo que significa. Debe significar algo.**

**Espejos cubren las paredes interiores de la habitación. Puedo ver mi reflejo desde todos los ángulos: la tela gris oscurece la forma de mi espalda, mi largo cuello, mis nudosas manos, roja con rubor de sangre. El techo está iluminado con una luz blanca. En el centro de la habitación hay una silla reclinada, como la de un dentista, con una máquina al lado. Se ve como un lugar donde ocurren cosas terribles.**

―**No te preocupes ―dice la mujer―, no hace daño.**

**Su pelo es negro y lacio, pero en la luz veo que está veteado de gris.**

―**Toma asiento y ponte cómoda ―dice―. Mi nombre es Tori.**

**- **Hola, Tori –dice algunos formando un coro. Las dos Tori alzan una ceja y luego sonríen.

**Torpemente me siento en la silla y me reclino, poniendo la cabeza en el reposacabezas. Las luces hieren mis ojos. Tori se entretiene con la máquina a mi derecha. Trato de concentrarme en ella y no en los cables en sus manos.**

― **¿Por qué el halcón? ―dejo escapar mientras ella me pone un electrodo en la frente.**

-¡Tris, eso es de mala educación! –me regaña mi hermano 1

-¡Oh calla! –para mi sorpresa la que lo dijo fue Tris 2. Ella continúa ante las miradas perplejas que le dan.

―**Nunca conocí a un Abnegación curioso antes –dice, arqueando las cejas hacia mí.**

**Me estremezco, y la piel de gallina aparece en mis brazos. Mi curiosidad es un error, una traición a los valores de Abnegación.**

**Tarareando un poco, ella presiona otro electrodo a mi frente y me explica: ―En algunas partes del mundo antiguo, el halcón simboliza el sol. Cuando me lo hice, pensaba que si yo siempre tenía el sol en mí, no me daría miedo la oscuridad.**

**Trato de evitarme hacer otra pregunta, pero no puedo evitarlo. ― ¿Tiene miedo de la oscuridad?**

―**Tenía miedo de la oscuridad ―me corrige. Presiona un electrodo al lado de su propia frente, y adjunta un cable al mismo. Se encoge de hombros―. Ahora me recuerda el miedo que he superado.**

**Está detrás de mí. Aprieto los brazos con tanta fuerza que el color se aleja de mis nudillos. Tira de los cables hacia ella, uniéndolos de mí, a ella, y a la máquina detrás de ella. Luego me pasa un frasco con un líquido claro.**

―**Bebe esto ―dice ella.**

― **¿Qué es? ―mi garganta se siente hinchada. Trago saliva―. ¿Qué va a pasar?**

―**No te puedo decir eso. Sólo confía en mí.**

**Presiono aire en mis pulmones y coloco la punta del contenido del frasco en mi boca. Mis ojos cerrados.**

**Cuando se abren, el instante ha pasado, pero estoy en otro lugar. Estoy en la cafetería de la escuela de nuevo, pero todas las mesas están vacías, y veo a través del cristal de las paredes que está nevando. Sobre la mesa delante de mí hay dos canastas. En una hay un pedazo de queso, y en la otra, un cuchillo de la longitud de mi antebrazo.**

-¿Cuál escogiste? –me pregunta Christina 1

-¿No que no podemos decir? –pregunta Al 1

-¡Hay, como quiera! –dice Wil 1 apoyando a Christina 1 -¿Entones Tris, cual escogiste?

-Er… ¿no se supone que hay que leer para eso? –digo evitando la pregunta

**Detrás de mí, la voz de una mujer dice: ―Elige.**

― **¿Por qué? ―pregunto.**

**-**No hagas preguntas, escoge. –me dice Cuatro 1

**―Elige ―repite ella.**

**Miro por encima de mi hombro, pero no hay nadie. Me dirijo de nuevo a las canastas. ― ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos?**

― **¡Elige! ―Grita.**

-¿Qué diablos esperas? –me dice Cuatro 1

-No se, tal vez, porque tengo que elegir –le digo. Un silencio inunda la habitación, luego las personas del futuro sueltan carcajadas.

-¡Esa es mi amiga Tris! –escucho gritar entre risas a Uriah 2. Lo ignoro, Cuatro y yo nos miramos fijamente, retándonos con la mirada.

-Okay, ya, -dice Tris 2 entre jadeos a causa de la risa –Continuemos.

**Cuando me grita, mi miedo desaparece y la obstinación la sustituye. Frunzo el ceño y cruzo los brazos.**

Por suerte Cuatro 1 ya no dice nada, pero Uriah 1 dice _"Eres terca, ¿cierto?"_

―**Como quieras ―dice ella.**

**Las cestas de desaparecen.**

**-**¿Cómo? ¿Sin tomar nada? –pregunta Caleb 1 sorprendido

-Ajá –responde Tris 2

**Escucho el chirrido de la puerta y me doy vuelta a ver quién es.**

-Es que es… -escucho murmurar a Christina 1

**No veo un "quién" sino un "qué": Es un perro con una nariz puntiaguda que está a pocos metros. Se agacha y se arrastra hacia mí, sus labios desplegando sus blancos dientes. Un gruñido gorjea de las profundidades de su garganta, y…**

-¡Corre! –gritan Caleb 1 y 2, Nita, Zoe y Matthew, Susan y Robert, Rose, y Fernando. Todos miran hacia ellos, al verse observados desviaron la mirada o se sonrojaron.

…**y veo por qué el queso hubiese venido muy bien.**

Se hace un silencio, y no entiendo por qué.

-¿Tus…tus resultados son Sabiduría? –pregunta perplejo Al 1

-Si… -respondo, le doy una mirada a Tris 2 para que siguiera leyendo.

**O el cuchillo. Pero es demasiado tarde.**

-¿Cómo…? –se escuchan murmullos

-¿Entonces eres de Erudición y Osadía? –pregunta perplejo Caleb 1, yo asiento con la boca seca.

Tris 2 trata de continuar pero fue interrumpida por Marlene 2.

-¿Entonces primero tienes Sabiduría y luego Intrepidez? –pregunta

-See, digo, si –dice mirándola. Los del futuro se miraron, antes de soltar carcajadas. -¿Qué están divertido? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Es-E-s que, siempre teníamos la duda cuando íbamos a misiones si tú, bueno, es que siempre eras el cerebro y como estabas en Osadía, bueno, nosotros no sabíamos cuan inteligente eres –dice Lynn 2. Tris 2 abre la boca en una perfecta "o".

-¡Eh sido subestimada por mis amigos! –grita, y los mira ofensiva. Sin embargo eso provoca más risa, para ellos. –Bueno, si eso quieren –la escucho murmurar antes que una manguera (que antes no estaba) estuviera en sus manos. Vi como la manguera salía gran agua y se los echaba a ellos. –Idiotas –dice antes de sentarse con sus padres del futuro que se habían movido de la mesa que antes estaban.

-¡¿Pero-ro que carajo?! –exclame Uriah 2 al verse empapado. Tris 2 lo ignora y pregunta quien quiere leer.

-Yo –dice Zeke 1, para mi sorpresa, muchos lo miran sorprendidos pero él lo ignora y toma el libro.

**Pienso en correr, pero el perro es más rápido que yo. No puedo luchar contra el suelo. Mi cabeza golpea. Tengo que tomar una decisión. Si puedo saltar sobre uno de esas mesas y usarla como un escudo, no, soy demasiado corta como para saltar por encima de las mesas, y no lo suficientemente fuerte para volcarlas.**

**El perro gruñe, y casi puedo sentir el sonido vibrar en mi cráneo.**

**Mi libro de texto de biología,**

Cale fruncen el ceño, por diferentes razones.

…**dice que los perros pueden oler el miedo a causa de una sustancia química secretada por las glándulas humanas en un estado de coacción, el mismo químico que segrega la presa de un perro. Oler el miedo los lleva a atacar. El perro se me acerca a centímetros, sus uñas raspando el piso.**

**No puedo correr. No puedo luchar. En lugar de eso respiro el olor del mal aliento del perro e intento no pensar en lo que se acaba de comer. No hay blanco en sus ojos, sólo un destello negro.**

**¿Qué más debo saber acerca de los perros? No tendría que mirarlo a los ojos. Esa es una señal de agresión. Recuerdo que le pregunté a mi padre por un perro cuando yo era joven, y ahora, mirando al suelo en frente de las patas del perro, no puedo recordar por qué. Se acerca más, sigue gruñendo. Si mirarlo fijamente a los ojos es un signo de agresión, ¿cuál es una señal de sumisión?**

**Mi respiración es fuerte pero constante. Me hundo hasta las rodillas. La última cosa que quiero hacer es acostarme en el suelo delante del perro, haciendo que sus dientes estén a la altura de mi cara, pero es la mejor opción que tengo. Estiro las piernas detrás de mí y me apoyo en los codos. El perro se acerca más, y más, hasta que siento su cálido aliento en mi cara. Mis brazos están temblando.**

**Me ladra en el oído, y aprieto los dientes para no gritar.**

**Algo áspero y húmedo toca mi mejilla. Los gruñidos del perro paran, y cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, está jadeando. Lamiéndome la cara. Frunzo el ceño y me siento en mis talones. El perro apoya las patas sobre mis rodillas y me lame la barbilla. Me estremezco, limpiando la baba de mi piel, y me río.**

― **¿No eres una bestia tan feroz, eh?**

-¿Cómo? –pregunta alguien. Entonces entendí, las personas al hacer la simulación, algunos al ver que serian atacados por un perro gigante le lanzaron el queso, otros lo mataron_. No pudieron ver al inocente perro_ pienso _Bueno tan inocente que quiso atacar a una niña pero…_

**Me levanto despacio para no asustarlo, pero parece un animal diferente al que me enfrenté hace unos segundos. Extiendo la mano, con cuidado, para poder retroceder si lo necesito. El perro me da un golpe a mi costado con su cabeza. De repente estoy contenta de no haber elegido el cuchillo.**

**Parpadeo, y cuando mis ojos se abren, una niña se encuentra del otro lado de la sala llevando un vestido blanco. Ella estira las dos manos y grita: ― ¡Perrito!**

**Mientras ella corre hacia el perro a mi lado, abro la boca para advertirle, pero soy demasiado lenta. El perro se da vuelta. En vez de gruñir, ladra y gruñe y encaja, y sus músculos se tensan como alambre enrollado. A punto de saltar. No pienso, sólo salto; acabo de saltar, arrojando mi cuerpo sobre el perro, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su grueso cuello.**

-¿Atacaste a un pobre perro? –pregunta perplejo Matthew

-Ni si quiera es un perro de verdad –dice Tris 2. Algunos la miran por ese comentario.

**Mi cabeza golpea el suelo. El perro se fue, y también la niña. **

-La siguiente etapa –escucho murmurar a Tris 2

**En lugar de eso estoy sola en la sala de pruebas, ahora vacía. Me doy vuelta en un círculo lento y no puedo verme en ninguno de los espejos. Empujo la puerta y salgo al pasillo, pero no es un pasillo; es un autobús, y todos los asientos están ocupados.**

**Estoy en el pasillo y me aferro a una barra. Sentado cerca de mí, está un hombre con un periódico.**

**No puedo ver su cara por encima del papel, pero puedo ver sus manos. Tienen cicatrices, como si se hubiese quemado, y ellas se aprietan alrededor del papel, como si él quisiera arrugarlo.**

― **¿Conoces a este hombre? –me pregunta. Señala la imagen en la página principal del periódico. El titular dice: **_**¡Asesino Brutal Finalmente**__**Aprehendido! **_**Me quedo en la palabra "asesino". Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que leí esa palabra, pero incluso su forma me llena de pavor.**

Se los juro, todos, todos miraron a Tris 2 incrédulos.

-¿Qué? – dice

-¿Me estas jodiendo? –dice Uriah 2, Tris 2 le saca la lengua.

-Continua por favor –Tris 2 le dice a Zeke 1

**En la foto debajo del título está un hombre joven con una cara plana y una barba. Siento que lo conozco, aunque no recuerdo cómo. Y al mismo tiempo, siento que sería una mala idea decirle al hombre eso.**

― **¿Y bien? ―escucho la ira en su voz―. ¿Lo haces?**

**Una mala idea, no, una muy mala idea. Mi corazón late con fuerza y me aferro a la barra para parar los temblores de mis manos, por entregarme. Si le digo que conozco a ese hombre del artículo, algo horrible va a pasar conmigo. Pero puedo convencerlo de que no lo hago. Puedo limpiar mi garganta y encogerme de hombros, pero eso sería una mentira.**

**Me aclaro la garganta.**

-Buena estrategia, evitar hablar –me dice Will 1

― **¿Lo haces? ―repite.**

**Me encojo de hombros.**

-Otra buena estrategia –me dice Will 1

― **¿Y bien?**

**Un escalofrío me atraviesa. Mi miedo es irracional, esto es sólo una prueba, no es real.**

Todos me miran al igual que a Tris 2.

-¿Qué-e? Es verdad –finalizo y me encojo de hombros.

―**No ―dije, mi voz casual―. No tengo idea de quién es.**

**Se pone de pie y, finalmente, veo su cara. Lleva gafas de sol oscuras y la boca doblada en una mueca. Su mejilla es ondulada con cicatrices, al igual que sus manos. Se inclina cerca de mi cara. Su aliento huele a cigarrillos. **_**No es real**_**, me recuerdo a mí misma. **_**No es real**_**.**

―**Estás mintiendo ―dice él―. ¡Estás mintiendo!**

―**No lo estoy.**

―**Puedo verlo en tus ojos.**

**Me pongo más derecha. ―No puede**

**-**_Yeah, fuck u, bitch!*_ –dice Uriah 2, y Tris 2, Will 2, Tori 2, Lynn 2, Marlene 2 y Al 2 sueltan carcajadas.

-_Wait, Who is the bitch?* –_pregunta Tris 2 a Uriah 2. Al preguntar los antes mencionados sueltan más carcajadas.

-El hombre, obvio –dice Uriah 2

―**Sí lo conoces ―dice en voz baja―, podrías salvarme. ¡Podrías salvarme!**

**Estrecho mis ojos. ―Bien ―le digo. Mi mandíbula rígida―. No lo hago.**

-¡Tómalo! –grita Marlene 2 y choca las manos con Will 2

-Es el final del capitulo –dice Zeke 1

-¡Ah comer! –grita Uriah 2 y lo hacemos.

* * *

-¡Si jodete, perra! –

-Espera, ¿Quién es la perra? –


	5. Capitulo 3 & 4

**Leyendo Divergente para mejorar el futuro**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.- **Capitulo 3 & 4

* * *

Todo estaba en orden en el cielo, los pequeños niños que había estaban jugando en el jardín, los adultos viendo una película que sus hijos habían actuado ahí, los adolecentes (que de hecho hay más) estaban en una gran sala, muy aburridos. Cuando de pronto una gran explosión resonó en el cielo…

* * *

Todos los personajes no son míos, solo estoy jugando con ellos. Les pertenecen a las grandiosas Verónica Roth de _Divergente, _ J. K. Rowling de _Harry Potter, _Stephenie Meyerde _Crepúsculo_ ySuzanne Collins de _Los Juegos del Hambre. _ ¡Ah, Spoilers en todas partes! Esta historia es como muchas de _"Leyendo" _y me inspire en ellas, pero la trama es mía.

* * *

**POV Tercera persona**

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, y algunos ya están secos, continuaron con la lectura.

-Bien, ¿Quién quiere leer? –pregunta Zeke 1

-Yo –dice Tori 1, le dan el libro y lee

**«Capitulo 3.**

**Me desperté con las palmas de las manos sudorosas y una punzada de culpa en el pecho. Estoy tumbada en la silla de la habitación con espejos. Cuando inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, veo a Tori detrás de mí. Ella aprieta los labios y se saca los electrodos de la cabeza. Espero a que diga algo acerca de la prueba,**

-Se acabó la prueba –le dice Tori 1 a Tris 1 con una sonrisa, Tris 1 alza una ceja.

…**que se ha acabado,**

Tori le da una sonrisa a Tris 1 y ella niega con la cabeza divertida.

…**o que lo hice bien, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo bien en una prueba como esta? Pero ella no dice nada, sólo tira los cables de mi frente.**

**Me siento hacia adelante y limpio las manos en mis pantalones. Tenía que haber hecho algo mal, aunque sólo haya pasado en mi mente. ¿Esa extraña expresión en la cara de Tori es porque ella no sabe cómo decirme cuán terrible persona soy? **

-Tú no eres una terrible persona –susurra Cuatro 2

**Me gustaría que sólo lo dijera.**

―**Eso ―dice ella―, fue desconcertante. Perdón, enseguida vuelvo.**

_**¿Desconcertante?**_

**Llevo las rodillas al pecho y entierro la cara en ellas.**

-Todo estará bien –susurra Cuatro 2, pero sabe que nadie lo escuchara y además ellos no saben que Tris y él son novios.

**Me gustaría tener ganas de llorar, porque las lágrimas me podrían dar un sentido de liberación, pero no lo hago. ¿Cómo podes fallar en una prueba en la que no se te permite prepararte?**

-Bueno, de hecho, tu sabias de los perros mediante los libros. Eso significa que en la escuela si se los enseño, me refiero que la escuela si los preparo inconscientemente –dice Cara 1 lo último al ver que nadie entendía.

-Yo creo que si nos prepararon, pero no lo notamos o no pusimos caso –dice Caleb 1

-Y al parecer solo los de Erudición lo entendieron –dice Fernando

**Mientras los segundos pasan, me pongo más nerviosa. Tengo que limpiarme las manos cada pocos segundos, mientras el sudor se acumula; o tal vez sólo lo hago porque me ayuda a sentirme más tranquila. ¿Qué pasa si me dicen que no sirvo para ninguna de las Facciones? Tendría que vivir en las calles, con los Sin Facciones. No puedo hacer eso. Vivir Sin Facciones no es sólo vivir en la pobreza y el malestar,**

-Lo siento –se disculpo Tris 2 con Evelyn Johnson 2

-Descuida –le respondió de manera seca.

…**sino que es vivir separada de la sociedad, separada de lo que es más importante en la vida: La Comunidad.**

_**Mi madre me dijo una vez que no podemos sobrevivir solos, incluso si pudiéramos no querríamos. Sin una Facción, no tenemos ningún objetivo o razón para vivir**_**.**

**Sacudo la cabeza. No puedo pensar así. Tengo que mantener la calma. Finalmente la puerta se abre, y Tori regresa. Me agarro de los brazos de la silla.**

―**Lamento haberte preocupado ―dice Tori. Está parada a mis pies con las manos en los bolsillos. Se ve tensa y pálida.**

-Claro que si, verte frágil y débil sabiendo que posiblemente te quieran muerta no es muy bonito –dice las Tori's a las Tris's. Cuatro 2 se estremece y los que lo notaron no sabían que es novio de Tris 2, por eso causa que fruncen el ceño.

―**Beatrice, tus resultados no fueron concluyentes ―dice**

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Ya les dije que soy Divergente –dice Tris 2 al ver como la miraran como si fuera un bicho raro.

―**. Por lo general, cada etapa de la simulación elimina una o más de las Facciones, pero en tu caso, sólo dos han sido descartadas.**

Se hace un silencio, y Tris 1 no sabe cual es la diferencia de ella hacia los otros divergentes, mientras que Tris 2 recordaba como había sobrevivido a la muerte antes de enfrentarse a David y gracias a su divergencia pudo sobrevivir al suero de la muerte.

_Soy especial. Fuck Yeah!* _Piensa Tris 2

-¿Cómo es posible? –pregunta perpleja Jeanine Matthews

-Resulta que soy una de las mas _poderosas _Divergentes –dice Tris 2 con una sonrisa inocente

-También yo –dice George chocando las manos con Tris 2

-¿Oye Tori porque te sorprendiste cuando supiste mis resultados? ¿Era yo la primera Divergente que te tocaba? –le pregunta Tris 2 a Tori 2

-No, no fuiste la primera. Pero siempre era que se quitaba tres Facciones no dos, por eso me sorprendiste –le responde, Tris 2 asiente

-¿Cuántas Facciones tienes George? –pregunta Tris 2

-También 3. Osadía, Erudición y Verdad. –dice

-Si-i –dice Tori 2 entre risas –Él no podía decir una mentira sin empezar a reír descontroladamente

-Si…lo recuerdo –dice George –Y también cuando decía la verdad también me reía –le dice a Tris 2, ella (junto a Tori 2) empieza a reír.

**La miro fijamente. ― ¿Dos? ―pregunto. Mi garganta está tan apretada que es difícil hablar.**

―**Si hubieses demostrado una aversión automática para el cuchillo y seleccionado el queso, el simulacro se habría llevado a un escenario diferente, el cual confirmaría tu aptitud para Concordia. Eso no sucedió, por lo que estás fuera de Concordia ―Tori se rasca el dorso del cuello―. Normalmente, la simulación avanza de forma lineal, aislar una de las Facciones descartando el resto. Las decisiones que tomaste ni siquiera te permiten en Sinceridad, la siguiente posibilidad, a ser descartada, así que tuve que cambiar la simulación para que estuvieras en el autobús. Y tu insistencia en la falta de honradez descarta Sinceridad. ―Medio sonríe―. No te preocupes por eso. Solos los de Sinceridad dirían la verdad en esa.**

**Uno de los nudos en mi pecho se afloja. Quizá no soy una persona horrible.**

―**Supongo que eso no es del todo cierto. Las personas que dicen la verdad son de Sinceridad... y Abnegación ―dice―. Lo que nos da un problema.**

**Mi boca se cae abierta.**

-¿Entonces como…? –empieza preguntar Caleb 1

-Espera, ya lo van a leer –le dice Tris 1

―**Por un lado, te lanzaste sobre el perro en lugar de dejar que atacara a la niña, que es una respuesta de Abnegación orientada... pero por el otro, cuando el hombre te dijo que la verdad lo salvaría, todavía te negaste a decirlo. No es una respuesta de Abnegación orientada ―suspira―. El no correr del perro sugiere Intrepidez, pero también lo hace tomar el cuchillo, lo cual no hiciste.**

**Se aclara la garganta y continúa. ―Tu respuesta inteligente al perro indica una fuerte alineación con Sabiduría. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con tu indecisión en la primera etapa, pero…**

―**Sí y no. Mi conclusión― explica―, es que demostraste igual aptitud para Abnegación, Intrepidez, y Sabiduría. Las personas que reciben este tipo de resultados son... ―Mira sobre su hombro como si espera que alguien apareciera detrás de ella―... Se llaman**

**-**¡TAMBORES POR FAVOR! –grita Uriah 2 haciendo como si tuviera unos tambores en sus manos. Para sorpresa de todos, el sonido si sonó _**"tan tan"**_

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunta Tris 1

-Es que soy brillante –le respondió

**Divergentes ―dice la última palabra en voz tan baja que casi no la escucho, y se tensa, la mirada de preocupación vuelve. Ella camina alrededor de la silla y se acerca a mí.**

―**Beatrice ―dice ella―, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes compartir esta información con nadie. Esto es muy importante. No se supone que debamos compartir los resultados.**

La Sra. Prior 2 miro a Tori 2 con una ceja alzada.

-Hey, en ese tiempo no sabia que usted era Divergente –dice Tori alzando sus brazos en son de paz.

**Asiento. ―Ya lo sé.**

―**No ―Tori se arrodilla junto a la silla ahora y coloca los brazos sobre los apoyabrazos. Nuestros rostros están a centímetros de distancia –Esto es diferente. No quiero decir que no debes compartirlos ahora, significa que nunca debes compartirlos con nadie, nunca, pase lo que pase. La Divergencia es extremadamente peligrosa. ¿Me entiendes?**

–Si

–No

Todos miraron a las Tris's, la del futuro dijo _si_, mientras que la del pasado dijo un _no_.

―**Está bien. ―Saco las manos de los brazos de la silla y me pongo de pie. Me siento insegura.**

―**Yo sugiero ―dice Tori―, que te vayas a casa. Tienes mucho en qué pensar, y esperar con los demás, puede no beneficiarte.**

―**Tengo que decirle a mi hermano a dónde voy. **

-Tris –gime Cuatro 2 cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos. Los del pasado lo miran sorprendido, él lo ignora.

―**Voy a dejarle saber.**

**Me toco la frente y mirando al suelo mientras salgo de la habitación. No puedo soportar mirarla a los ojos. No puedo soportar pensar en la Ceremonia de Elección de mañana.**

**Es mi elección ahora, no importa lo que dice la prueba.**

**Abnegación. Intrepidez. Sabiduría.**

_**Divergente.**_

**Decido no tomar el autobús. Si llego a casa temprano, mi padre se dará cuenta cuando compruebe los registros de la casa al final del día, y voy a tener que explicarle lo que pasó. En lugar de eso camino. Voy a tener que interceptar a Caleb antes de que mencione algo a nuestros padres, pero Caleb puede guardar un secreto.**

**Me paseo por el centro de la carretera. Los autobuses tienden a irse hacia la acera, por lo que es más seguro aquí.**

**A veces, en las calles cerca de mi casa, puedo ver los lugares donde las líneas amarillas solía estar. No tenemos necesidad de ellas ahora que hay tan pocos coches. No necesitamos semáforos, tampoco, pero en algunos lugares cuelgan precariamente sobre el camino como si pudieran caerse en cualquier momento.**

-Y eso es nuestro Chicago –dice Lynn 2 con sarcasmo

**La renovación se mueve lentamente a través de la ciudad, con lo que es un mosaico de nuevos y limpios edificios y viejas ruinas. La mayoría de los nuevos edificios se encuentran junto a la marisma, que solía ser un lago hace mucho tiempo. La agencia de voluntarios de Abnegación para la cual mi madre trabaja es responsable de la mayor parte de las renovaciones.**

**Cuando miro el estilo de vida de Abnegación como una extraña, creo que es hermoso. Cuando veo a mi familia moverse en armonía; cuando vamos a las cenas y todo el mundo limpia juntos después sin tener que pedirlo; cuando veo a Caleb ayudar a extraños a llevar sus compras, me enamoro de esta vida de nuevo. Es sólo cuando trato de vivirla por mí misma que tengo problemas.**

**Nunca se siente genuina.**

**Pero la elección de una Facción diferente significaría abandonar a mi familia. De forma permanente.**

**Un poco más allá del sector de la ciudad de Abnegación está el estiramiento de esqueletos de construcción y aceras rotas a través de las que ahora camino. Hay lugares donde la carretera se ha derrumbado por completo, dejando al descubierto los sistemas de alcantarillado y el metro vacío que tengo que tener cuidado de evitar, y los lugares que apestan con tanta fuerza a aguas residuales y basura que tengo que taparme la nariz.**

_Mmm, hay que remodelar la ciudad _piensa Johanna Reyes

**Aquí es donde los Sin Facciones viven. Debido a que no pudieron completar la Iniciación en cualquiera de las Facciones que eligieron, viven en la pobreza, haciendo el trabajo que nadie quiere hacer. Ellos son porteros y trabajadores de la construcción y recolectores de basura, hacen tejidos y operan trenes y autobuses. A cambio de su trabajo, consiguen comida y ropa, pero, como dice mi madre, no lo suficiente de ambos.**

-Eso es mentira, los de Abnegación no les da esas cosas, se las quedan –dice alguien

-¿De casualidad tienes unos libros para probarlo? –pregunta Tris 2 al chico que pregunto

-No, pero… -empieza a decir pero Tris 2 lo interrumpe

-Entonces sierra el pico, idiota –le dice

**Veo a un hombre Sin Facción parado en una esquina más adelante. Lleva una irregular ropa marrón y la piel se le cae de su mandíbula. Me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada, sin poder mirar hacia otro lado.**

Cuatro 2 se tensa.

―**Disculpe ―dice él. Su voz es ronca―. ¿Tiene algo que pueda comer?**

**Siento un nudo en la garganta. Una voz fuerte en mi cabeza me dice, **_**Agacha la cabeza y seguí caminando.**_

_Hazlo _piensa Cuatro 2

_**No. **_**Sacudo la cabeza. **_**No debo tener miedo de este hombre. Necesita ayuda y se supone que tengo que ayudarlo.**_

Cuatro 2 cierra los ojos y los aprieta.

―**Um... sí ―le digo. Meto la mano en mi bolsa. Mi padre dice que tenga comida en mi bolsa en todo momento exactamente por esta razón. **

Los Señores Prior asienten.

**Le ofrezco al hombre una pequeña bolsa de rodajas de manzana secas.**

-¿Es todo? ¿No tienes una mini-McDonnald's y una lata de Coca-Cola contigo? –pregunta perpleja Marlene 2

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Al 1, pero nadie lo respondió

-¿Cómo voy a tener todo eso en ese tiempo? –pregunta divertida Tris 2

-No lo se… -dice Marlene 2 después de pensarlo

**Él la busca, pero en lugar de tomar la bolsa, su mano se cierra alrededor de mi muñeca. **

Cuatro 2 aprieta los dientes y trata de calmarse, Tris 2 maldice por no estar cerca de Tobías mientras esta así. Sabe lo que sigue y no le gusta pero que puede hacer.

**Me sonríe. Tiene un hueco entre sus dientes frontales.**

Las chicas hacen una mueca

―**Vaya, ¿no tienes ojos bonitos? ―dice él ―. Es una pena que el resto de tu persona sea tan sencillo. **

**Mi corazón late con fuerza. Tiro de mi mano, pero él aprieta su agarre. Huelo algo acre y desagradable en su aliento.**

―**Te ves muy joven para estar caminando sola, querida ―dice él.**

**Dejo de tirar, y me paro más derecha. Sé que tengo un aspecto joven, no es necesario que me lo recuerde. ―Soy más grande de lo que parezco ―replico―. Tengo dieciséis.**

**Sus labios se abren, revelando un molar gris con un pozo oscuro en un lado. No puedo decir si está sonriendo o haciendo una mueca. ―Entonces, ¿no es hoy un día especial para ti? **

-¿Es un acosador o qué? –pregunta Marlene 2

-Creo que se refiera a la prueba –dice Christina 2

**¿El día antes de elegir?**

―**Suéltame ―le digo. He oído en mis oídos. Mi voz suena clara y severa, no lo que yo esperaba escuchar. Siento que no me pertenece.**

**Estoy lista. Sé lo que voy a hacer. Me imagino a mí misma llevando mi codo hacia atrás y golpeándolo. Veo la bolsa de manzanas volar lejos de mí. Escucho mis pasos mientras corro. Estoy preparada para actuar.**

**-**¡ENTONCES HAZLO! –gritaron la cafetería, haciendo que las Tris's se sonrojaran.

**Pero luego él me libera la muñeca, tomando las manzanas, y dice―: Elige con cuidado, niña.»**

-Ese es el final del Capitulo 3 –dice Tori 1. – ¿Vamos a leer otro?

-Si, ¿Quién quiere leer? –pregunta Will 2

-Yo –para sorpresa de todos fue Cara 2. Tori 1 le entrega el libro y lee

**«Capitulo 4.**

**Llego a mi calle cinco minutos antes de lo que acostumbro según mi reloj, que es el único adorno que la Abnegación me permite, y sólo porque es práctico. Tiene una banda de color gris y una cara de vidrio. Si lo inclino de forma correcta, casi puedo ver mi reflejo en mi mano.**

-¿Eres vanidosa? Qué sorpresa –le dice Molly a Tris 1

-Perdón por no mirarme al espejo durante 16 años –dice Tris 2 con sarcasmo. Molly la fulmino con la mirada.

**Las casas de mi calle son todas del mismo tamaño y forma. Están hechas de cemento gris, con pocas ventanas, económicas, con bordes rectangulares. Los jardines son de pasto de cuaresma y los buzones son de metal apagado. Para algunos, la vista podría ser triste, pero para mí la simplicidad es reconfortante.**

**La razón de la sencillez no es por desprecio a la singularidad, como las otras Facciones que a veces interpretan eso. Todo ―nuestras casas, nuestras ropas, nuestros peinados― se plantean para que nos ayuden a olvidarnos de nosotros mismos y para protegernos de la vanidad, la codicia y la envidia, que son justamente las formas del egoísmo. Si tenemos poco y queremos poco, todos somos iguales y no le tenemos envidia a nadie.**

**Yo trato de que me guste esto.**

**Me siento en el porche delantero y espero a que llegue Caleb. Esto no toma mucho tiempo. Después de un minuto veo a una forma vestida de gris caminando por la calle. Escucho risas. En la escuela tratamos de no llamar demasiado la atención sobre nosotros mismos, pero una vez que estás en casa, los juegos y las bromas inician. Mi tendencia natural hacia el sarcasmo todavía no es apreciada. El sarcasmo siempre es a expensas de alguien. Tal vez sea mejor que la Abnegación quiera que yo la suprima. Tal vez no tenga que dejar a mi familia. Tal vez si lucho por hacer bien el trabajo de Abnegación, mi acto se convertirá en realidad.**

― **¡Beatrice! ―dice Caleb―. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?**

―**Estoy bien. ―Él está con Susan y su hermano Robert, y Susan me está dando una mirada extraña, como si fuera una persona diferente a la que ella conocía esta mañana. **

-Es que te veías muy diferente –le dice Susan 1 a las Tris's

**Me encojo de hombros―. Cuando la prueba terminó, me enfermé. Debe haber sido por el líquido que nos dieron. Me siento mejor ahora, sin embargo.**

**Trato de sonreír convincentemente. Me parecen haber persuadido a Susan y**

**Robert, que ya no parecen preocupados por mi estabilidad mental, pero Caleb me entorna los ojos, como lo hace cuando alguien sospecha de duplicidad.**

― **¿Han tomado el autobús hoy día? ―pregunto. No me importa cómo Susan y Robert llegaron de la escuela, pero tengo que cambiar de tema.**

-¡Hey! –dijeron ofendidos los Susan y Robert; las Tris's

-En mi defensa me acaba de enterar que soy Divergente –dice Tris 2 alzando los brazos

―**Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde ―dice Susan―, y nos dijo que tenemos pasar algún tiempo pensando antes de la ceremonia de mañana.**

**Mi corazón late con fuerza ante la mención de la ceremonia.**

―**Estás invitada a venir después, si lo deseas ―dice Caleb cortésmente.**

-Parece que alguien tiene novia –dice Lynn 2 con burla

-¡Oh, déjenlo! ¿Qué no ven que están haciendo sonrojar a la novia? –dice Uriah 2 siguiéndole el juego

-¡Cállense! –les dice Caleb 2 todo sonrojado

―**Gracias. ―Susan le sonríe a Caleb. Robert levanta una ceja hacia mí. Él y yo hemos estado intercambiando miradas durante el año pasado,**

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces esto será un Tris&Robert? –pregunta inocente Christina 1

-¡Oh, Christina, si supieras! –le dice Christina 2 a Christina 1

-¡Nosotros no somos una pareja! –gritan Tris 2 y Robert 2

-Pues parecen –dice Al 1

-¿Nos vez besando? –pregunta Tris 2 con el ceño fruncido

-No, pero…

-¡Entonces calla! –gritan Tris 2 y Robert 2

Nadie noto como Cuatro 2 apretaba los dientes, y sentía unos enormes celos.

…**cuando Susan y Caleb coqueteaban de la forma tentativa sólo conocida por la Abnegación.**

-Ósea nada –dice Uriah 1 con una sonrisa inocente

**Los ojos de Caleb siguen el camino de Susan, tengo que agarrar su brazo para sacarlo de su aturdimiento. Lo llevaría a la casa y cerraría la puerta detrás de nosotros.**

**Se vuelve hacia mí. Con sus cejas oscuras y rectas reuniéndose para que una arruga aparezca entre ellas. Cuando frunce el ceño, se parece más a mi madre que a mi padre. En un instante lo veo viviendo el mismo tipo de vida que mi padre: permanecer en la Abnegación, aprendiendo un oficio, casándose con Susan, y teniendo una familia. Será maravilloso.**

-No nací en Abnegación –dice el Sr. Prior del pasado a sus hijos y Tris 2 y Caleb 2

-¿Qué? –preguntan Tris 1 y Caleb 1

-Lo sabemos –dicen los del futuro

-¿En serio? –pregunta perplejo Andrew Prior 1

-See –dice Tris 2, mientras que su hermano asentía

-¿Cómo…?

-Mejor continuemos –le corta Caleb 2

**Yo no puedo verme.**

― **¿Vas a decirme la verdad? ―pregunta en voz baja.**

-Nop –dice Tris 2

―**La verdad es que… ―le digo―, se supone que no tengo que hablar de ello. Y no se supone que tú no tienes que preguntarlo.**

-¡Tómala! –dice Marlene 2 chocando las manos

― **¿Todas esas reglas que tuerces, y no puedes torcer esta? ¿Ni siquiera para algo tan importante? ―Sus cejas se juntan, y muerde la comisura de sus labios. Aunque sus palabras son acusatorias, suena como si estuviera investigando para obtener información, como si en realidad quisiera mi respuesta.**

**Estrecho mis ojos. ― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué paso en tu prueba, Caleb?**

**Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Escucho el silbato de un tren, tan débil que podría fácilmente ser el viento silbando a través de un callejón. Pero yo lo sé cuando lo escucho. El sonido suena como la Tenacidad llamándome hacia ellos.**

―**Sólo... no les digas a nuestros padres lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? ―le digo. Sus ojos se quedan en los míos por unos segundos, y luego asiente con la cabeza.**

**Quiero ir arriba y acostarme. La prueba, la caminata, y mi encuentro con el hombre sin Facción me agotaron. Pero mi hermano hizo el desayuno esta mañana, y mi madre preparó los almuerzos, y mi padre hizo la cena de anoche, así que es mi turno para cocinar. Respiro profundamente y entro en la cocina para empezar a cocinar. Un minuto después, Caleb se une a mí.**

**-**¡Deja de hacer eso! –chilla Tris 2

-¿Qué? ¿Ayudarte? –pregunto sin comprender Caleb 2

-Si, como si necesitara tu ayuda

-Tal vez no la necesites, pero…

-No, no la necesito.

-¡CALLENSE! –grita Lynn 2

**Aprieto los dientes. Él ayuda con todo. Lo que más me irrita de él es su bondad natural, su innata generosidad.**

-¿Por qué? –pregunta curioso Uriah 2

-Segundo libro –dice simplemente Tris 2 con un suspiro

**Caleb y yo trabajamos juntos, sin hablar. Cocino los guisantes en la cocina. Él descongela cuatro piezas de pollo. La mayor parte de lo que comemos son congelados o enlatados, porque las granjas en estos días están muy lejos. Mi madre me dijo una vez que, hace mucho tiempo, hubo personas que no compraban los productos genéticamente modificados, ya que veían esto como artificial. Ahora no tenemos otra opción.**

-No están malo –dice Robert 1

-Habla la persona que se cambio de Facción –dice Susan 1, Robert 1 rodo los ojos.

-Si, es por la comida –dice en tono que dejaba ver que lo decía con sarcasmo

Christina 2, Will 2, Al 2 y Tris 2 se miraron antes de soltar carcajdas.

-¿Estas segura que no es un Tris&Robert? –pregunta inocentemente Christina 2 sabiendo la respuesta, Tris 2 le saca la lengua.

**En el momento en que mis padres llegan a casa, la cena está lista y la mesa puesta. Mi padre deja caer su bolsa en la puerta y me besa en la cabeza. Otras personas lo ven como un hombre obstinado ―muy testarudo, tal vez― pero también es cariñoso. Trato de ver sólo lo bueno en él; lo intento.**

― **¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? ―me pregunta. Echo los guisantes en un tazón.**

―**Bien ―le digo. No podría ser Sinceridad. Miento con demasiada facilidad.**

―**Me enteré de que hubo algún tipo contratiempo con una de las pruebas ―dice mi madre.**

-Oh, oh. Te cacharon –dice divertido Al 2, Tris 2 le saca la lengua

**Como mi padre, ella trabaja para el gobierno, pero maneja los proyectos de mejora de la ciudad. Se reclutó en los voluntarios para administrar las pruebas de aptitud. La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, organiza a los trabajadores para ayudar a los Sin Facciones con alimento, refugio y oportunidades de trabajo.**

Esa vez Peter 1 no comenta nada.

― **¿En serio? ―dice mi padre. Un problema con las pruebas de aptitud es raro.**

-Y lo es, aún con un Divergente –dice Tori 1

-Les dije que era especial –sonríe con inocencia Tris 2

-Somos –le corrige George

―**No sé mucho acerca de ello, pero mi amigo Erin me dijo que algo salió mal con una de las pruebas, por lo que los resultados tuvieron que ser reportados verbalmente. ―Mi madre pone una servilleta al lado de cada plato sobre la mesa―. Al parecer, el estudiante se enfermó y fue enviado a casa temprano.**

―**Mi madre se encoge de hombros―. Espero que se encuentre bien.**

**¿Escucharon ustedes dos acerca de eso?**

-Si, mama. Es que Tris descubrió que es Divergente y casi se desmaya –dice Caleb 2 con una sonrisa

-Pero descuida estoy bien –le sigue el juego Tris 2. La Sra. Prior del futuro niega la cabeza divertida y los mira con una gran sonrisa.

―**No ―dice Caleb. Le sonríe a mi madre.**

**Mi hermano no podría ser Sinceridad tampoco.**

-Por supuesto que no –susurra Cuatro 2

**Nos sentamos en la mesa. Siempre los alimentos se pasan hacia la derecha, y no se come hasta que cada uno se sirve. Mi padre extiende sus manos a mi madre y mi hermano, y ellos extienden sus manos hacia mí, y mi padre le da gracias a Dios por los alimentos, por el trabajo, los amigos y por la familia. No todas las familias de Abnegación son religiosas, pero mi padre dice que debemos tratar de no sentir esas diferencias, ya que sólo nos dividen. No estoy segura de qué hacer con eso.**

―**Por lo tanto ―mi madre le dice a mi padre―, cuéntame.**

**Toma la mano de mi padre y mueve su dedo en un pequeño círculo sobre sus nudillos. Miro a sus manos unidas. Mis padres se aman, **

Andrew y Natalie Prior (del futuro) comparten un beso.

…**pero rara vez muestran un afecto como este frente a nosotros. Ellos nos enseñaron que el contacto físico es poderoso, entonces he sido cautelosa de ello desde que era más joven.**

―**Dime lo que te molesta ―añade.**

**Miro a mi plato. Los agudos sentidos de mi madre a veces me sorprenden, pero ahora me reprenden. ¿Por qué estaba tan centrada en mí misma que no me di cuenta de su ceño fruncido y su postura hundida?**

―**He tenido un día difícil en el trabajo ―dice―, bueno, en realidad, era Marcus quien tuvo el día difícil. No debería reclamar sobre ello.**

-Qué se pudra ese hijo de…

-¡Tris!

-Lo siento mama, pero tú sabes a que me refiero

Cuatro 1 se tensa y piensa si es posible que sepa que le hizo Marcus a él. _Imposible, como puede saber eso de mí, como si fuera una persona importante para mí _piensa él mientras que Cuatro 2 piensa en como su novia se entero de eso y sonrío por eso.

Marcus 1 se tensa, no sabia que la hija del matrimonio Prior sabia lo que le había hecho a su hijo Tobías. Lo que no sabía es que la mayoría (del futuro) sabía eso.

**Marcus es un compañero de trabajo de mi padre, ellos son los líderes políticos. La ciudad es gobernada por un consejo de medio centenar de personas, compuesto en su totalidad por representantes de Abnegación, porque nuestra Facción es considerada como incorruptible, debido a nuestro compromiso con la Abnegación. Nuestros líderes son seleccionados por sus pares por sus impecables caracteres, fortaleza moral y capacidades de liderazgo. Los representantes de cada una de las otras Facciones pueden hablar en las reuniones en nombre de un tema en particular, pero en última instancia, la decisión es la del Consejo. Y mientras que el consejo técnicamente toma las decisiones en conjunto, Marcus es el particularmente influyente.**

**Ha sido así desde el comienzo de la gran paz, cuando las Facciones se formaron. Creo que el sistema persiste porque tenemos miedo de lo que podría pasar si no lo hiciera: Guerra.**

― **¿Es acerca del informe público de Jeanine Matthews? ―dice mi madre.**

**Jeanine Matthews es la única representante de los Sabiduría, seleccionada en base a su puntuación de IQ. Mi padre se queja con frecuencia de él.**

**Miro hacia arriba. ― ¿Un informe?**

**Caleb me da una mirada de advertencia. No se supone que debemos hablar en la mesa a menos que nuestros padres nos hagan una pregunta directa, y por lo general no lo hacen.**

Tris 2 gruño, recordando a su abuelo del lado de su papa. En el cielo tuvieron que visitarlo y al final termino en desastre.

-Ya me disculpe –dice el Sr. Prior 2 sabiendo lo que su hija pensaba

-¡No tenia el derecho a decirme eso! –chillo Tris 2 recordando la conversación que tuvo con su querido abuelo (nótese el sarcasmo) en el cielo. Will 2 y Uriah 2 se echaron a carcajadas al recordar como Tris 2 había atacado a su abuelo porque le había dicho a algo a Prim que la verdad no se le dice a una niña; y como también le había dicho a Tris 2 que consiguiera un marido, al final de tanto aguantar Tris 2 le dijo a su abuelo que ya no están en una época y que eso era el cielo no la tierra. Causando que el abuelo le dijera _"¡chamaca del demonio, así no se le habla a los mayores!" _ Unos minutos después el Sr. Prior llamo a Will y a Uriah para detener a Tris que estaba subiendo a un árbol para perseguir al abuelo que por cierto él también había subido al árbol al verse perseguido por su nieta. -¡Y ni siquiera me prestaste el auto como acordamos!

-El trato era que si todo salía bien te lo prestaría

Tris 2 bufo molesta y negó con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados

-No el trato era que si me comportaba me lo prestaría

-¿Y te comportaste?

-¡Si! Hasta que eso viejo… -Andrew Prior le dio una mirada ruda, Tris 2 suspiro para calmarse y murmuro –: Claro como tú no tuviste que consolar a Prim mientras ella estaba llorando.

-¿Prim lloro? –pregunto preocupado Will 2

-¿Cómo crees que no lloro? Después de lo que le dijo ese _señor_ –dice Uriah 2

-¿Conocieron al abuelo? –pregunta Caleb 2, Tris 2 se muerde el labio para no decir nada.

-Si

-¿Cómo es él, Will?

-Er…mejor continuemos con la lectura –Tris 2 se muerda la lengua para no bufar.

**Nuestros oídos están escuchando un regalo para ellos, dice mi padre. Ellos nos regalan sus atentos oídos luego de la cena, en la sala de estar.**

―**Sí ―responde mi padre. Sus ojos entrecerrados―. Aquellos arrogantes, mojigatos ―él se detiene y se aclara la garganta―. Lo siento. Pero ella dio a conocer un informe que ataca el carácter de Marcus.**

Después de calmarse Tris 2 se pregunta como supo ella de eso. Frunce el ceño y luego un pensamiento la aterra. Para detener que los de Abnegación revelaran el video se comunicaron con Jeanine Matthews y le dieron información…incluido esa. Tris 2 se estremeció no solo vieron sus vidas, vieron como un padre maltrataba a su hijo, sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Apretó los dientes y una sonrisa malvada y traviesa surgió de ella. _Tengo una idea _pienso.

**Levanto mis cejas. ― ¿Qué decía? ―pregunto.**

―**Beatrice ―dice Caleb en voz baja.**

**Volteo la cabeza, girando el tenedor una, otra y otra vez hasta que el calor sale por mis mejillas. No me gusta ser reprendida. Sobre todo por mi hermano. **

Todos miraron a las Tris's incrédulos.

―**Dijo ―empieza mi padre―, que la violencia y la crueldad de Marcus hacia su hijo es la razón por la cual su hijo eligió Intrepidez en lugar de Abnegación.**

-¿Eso es verdad? –pregunta alguien con voz femenina. Tris 2 se muerde los labios para evitar decir _"jodete, niña"_

-Obviamente es mentira –dice el Sr. Prior del pasado al ver que el otro no decía nada.

Tris 2 suspira y se cruza de brazos y hunde su cabeza en ella. Pude sentir el metal cerca de su nariz tal como puede sentir las miradas que le dan.

**Pocas personas que han nacido en Abnegación optan por salir de ella. Cuando lo hacen, lo recordamos. Hace dos años, el hijo de Marcos, Tobias, **

Tris 2 suspira mas fuerte y se repite el nombre de Tobias varias veces. Le encanta el nombre, y se siente bien que ella era de una de las pocas personas que le dicen así.

…**nos dejó por Intrepidez, y Marcus estaba devastado.**

Otro bufido.

**Tobias era su único hijo y su única familia ya que su esposa murió**

Otro bufido.

-Pues al parecer no esta muerta –dice Marcus 1

…**al dar a luz a su segundo hijo. El bebé murió minutos después.**

Eso la intrigo y levanto la cabeza para localizar a Evelyn Johnson 2.

-¿Él bebe esta muerto? –no se pudo evitar preguntar

-Claro que si –dice un poco ofendida.

-Lo siento –después de fruncir el ceño y escondió la cabeza en sus brazos de nuevo.

**Nunca conocí a Tobias.**

-Imagínate si lo hubieras hecho. Un amor desde niños –dice con inocencia Christina 2, dejando a muchos confusos.

-¿Cómo que _"desde" _niños? –pregunta Cuatro 1, Christina 2 lo ignora.

-¿Quién apuesta que será un Tris&Tobias? –pregunta Christina con descaro. Todos los del futuro levantaron la mano. Cuatro 1 miro a Cuatro 2 con ojos de platos al ver que el también levanto la mano.

-Ósea qué… -empieza a decir incrédulo de la situación.

-Ya me revolví –dice Tris 1 -¿Quién es Tobias?

-Mejor seguimos.

Tris 2 sonríe aun con la cabeza hundida.

**Rara vez asistió a los eventos de la comunidad y nunca se unió a su padre en nuestra casa para la cena. A menudo mi padre comentaba que era extraño,**

-Lo siento, pero se me hacia extraño que nunca quisieras comer con nosotros –dice sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Esta aquí? –pregunta perpleja Tris 1

-No comas ansias Tris –le dice Christina 2, haciendo que Tris 1 se sonrojara. Cuatro 1 no noto como Cuatro 2 se sentaba al lado suyo por mirar a Tris 1 sonrojarse. Dio un salto cuando Cuatro 2 le hablo.

-Si fueras tú, aprovecharías para ver a Tris sonrojarse, es muy difícil hacerlo en mi tiempo

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo terminaron juntos?

-Me gusto Tris desde que cayó desde el arnés y tú lo sabes.

-Pensé que era otra cosa… -murmura para si misma. –Es especial

-Si, lo es. –dice Cuatro 2 con una sonrisa

-Estoy a punto de estallar.

-No es tan malo. Si yo lo soporto tu puedes hacerlo –le sonríe Cuatro 2 a Tris 2 que se acaba de sentar al lado de él.

-Si, me pregunto ¿como puedes aguantar su presencia? –le pregunta Tris 2

-Es que yo ya tuve mi venganza –le dice y le guiña un ojo.

-¿Cuándo van a anunciar que son novios? –pregunta sin titeos Cuatro 1

-Pues… creo que hasta que lo lean. Porque si decimos que somos novios, sabrán que tu eres Tobias.

-Gracias, Tris. –dice Cuatro 2 y le sonríe a Tris 2, sabiendo que es importante para el y para el otro Cuatro.

-Espera, ¿Cómo que tú ya tuviste venganza? –pregunta interesado Cuatro 1

-Segundo libro –responde Tris 2 y mira como ya van a leer de nuevo.

…**pero eso ahora no importa.**

― **¿Cruel? ¿Marcus? ―Mi madre niega con la cabeza―. Ese pobre hombre.**

**Como si necesitara que le recuerden de su pérdida.**

-Me arrepiento de decir eso –dice la Sra. Prior del futuro. La del pasado solo frunce el ceño.

― **¿De la traición de su hijo, quieres decir?― dice mi padre con frialdad―. No debería sorprenderme este punto. Los Sabiduría nos han estado atacando con estos informes durante meses. Y este no es el final. Habrá más, te lo garantizo.**

**Yo no debería hablar otra vez, pero no puedo ayudarme a mí misma. Lo dejo escapar. ― ¿Por qué hacen esto?**

-¿Quién? ¿Marcus o Erudición? –pregunto duramente Lynn 2

-¿Ella lo sabe? –pregunta Cuatro 1 a Cuatro 2

-Al parecer si… -dice con el ceño fruncido. A un lado de ellos Tris 2 silba inocentemente -¿Tris…hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Nah, mejor leíamos.

― **¿Por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad para escuchar a tu padre, Beatrice? ―me dice mi madre suavemente. Esto formulado como una sugerencia, no como una orden. Veo a través de la mesa a Caleb, quien tiene esa mirada de desaprobación en sus ojos. Miro mis guisantes. No estoy segura de que pueda vivir esta vida de obligación por mucho más tiempo. No soy lo suficientemente buena.**

― **¿Sabes por qué? ―dice mi padre―, porque tenemos algo que ellos quieren.**

Tris 2 gime y cierra los ojos. Si tan solo su padre le hubiera dicho, no tendría que pasar por algunas cosas.

**Valoramos el conocimiento por encima de todos los resultados en el ansia de poder, y que llevan a los hombres a los lugares oscuros y vacíos. Debemos estar agradecidos de que sabemos más. ―Asiento con la cabeza.**

Tris 2 niega inconscientemente hacia lo que su papa un día dijo. _No_ piensa, recordando que por culpa de eso sus papas murieron.

**Yo sé que no me van a elegir Sabiduría, a pesar de que los resultados de mi prueba sugieran que podría. Yo soy la hija de mi padre.**

-Ni modo que la hija del abuelo –dice Caleb para aligerar el ambiente o al menos eso es lo que creen algunos. Él lo hace por que ve a su hermana preocupada y eso no le gusta.

**Mis padres limpian después de la cena. Ni siquiera dejan a Caleb ayudarlos, porque se supone que debemos mantener para nosotros esta noche, en lugar de reunirnos en la sala de estar, así podemos pensar en nuestros resultados.**

**Mi familia podría ser capaz de ayudarme a elegir, si yo pudiera hablar sobre mis resultados. Pero no puedo. En mi memoria hay susurros de alerta de Tori cada vez que mi decisión de mantener la boca cerrada afloja. Caleb y yo subimos las escaleras, en la parte superior, cuando nos dividimos para ir a nuestras habitaciones separadas, me detiene con una mano sobre mi hombro.**

―**Beatrice ―dice, mirándome con severidad a los ojos ―, debemos pensar en nuestra familia. ―Hay un tambaleo en su voz―. Pero también debemos pensar en nosotros mismos.**

-Idiota –murmura Cuatro 2, solo Cuatro 1 y Tris 2 lo escucharon. Tris 2 no dice nada, sabe que su hermano de verdad es un idiota. Mientras que Cuatro 2 frunce el ceño al ver que Tris 2 no dice nada.

**Por un momento lo miro fijamente. Nunca lo he visto pensar en sí mismo, nunca le oí insistir en nada de eso del interés. **

**Estoy muy sorprendida por el comentario, que sólo digo lo que se supone que tengo que decir: ―Las pruebas no tienen que cambiar nuestras decisiones.**

**Sonríe un poco. ― ¿No lo hacen, entonces?**

**Me aprieta el hombro y camina hacia su habitación. Me asomo a su habitación, veo la cama sin hacer y un montón de libros en su escritorio.**

-¡Como no me di cuenta! –grita Tris 2 llamando la atención sin querer.

-¡¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta solo con mirar los libros?! –chilla Lynn 2

-No, –dice una sonrojada Tris 2 – me di cuenta cuando escogió su Facción –muchos la miran incrédulos

**Él cierra la puerta. Me gustaría poder decirle que estamos pasando por lo mismo. Me gustaría poder hablar con él, como yo quiero hacerlo en lugar de como se supone que debo. Pero la idea de admitir que necesito ayuda es demasiado difícil de soportar, por lo que me doy la vuelta. **

**Entro en mi habitación, y cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí, me doy cuenta de que la decisión puede ser muy sencilla. Se requeriría de un gran acto de generosidad para elegir la Abnegación, o un gran acto de valentía para elegir Intrepidez, y tal vez sólo elegir una sobre la otra prueba me demostrará dónde pertenezco.**

-¿Y Sabiduría? –pregunta Fernando

-Bueno, er, -empieza decir una incomoda Tris 2 –yo ya sabia que no quería ir a Erudición.

-Me siento muy ofendido –dice Fernando

-Sabes que no quería decir eso. –dice Tris 2

-Lo se

**Mañana, aquellas dos cualidades lucharán dentro de mí, y sólo una puede ganar.»**

-¿Luchar? –pregunta Will 1 con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh…! –dice Tris 1. Tris 2 sonríe y se para.

-¡Soy Divergente y no puedo ser controlada! –dice y se siente con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ese es el final del Capitulo 4 –dice Cara 2 con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Leemos otro? –pregunta Will 2

-¡Claro como tu no lees! –dice indignada Tori 2

-Bueno, ya. ¿Qué quieren hacer entonces? –pregunta Will 2

-¡Todos los iniciados vengan! –grita Eric. Cuatro 1 se levanta y también Lauren

-Adiós Cuatro –se despide Tris 2, para sorpresa de los iniciados, Cuatro le sonríe.

-Nada de adiós –dice de repente Max, Tris 2 gruñe silenciosamente y para su suerte no la escuchan excepto Cuatro 2 –Hable con las personas del futuro. Will, Uriah y tú entrenaran como ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que tienen 16 años.

-¿Y? –Pregunta bruscamente Tris 2 -Yo pase las pruebas

-¡Vamos, Tris! Sera divertido –dice Uriah 2. Antes que Tris 2 diga algo más, Will habla

-Si, lo haremos.

-Okay, vayan con ellos –finaliza y se va.

-Adiós –dice secamente Tris 2 a Cuatro 2

Los iniciados empiezan a irse y Will 2, Uriah 2 y Tris 2 lo siguen.

* * *

_¡Si joder!*_


	6. Capitulo 5 & 6

**Leyendo Divergente para mejorar el futuro**

**Capitulo 6.-**Capitulo 5 & 6

Todo estaba en orden en el cielo, los pequeños niños que había estaban jugando en el jardín, los adultos viendo una película que sus hijos habían actuado ahí, los adolecentes (que de hecho hay más) estaban en una gran sala, muy aburridos. Cuando de pronto una gran explosión resonó en el cielo…

* * *

Todos los personajes no son míos, solo estoy jugando con ellos. Les pertenecen a las grandiosas Verónica Roth de _Divergente, _ J. K. Rowling de _Harry Potter, _Stephenie Meyerde _Crepúsculo_ ySuzanne Collins de _Los Juegos del Hambre. _ ¡Ah, Spoilers en todas partes! Esta historia es como muchas de _"Leyendo" _y me inspire en ellas, pero la trama es mía.

* * *

.:Ahora los del **futuro** tendrán letra _cursiva. _Mientras que los del **pasado **letra normal cuando lean:.

* * *

**POV **_**Tris**_** –del futuro –**

_Will_ me dijo que estaba actuando como una niña. Una niña chiflada. Así que deje de estar enojada y puse atención a los movimientos que hacía Cuatro para enseñar como pelear. No los necesito, pero después de capitular e tomado la decisión de aprender todo lo que este a mi alcance.

Eso fue mis pensamientos antes que _Will_ se la pasara contando chistes y distrayéndome.

Eric se enojo, me hizo pelear con Drew, así aquí estoy, esperando por su ataque. Estamos en modo defensa y Eric parece satisfecho consigo mismo. No puedo decir nada, quisiera que le patearan el trasero a _Will_ en lugar que a mí, pero sé que es lo que quiere Eric. Rendirme.

-Bueno cuando quieran –dice la voz de Eric.

_Por favor, Por favor, Por favor… que aparezca un dementor… ¿eso rimo? _Sacudí la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos.

Drew ataco primero.

Lanzo un puño y yo lo esquive, moviéndome a la derecha. Lanzo otro puño, esta vez me agache, desde el suelo patee su pierna fuertemente. Él se tambaleo y aproveche; me pare rápido y le di un puñetazo en la nariz. Sinceramente no me meteré con su ojo. Otro golpe, pero esta vez me lo da a mí en mi brazo. Lo aguanto, no me tambaleo, seria un suicidio en una pelea. Le doy un golpe en la garganta con mi codo, del brazo derecho; sonrió internamente, recordando el consejo que me dio _Tobias_ hace 2 años. Esto lo deja sin aliento, maldigo internamente cuando él se pone recto bruscamente y un segundo después siento todo su peso sobre mí. El muy imbécil se lanzo hacia mí, ignoro que me esta ahorcando y con todas las fuerzas que tengo lo pateo en sus partes nobles. El grita y aprovecho para agarrar su cabello y jalarlo hacia atrás, lejos de mi. Lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas y el me suelta. Me levanto y miro a Eric, para que sepa que la pelea término para mí.

-Bien, eso ha sido interesante. –dice Eric. Miro a Drew, pero él aun sigue en el suelo.

-Necesita hielo –le digo. Eric asiente lentamente, y mira a Cuatro.

-Llévate a Drew –dice simplemente

Miro a _Will_ y el me mira, si Cuatro se va… me estremecí. _Un caos_ pienso

Nos ponemos detrás de Eric y le hacemos señas desesperadas a Cuatro que rechazara la idea, el miro sobre el hombro de Eric y eso llamo la atención de él. Volteo pero nosotros ya habíamos dejado de hacerles señas. Se volteo de nuevo hacia Cuatro y un segundo después le empezamos a hacer las señas de nuevo.

-No, -empieza a decir Cuatro y nuestras señas se paran –Yo soy el instructor, ve tú.

_Will_ y yo nos movimos de lugar para no parecer sospechosos y caminamos hacia los iniciados; ignorando la mirada que nos daban.

-Bien, -su voz es seca y fría –vamos _Tris_, -me quedo paralizada - ¿qué no vienes? ¿Considerando que causaste esto? – asiento y camino hacia él. Eric ayuda a Drew a levantarse y el invalido-tonto pone su peso sobre mí. Lo ignoro y pongo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo ayudo.

_Me merezco esto, me merezco esto, me merezco esto_ pienso mientras cargo a Drew hacia la enfermería. Eric esta a unos pasos de nosotros adelante.

-Lo siento –me disculpo con Drew cuando ya pasamos el foso y ahora estamos mas cerca de la enfermería

-¿Por qué? ¿Por patearme las bolas? ¡Chica, eso fue genial! No te disculpes –dice y luego por parte de magia él ya puede sostenerse

-¡Hey! Lo hiciste a propósito –le dije al ver como caminaba sin más

-Pues tómalo como mi pequeña venganza –dice con una sonrisa juguetona. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y una parte de mi frunce el ceño ante este Drew

-¿Aún quieres el hielo?

-Si –y hace una mueca. Él se sienta en una cama y yo busco a la enfermera.

-Necesito hielo –ella me da el hielo sin siquiera mirarme y voy junto a Drew. Evitando la mirada que me esta dando Eric, no me mira a los ojos, me inspecciona. –Ten –le doy el hielo y él se pone en sus partes nobles.

-Eric, ¿podemos hablar?

-Si –y se marcha junto a Max

-Eso fue raro –me dice Drew, yo asiento

-Si, muy raro… -murmuro

-¡Hey, mira ese tatuaje! –me señala a una chica que tenia un tatuaje de un tigre en su brazo… y otros más.

-¿Cuál de todos? –bromeo, él sonríe y suelta una risa ronca. La chica nos mira mal y sale de la enfermería, revelando su espalda descubierta con más tatuajes. Drew y yo nos miramos y soltamos más risas. –Jamás, pensé que serias así tú –se me escapo

-¿Cómo que _así_? –pregunto curioso Drew

-Bueno, cuando te conocí eras una marioneta de Peter –ante eso Drew hace una mueca –y un idiota también. Pero al parecer eres más que eso –le sonrió, por suerte el me devuelve la sonrisa. Se hace un silencio, pero no es incomodo, se corta cuando Drew murmura

-Yo… quisiera hacerme un tatuaje.

-¿En serio? ¿De qué? –le pregunto

-De una serpiente.

Me quedo muda, y asiento. Serpiente.

-¿En donde? –le pregunto tratando de evitar ciertos pensamientos.

-En mi brazo. –otro silencio y me atrevo a decir algo

-Yo- Yo tengo un tatuaje –le digo, el me mira inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? –Asiento – ¿puedo verlo?

No digo nada, me quito la sudadera que tenia y revelo mi tatuaje. Se podía ver perfectamente con la blusa negra de tirantes que tengo.

-Wauw, que envidia –dice, me volteo y le muestro el otro tatuaje, el de Abnegación.

-¿Por qué, envidia? Tú puedes hacértelo en cualquier momento –le digo y me volteo a mirarlo – ¿Recuerdas a Tori? –el asiente y deja de mirar los tatuajes –ella los hace.

-Lo hare –me dice después de un momento.

-Bueno, chicos, se acabó el tiempo de entrenar y pueden hacer lo que sea –nos dice Eric apareciendo de repente –los otros ya de seguro están paseando. –lo último lo dice secamente.

-¿Te llevo con Tori? –le pregunto, el me mira y me da una sonrisa y asiente

_La verdad espero que este sea el verdadero Drew_ pienso mientras entraba al pequeño local que había para hacer tatuajes.

-Escoge uno –le digo, él mira a todos los lugares y se pierde en un lugar que ya no pude ver.

-¡_Tris_! –me grita alguien, voltea a ver quien es y una sonrisa cruza por mi cara al ver quien es. Es _Tori_, junto a _Tobias_, sonrió.

-Hola, amor –me dice y me da un beso en los labios

-Hola, -le digo, alguien carraspea –Hola, _Tori_

Ella articula con sus labios sin pronunciar nada un "mucho mejor".

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me pregunta _Tori_.

-Si, cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta _Tobias_ con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh pues, después que _Will_ y yo nos fuimos a entrenar, como que no pusimos atención y Eric nos regaño –siento como _Tobias_ se tensa –y hace que pelee con Drew y lo lastime –escucho a _Tori_ bufar –y terminamos en la enfermería…

-¿Por qué no fue Cuatro con Drew en lugar que tú? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido _Tori_

-Convencí a Cuatro que fuera Eric en lugar de él, pero me dijo que fuera con él –les digo

-¿Espera quien dijo que a quien? –pregunta _Tori_, _Tobias_ asiente

-Eric me dijo que fuera con él –les digo, ellos asienten. –Al final Drew y yo empezamos a charlar y quiso hacerse un tatuaje y Eric nos dijo que se termino el entrenamiento…

-No, aún no se termina –me dice _Tobias_, le saco la lengua y para mi sorpresa me besa. –Me tientas con solamente tu lengua. –siento mi cuerpo estremecerse y un calor, lo ignoro y continuo

-El- Él me dijo que se termino –y me encojó de hombros –al final vinimos para que se hiciera tatuajes.

-¿Esta aquí? –pregunta y mira alrededor _Tori_

-Si… -pero fui interrumpida por un grito

-¡_Tris_, mira! –me voltea hacia el grito y miro a Drew y luego a su tatuaje. Me quedo paralizada al ver su tatuaje, siento que me falta el calor en mi cara. -¿Estas bien?

-Si-i, si –le digo y me siento mareada.

-¿_Tris_, te encuentras bien? –me pregunta _Tobias_ preocupado, asiento y suspiro varias veces, hasta que me siento mejor.

-Es una gran serpiente y… -empiezo a decir yo

-…y una calavera. Si, una calavera y en la boca tiene una serpiente saliendo –completa

-Creo que mejor nos vamos –le digo a Drew, el asiente y se remanga la camisa negra, mostrando su tatuaje. -¿Te puedes adelantar? –el otra vez asiente y se va

-¿Okay, que carajos paso? –me pregunta _Tori_

-La marca, es como si fuera un Mortífago –le digo

-¿Un qué? –pregunta _Tobias_, _Tori_ se tensa

-No leí los libros pero vi las películas… -pero fue interrumpido por mí

-¡¿Y aun así no sabias lo que es un dementor?! –chillo

-Solo vi las ultimas películas no las primeras –dice _Tori_ con el ceño fruncido, yo bufo

-Me tengo que ir –digo simplemente

-Adiós –me dice _Tori_, yo asiento y le doy un beso de mejilla a _Tobias_ y abrazo a _Tori_ y en su oído le digo algo, ella asiente y me voy

* * *

-Sabes, pensaba ponerlo en un color aparte del negro, seria cool, pero luego lo deje a negro, pero me hubiera gustado ponerlo en otro, como el verde, pero creo que esto esta bien… -deje de poner atención de lo que Drew decía cuando llegamos al foso.

Empecé a escuchar platicas y unos pocos segundos nos encontramos con cara a cara con los iniciados transferido. Maldije internamente por no ponerme la sudadera que tenia, revelando mi tatuaje.

-¡¿Se hicieron tatuajes?! –chilla Christina del pasado

-Nah, solo yo –escucho decir a Drew

-Estos tatuajes ya los tenia –digo

-Y ese, ese, ese –empieza a decir _Will_ dramáticamente señalando tatuajes que no tenía. Ruedo los ojos y me acerco a él y le pego en el brazo -¡Auch! Pensé que solo le pegabas a Fred

-¿Apenas terminan de entrenar? –le pregunto a Cuatro

-Si, ¿ustedes se escaparon para hacerse tatuajes? –me dice Cuatro, lo conozco, sé que esta enojado, su mandíbula esta apretada

-No, -le digo y lo miro a los ojos, para que vea que es verdad –Eric nos dijo que ya terminaron el entrenamiento y lleve a Drew a hacerse un tatuaje porque quería. –me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Bueno, hace poco nos dijeron que leeríamos otros capítulos. ¡Todos, a la cafetería! –ellos empiezan a caminar, me alejo de él y me acerco a _Will_

-Viste el tatuaje de Drew ¿verdad? –le pregunto

-Si, -dice mientras caminamos hacia la cafetería –es la marca de un Mortífago –yo asiento. En tramos a la cafetería y buscamos con la mirada a _Tori_. Al encontrarla nos sentamos con ella, no esta sola, esta _Al_, _Uriah_, _Fernando, Lynn_, _Marlene_, _mis padres_ y ella. Nos sentamos _Will_ y yo.

-Ahora si, ya les dije del tatuaje, también le dije eso a Emmett y vendrá en unos minu-

-¿Eso no es Emmett? –_Tori_ fue interrumpida por la pregunta de _Marlene_, volteamos instantáneamente hacia donde _Marlene_ veía, y lo vimos, él camina sin importar las miradas que le daban. Se sentó a mi lado y nos sonrió

-¡Hey!, ¿como les va? –nos dice

-Bien –respondemos sin mucha emoción

-Alegren esas caras, tengo buenas noticias, -lo miramos expectantes para que continuara –ya se salvaron 3 vidas –nos dice. Siento una gran felicidad por eso, ni noto la enorme sonrisa que tengo hasta que la comparto con _Lynn_

-¿Es en serio? –chila _Marlene_, Emmett asiente

-Uno por cada libro –nos dice, siento mis ojos picar, lo ignoro y abrazo a Emmett, después lo hacen _Marlene_ y _Lynn_, _Tori_ y _mi mama_ sonríen con una gran sonrisa. -¿Quieren ver como paso? –nosotras asentimos, mientras que _los hombres_ fruncen el ceño.

-¿Vamos a ver a esa criatura? –pregunta _mi papa_, Emmett asiente sombríamente y lo entiendo.

-¿Podemos? –pregunto, Emmett asiente

-¿Quién se salvo? –pregunta _Al_, todos miramos a Emmett

-Er, mejor lo miramos en una pantalla –dice

-¿Aquí? –pregunta _Uriah_ con una ceja alzada, Emmett niega la cabeza

-No, en el cielo –se hace un silencio.

-Okay… -digo lentamente. -¿Cuándo?

-Después de leer –nos dice –me tengo que ir, tengo que avisar a los otros.

Asentimos, Emmett se para y se marcha

-Olvidamos decirle del tatuaje –dice _Tori_, un balde de agua fría siento cuando lo dice.

-¡Mierda, es cierto! –chillo, _Lynn_ suelta una carcajada que luego de unos segundos me uno, luego lo hacen todos. –Bueno-o, te-ne-emos que leer –digo entre risas. _Uriah_ se para y se pone en frente de todos.

-¡Atención, todos! –Grita –Vamos a comer, y luego vamos a leer 2 capítulos más y luego… bueno, lo que se les de su relagada gana –dice y se sienta.

Todos empezamos a comer y a platicar.

-¿Quién creen que este _vivo_? –nos pregunta _Al_ dando una mordida a su pollo

-¿Qué importa? Lo importante es que alguien pueda vivir –les digo, asienten ellos y doy un suspiro, busco con la mirada a los del futuro pero sinceramente no los reconozco, con la mirada encuentro a Christina, pero se ve que tiene 16 años y miro a Cuatro o ¿es _Tobias_?

Para mi, Cuatro es el del pasado, él que aun no me dice que le diga _Tobias_, mientras al que llamo _Tobias_ es mi _Tobias_, el que pase muchas cosas con él, el que me mostro su pasaje de miedos, es él.

-¿A quien buscas? –me pregunta _Will_

-A _To_- digo, a los del futuro –me corrijo rápidamente, pero por la sonrisa picara que me da _Will_ sé que ignoro lo ultimo, bufe y dejo de mirarlo.

-Esta allá –me dice, moviendo la cabeza a una dirección, miro sobre su hombro y veo como _Tobias_ charla amigablemente con… _Nita_.

-¡Esa perra! –chillo, _Will_ mira sobre su hombre discretamente y me da una mirada preocupante.

-Sabes que _Cuatro_ te am –lo interrumpo antes que diga algo con un bufido -¿Desde cuando eres celosa? –me pregunta divertido. Lo ignoro y una idea se me viene, sonrió. La sonrisa de _Will_ sé cae a brutamente por una de terror –_Tris_, ¿Qué piensas?

No digo nada, solo me paro y camino hacia la mesa donde esta _Cara_, _Caleb_ y… _Matthew_

-Hey –les saludo

-Hola, _Tris_ –me dicen

-Oigan, hay novedades desde el cielo –les digo, un brillo extraño aparece en sus ojos –y nos tendremos –señale a_ Al_, _Uriah_, _Fernando, Lynn_, _Marlene_, _mis padres, Will y Tori _ –que ausentar

-Oh… bueno espero que sean buenas noticias –dice _Cara_

-Lo son –le digo y me volteo a _Matthew_ –Necesito hablar contigo de algo

-¿Es malo? –me pregunta

-Es de la Oficina de Bienestar –le digo, él se para y asiente

-¿Vamos? –yo asiento con una sonrisa y me paro y lo sigo fuera de la cafetería. Cuando pasamos por _Will_ el me da una mirada, le saco la lengua y salimos de la cafetería hacia el foso.

**POV **_**Christina **_**–del futuro –**

Veo como _Tris_ y _Matthew_ se van de la cafetería. Me acerco a la mesa donde esta _Cuatro_ y _Nita_, bufo, con razón _Tris_ se fue con _Matthew_

-Hola, -les digo mientras me siento – ¿Vieron a Emmett?

-¿El vampiro? –pregunta _Nita_ con el ceño fruncido, yo asiento

-¿Qué pasa con el? –pregunta _Cuatro_

-Al parecer vino a dar noticias, –les digo –creo que algo de la Oficina de Bienestar Genética –lo sabía porque estaba cerca de la mesa cuando _Tris_ lo dijo

-¿Crees? –pregunta _Nita_

-Si, pues _Tris_ solo dijo que se tendrían que ausentar y luego se llevo a _Matthew_ a no se donde, -le digo, aprieto mi lengua para no sonreír al ver como _Cuatro_ me mira intensamente por lo que dije –solo sé eso

-¿Sabes a donde se fueron? –me pregunta _Cuatro_, niego con la cabeza

-Lo mejor es que hay que dejarlo juntos y solos –les digo, trato que mi voz sea profesional.

-¿Jun- Juntos? –pregunta _Cuatro_ con los dientes apretados, asiento

-Mejor me voy, yo si voy a provechar este tiempo para comer, no como ellos, que van a hacer quien sabe que cosa –les digo y me iba a levantar pero _Cuatro_ se levanto primero y salió (literalmente) corriendo de la cafetería. Sonrío y me levante para irme

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito! –grita _Nita_ y se levanta

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto y también me levanto, ella bufa

-Voy a ir tras ellos –dice – ¿Pero sabes que posiblemente _Cuatro_ golpeara a _Matthew_? –me quedo de piedra ante eso, tiene razón.

-En serio, ya, no finjas, quédate aquí. Que ellos lo arreglen. –le digo

**POV **_**Tris**_** –del futuro –**

Empezamos a caminar sin rumo fijo _Matthew_ y yo, solamente platicando de cosas sin sentido cuando salió una pregunta a flote que no quería escuchar.

-¿Y como es el cielo? –pregunto indiferentemente, rodé los ojos internamente

-Es… blanco –digo

-¿Blanco? –pregunto intrigado, asentí

-Si… la mayoría de los edificios son blancos, cuando miras arriba podrás ver un cielo normal, olvidándote que estas (técnicamente) en el cielo.

-¿Edificios? –pregunta levanto una ceja

-Si, –le digo –es como la tierra, pero más limpia, sin edificios y calles apunto de destruirse y un tren…

-¿Tren? ¿Para que?

-Bueno, es como una ciudad, por eso necesitamos transporte –el asiente, sin decir más

-¿Y… como le haces para vivir? ¿Trabajas? –lo pensé por un momento

-Bueno, en realidad el dinero no lo necesitamos, todo ahí es gratis, tú entiendes ¿cierto? –el asiente –en cuanto trabajar, ahí hay una estación de radio –dije con una sonrisa –y trabajaba por gusto, no por necesidad

-¿En una estación radial? –Pregunta curioso, asiento – ¿Tu… haces música?

-Er, de hecho, yo ayudaba a un amigo a poner la música pero si, hago música – le digo –pero solo por diversión y mis amigos me ayudan –el asiente

-¿Duele…? ¿Duele morir? –lo pienso, _¿si duele? Si… _

-Depende, si la muerte es rápida, no duele, si mueres lentamente duele –le digo –pero cuando mueres es un poco confuso –digo al recordar la estúpida luz blanca cuando mueres

-¿Cómo que confuso?

-Bueno, en ocasiones, algunas personas del cielo te están esperando y cuando mueres, ellos están a tu lado cuando despiertas y lo vez –dije recordando a mi mama, sonreí –y también esta esa estúpida luz blanca cuando mueres y es en realidad el techo y tu estas acostado en el suelo, así apareces en el cielo después de morir. ¡Y… ese estúpido uniforme!

-Wauw –dijo después de unos minutos – ¿Tú… puedes o pudiste visitarnos? –me quede pensando esa pregunta.

¿Si podía? Si… Los de _Harry Potter_ podían ser llamados con la piedra de la resurrección, los _Juegos del Hambre _y nosotros (ósea) de _Divergente _no podíamos como ellos de e_sa _forma. Podíamos de una forma, bajar a la tierra, pero usando el uniforme del cielo y eso a nadie le gusta.

El uniforme nos dejaba a ver como unos á_ngeles _literalmente, las mujeres con vestidos de color blanco, casi deslumbrante y el peso muy sedoso. Los hombres, trajes de gala de color blanco, todo, y un sombrero blanco y sin contar con esas horribles alas que tenemos cuando lo usamos.

-No de la forma que queremos –le digo, el asiente

-Oye, de que querías hablar conmigo de…

-¡Oh, si! Se me olvido, te iba a decir que vi como mirabas las cámaras que hay aquí y…

-Espera, –dice deteniéndose de caminar – ¿dices que me ves? Ósea que tú me observas

Bufo por el tono el que lo dice y niego con la cabeza, divertida

-Tonto –le digo de juego –te quería decir es que ellos no pueden vernos.

El me mira incrédulo, rodé los ojos y empecé a explicarle como ellos solo ven a gente de Osadía normalmente, y de todo Chicago, como si esto no estuviera pasando.

-Pero- Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Er, no me creerías –le digo nerviosa

-Pruébame – me reto, puse los ojos en blanco

-Magia –le digo y me encojo de hombros

-Ya, y yo soy rockero –dice entre risas, me encojo de hombros de nuevo y pienso en la vestimenta de un rockero y me lo imagino en _Matthew_. – ¡Pero qué…!

-¡BEATRICE!

-¿Qué?

-Yo no dije nada…

-¡BEATRICE!

-¿Qué carajo?

-En serio no dije nada…

-¡BEATRICE!

Voltee hacia el sonido y me sorprendió al encontrar a _Tobias _corriendo hacia nosotros, lo pensé por un segundo, el gritaba mi nombre y yo pregunta con un "que" y _Matthew_ no entendía nada

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le exigí

-La pregunta es ¿qué haces _tu_ con _el_? –pongo los ojos en blanco y luego ruedo los ojos; iba a responder cuando _Matthew_ dijo algo que me dejo sin habla

-¿En serio, _Cuatro_? ¿Después que _Tris_ regreso de los muerto, tu aun sigues con los celos? ¡No chingues, estas pero bien estúpido! –dice, me quedo con la boca abierta y veo como _Tobias_ se pone rojo, me pongo adelante de _Matthew_, sé que lo golpeara.

-¿Te estas escuchando, _Cuatro_? –le pregunto, ignorando el sentimiento de culpa. El me mira por decir _Cuatro_ en lugar de _Tobias_, lo ignoro y miro a _Matthew_. –Le podrías decir de que hablábamos, por favor

-Hablamos sobre posiciones para llegar literalmente al cielo –empieza a decir _Matthew_, me volteo estupefacta de lo que dijo, yo lo miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo y el me guiña el ojo

-¡Di ya la verdad! –le grito, ya que la culpa gano y ahora quiero que le diga la verdad a _Cuatro_, _Matthew_ suspira y mira a _Cuatro_

-Hablamos del cielo, de la Oficina de Bienestar Genético y eso. Ahora _Cuatro_ ¿Cómo se siente ser una mierda de novio? –y se fue a la cafetería. _Cuatro_ me mira y yo evito su mirada

-Lo siento, _Tris_ –me dice _Cuatro_, asiento y miro al suelo

-Yo- Yo creo que es mi culpa, –le digo –me puse celosa porque hablaras con _Nita_, y bueno yo…

-Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? –aun no lo miro cuando pregunta –así que yo soy el mal novio –dice y rechino los dientes ante el tono que lo dice

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvidadlo! –le digo y me voy por donde se fue _Matthew_. Llego a la cafetería tan pronto que agradezco internamente a mis zancadas largas, no por las piernas claro. Me siento en una mesa con los iniciados y aprieto la mandíbula.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunta Christina, no me doy cuenta que me senté con Al, Will, Tris, Christina y Cuatro del pasado; asiento, pero aun siento las orejas rojas del coraje. –Vamos, dime que pasa. –doy un suspiro antes de hablar

-Me pelee con _Tobias_ –digo simplemente. Tris y Christina me miran sorprendidas, Al me mira sin ninguna expresión, Will me mira preocupado, y Cuatro… bueno el me mira de una forma igual que Al.

-¿Por qué? Digo, si se puede saber.

-Er, ¿de casualidad han visto un rockero por aquí? –pregunto desviando la pregunta

-¿Un rockero? –pregunta interesado Will

-¡Atención, vamos a leer en 5 minutos! -grita _Uriah_ interrumpiendo a todos.

**POV **_**Los Juegos Del Hambre**_

Un hombre atractivo se removía cómodamente en su cama de seda, a su lado una mujer guapa puso todo su cabezo en el pecho del hombre, ante eso el hombre inconscientemente sonrió. Las sabanas de seda le cubrían todo el cuerpo a la mujer que por cierto esta desnuda, al igual que el hombre, y como estaban pegados (literalmente) también tapaba al hombre. De pronto una puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Oye, _Finnick_, hay noticias buenas de que-AHHHHHH! –la pequeña grita horrorizada de la escena que esta enfrente suya, ante el grito hace que los jóvenes despierten bruscamente, la mujer se sonroja, mientras que el hombre se tapa, como si lo necesitara – ¡¿Pero que les pasa?! ¡UGH!

-¡_Prim_! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar? –grita _Finnick_, la mujer a su lado se pone mas roja de lo que esta.

-¡No me regañes a mi! Les recuerdo que este es la habitación de mi hermana, y ustedes solo dijeron que iban a hablar –_Prim_ ya esta roja cuando termina. Ella se marcha a grandes zancadas.

-¿Ya- Ya se fue? –pregunta temerosa la mujer

-Si, no te preocupes, _Annie_ –_Finnick_ le da un beso al hombro desnudo de _Annie_

* * *

Se escucho que alguien corría rápidamente hacia un grupo que hablaban del capitulo anterior y demás cosas, cuando una niña entro a la sala toda agitada

-¿Estas bien, _Prim_? –le pregunta _Katnnis_ en los brazos de _Peeta_, la niña asiente y se sienta

-Solo le quería avisarle a _Finnick_ que tendríamos que ir al cielo y lo encontré en una escena para adultos –dice toda roja, _Peeta_ trata de aguantar la risa, mientras que _Katnnis_ se pone un poco roja y pensaba como vengarse de _Finnick_.

Un _Finnick _salió del cuarto donde estaba y con _Annie_ fueron al salón tomados de la mano, al entrar una furiosa _Katnnis_ quería matarlos.

-Lo siento, ¿okay? –dijo rápidamente al ver como _Katnnis_ se levantaba y agarraba un jarrón. A su lado _Peeta_ le acaricio el brazo para calmarla.

-Amor, tranquila –le dijo en el oído _Peeta_ a _Katnnis_

Todos se sentaron y hablaron de la llegada de Emmett al decir que tendrían que ir al cielo los muertos, no los vivos.

-¿Y como es el cielo? –pregunta Peeta del pasado.

-No es la gran cosa –dice _Cinna_ mirando sus uñas.

-Mejor hay que leer antes de irnos –dice _Prim_, algunos asiente, otros solo se acomodan en sus sillas o en el sillón que están.

**POV **_**Harry Potter**_

-_George_, me estoy aburriendo

-Espera, _Fred_

-Pero…

-Espera, falta poco… ¡Mira!

-¡Wuaw! ¿Lo hiciste tu solo?

-Si, espera un segundo…

-¡AHHHHHH!

_Los gemelos Weasley_ estallaron a carcajadas al escuchar a cientos de parejas en la torre de astronomía gritar de terror al ver a cientos de cohetes y fuegos artificiales estallar y aparecer de pronto mientras ellos están en un lugar y momento romántico.

-Ahora- Ahora si, ¡Corre! –Le grita _Fred_ a _George_, el niega y saca una capa, que _Fred_ identifica rápidamente -¿La capa de invisibilidad? –Pregunta atónico -¿Cómo…?

-_Harry_ me la presto, le dije que era muy importante y bueno ya sabrás, ahora ¡vámonos! –le grita mientras se pone la capa, unos segundos después salen los dos en ella antes que los cachen. Entran rápidamente al gran comedor evitando las miradas curiosas y se sientan en frente de _los merodeadores. _

-¿Y… bien? ¿Le tomaron fotos? –pregunta _George_ a ellos.

-Si, en diferentes lugares –responde _James_

-¿Y bien, te gusto, _Fred_? –pregunta _Remus_, _Fred_ asiente varias veces y luego le sonríe a su gemelo

-Gracias –le dice.

-¡Bueno atención todos, ya vamos a leer! Y luego algunos nos tendremos que ir -grita _Sirius_

-¿Es necesario que se vayan? –pregunta un Harry de casi 15 años a sus padres del futuro. Ellos asiente y _Lily_ lo abraza

-No te preocupes, no será mucho tiempo–le dice su _mama_, Harry asiente.

-Okay, ¿Quién quiere leer? –pregunta _Sirius_

-¿Y porque tu no, Canuto? –pregunta divertido _James_

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Yo quiero leer! –y le dan el libro a _Tonks –_**Capitulo 5. El Callejón Diagon **

**POV **_**Los Juegos Del Hambre **_

-**Capitulo 5** –leyó _Gale_, _Katnnis_ suspiro de nuevo, no quería que sus pensamientos quedaran al descubierto pero que puede hacer. Peeta miraba como el otro _Peeta_ consolaba a _Katnnis_ era una escena que jamás se cansaría de ver.

**POV **_**Divergente**_

**-Capitulo 5 –**leyó _Caleb_ –**«El autobús que tomamos para llegar a la Ceremonia de Elección está lleno de gente con camisas y pantalones grises. Un pálido anillo de luz de sol arde entre las nubes como el extremo encendido de un cigarro. Nunca fumaré uno ―están estrechamente ligados a la vanidad― pero una multitud de Sinceridad los fuma en frente del edificio cuando salimos del autobús.**

-Pero… ¿y que pasa si hay una embarazada? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido Fernando

-Supongo que se ahoga y pierde él bebe –dice Eric y se encoje de hombros. Algunos lo miran mal, pero él lo ignora.

**Tengo que echar mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver la cima del Cubo, e incluso entonces, parte de él desaparece entre las nubes. Es el edificio más alto de la ciudad.**

Ante eso, Cuatro y _Cuatro_ se marean ante el panorama de ese edificio. _Tris_ sacude la cabeza ante el pensamiento de ir con _Cuatro_ tras esa lectura.

**Puedo ver las luces en las dos puntas de sus techos desde la ventana de mi dormitorio.**

**Sigo a mis padres fuera del autobús. Caleb parece tranquilo, pero yo también lo estaría, si supiera lo que iba a hacer.** **En su lugar, tengo la clara impresión de que me corazón saltará del pecho en cualquier minuto a partir de ahora, y agarro su brazo **

_Y me dolió _piensa Caleb al recordar como Tris la apretó muy fuerte

**para equilibrarme mientras subo las escaleras del frente.**

**El elevador está abarrotado de gente, por lo que mi padre se ofrece a darle a un grupo de Concordia nuestro lugar. En su lugar subimos las escaleras, siguiéndolo incondicionalmente. Asentamos un ejemplo a los miembros seguidores de nuestra Facción, y pronto nosotros tres nos vemos envueltos en la masa de tela gris ascendiendo las escaleras de cemento en la penumbra. Me acomodo a su ritmo.**

-No, no lo hagas –le dice la Sra. Prior a su hija Tris

**El uniforme retumbar de pies en mis orejas y la homogeneidad de las personas alrededor de mí me hizo creer que podía elegir esto. Podía ser subsumida en la mente colectiva de Abnegación, siempre proyectando hacia el exterior.**

**Pero entonces mis piernas se sienten adoloridas, y lucho por respirar, y estoy nuevamente distraída. Tenemos que subir veinte tramos de escaleras para llegar a la Ceremonia de Elección.**

**Mi padre sostiene la puerta abierta del vigésimo piso y permanece como un centinela mientras cada Abnegación camina más allá de él.**

-¿Centinela? –pregunta divertido _Andrew_, _Tris_ asiente también divertida

-¿Qué es un centinela? –pregunta Marlene

-A ver, déjame ver… -murmura _Will_ mientras saca su Tablet y lo busca por Google. –Es esto –dice y muestra una imagen.

**Lo esperaría, pero la multitud me presiona hacia adelante, fuera de la escalera y dentro del cuarto donde decidiré el resto de mi vida.**

**El cuarto está organizado en círculos concéntricos. En los bordes se levantan los dieciséis ancianos de cada Facción. Nosotros no somos llamados Miembros todavía, nuestras decisiones hoy nos harán Iniciados, y nos convertiremos en Miembros si completamos la Iniciación.**

**Nos ordenamos a nosotros mismos por orden alfabético, de acuerdo con los apellidos que podríamos dejar detrás el día de hoy. Me paro entre Caleb y Danielle Pohler, una chica Concordia con mejillas rosadas y un vestido amarillo.**

**Filas de sillas para nuestras familias conforman el siguiente círculo. Están dispuestas en cinco secciones, de acuerdo con la Facción. No viene cada uno de los miembros de cada Facción a la Ceremonia de Elección, pero bastantes de ellos vienen para que la multitud parezca enorme.**

**La responsabilidad de llevar a cabo la Ceremonia rota de Facción a Facción cada año, y este año es de Abnegación. Marcus dará el discurso de apertura y leerá los nombres en orden alfabético inverso. Caleb elegirá antes de mí.**

-¿Por qué? Digo, Tris se llama Beatrice Prior, mientras que Caleb es con "C" –dice _Will_, nadie entendió lo que dijo –Me refiero que la "B" debe ser primero, y luego la "C", ¿no?

-¡¿Y eso que carajo importa?! –chilla _Al_

-Síguele por favor _Caleb_ –le dice _Christina_

**En el último círculo hay cinco tazones de metal tan grandes que podrían contener un cuerpo entero, si me hago un ovillo. Cada uno contiene una sustancia que representa cada Facción: piedras grises para Abnegación, agua para Sabiduría, tierra para Concordia, carbones encendidos para Intrepidez, y vidrio para Sinceridad.**

**Cuando Marcus diga mi nombre, caminaré al centro de los tres círculos. No hablaré. Me ofrecerá un cuchillo. Cortaré mi mano y rociaré mi sangre en el tazón de la Facción que elija.**

**Mi sangre sobre las piedras. Mi sangre chisporroteando sobre las brasas.**

_Tris_ frunce el ceño. ¿Brasas? Imagina un celular y busca en Google en imagines y se queda en shock al ver que son las brasas. Los brasas (según Google) son como leña. Es el símbolo de Intrepidez.

**Antes de que mis padres se sienten, se paran frente a Caleb y a mí. Mi padre besa mi frente y palmea a Caleb en el hombro, sonriendo.**

-Para que al final me abandonaran –dice _Andrew_ a sus hijos

-¿Mmm… igual como tu me abandonaste por el abuelo? –pregunta inocentemente _Tris_

-En serio, quiero saber que paso con el abuelo –dice _Caleb_

-No, no quieres –dicen al uniso _Uriah_ y _Will_, _Caleb_ pone los ojos en blanco

―**Nos vemos pronto ―dice. Sin un rastro de dudas.**

**Mi madre me abraza, y la poca determinación que me quedaba casi se quiebra. Aprieto la mandíbula y miro al techo, donde linternas globo cuelgan y llenan el cuarto con luz azul. Me abraza por lo que se siente un largo tiempo, incluso después de que dejé caer mis manos. Antes de alejarse, da vuelta a su cabeza y susurra en mi oído: ―Te amo. Sin importar qué pase.**

**Frunzo el ceño a su espalda cuando camina alejándose. Ella sabe lo que podría hacer. Debe saber, o no sentiría la necesidad de decir eso.**

**Caleb agarra mi mano, apretando mi palma tan apretadamente que duele,**

Caleb sonríe al escuchar eso, ya que era su pequeña venganza.

**Pero no lo suelto. La última vez que nos sostuvimos las manos fue en el funeral de mi tío, cuando mi padre lloró. Necesitamos la fuerza del otro ahora mismo, al igual que hicimos entonces.**

**El cuarto lentamente se va ordenando. Debería estar observando la Intrepidez; debería estar recabando tanta información como pueda, pero sólo puedo mirar fijamente los faroles que atraviesan el cuarto. Trato de perderme a mí misma en el resplandor azul.**

**Marcus se pone de pie en el podio entre Sabiduría e Intrepidez y aclara su garganta en el micrófono. ―Bienvenidos ―dice―. Bienvenidos a la Ceremonia de Elección. Bienvenidos al día**

-¿No son muchos "Bienvenidas"? –pregunta divertido Drew, _Tris_ asiente y Marcus se pone rojo

**en que honramos la filosofía democrática de nuestros ancestros, que nos dicen que cada hombre tiene derecho a elegir su propio camino en el mundo.**

**O, me ocurre a mí, uno de los cinco caminos predeterminados. Aprieto los dedos de Caleb tan fuerte como él está apretando los míos.**

―**Nuestros familiares ahora tienen dieciséis. Están en el precipicio de la edad adulta y ahora les corresponde a ellos decidir qué tipo de personas serán―. La voz de Marcus es solemne y le da el mismo peso a cada palabra ― .Hace décadas, nuestros ancestros comprendieron que no son ideología política, creencia religiosa, raza, o nacionalismo los culpables por una guerra mundial. Por el contrario, determinaron que fue de culpa de la personalidad humana, de la inclinación de la humanidad hacia el mal, en la forma en que sea. Se dividieron en Facciones que pretendieron erradicar esas cualidades que creyeron responsables de la desorganización del mundo.**

**Mis ojos se cerraron hacia los tazones en el centro del cuarto. ¿En qué creo? No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé.**

―**Aquellos a quienes culparon a la agresión formaron Concordia.**

-No podemos saltarnos eso –dice una chica de 17 años llamada Rebeca haciendo una mueca.

-Todo es importante –dice _Caleb_

**Los Concordia intercambian sonrisas. Están vestidos cómodamente, en rojo o amarillo. Cada vez que los veía, parecían amables, cariñosos, libres. Pero unirme a ellos nunca ha sido una opción para mí.**

―**Aquellos que culparon a la ignorancia se volvieron la Sabiduría.**

**Descartar a Sabiduría era la única parte que resultaba fácil.**

-¡Hey! –gritaron todos lo que fueron y son de Erudición. Tris se sonrojo y _Tris_ les saco la lengua, _Cuatro_ miro intensamente la lengua y aprieta los dientes.

―**Aquellos que culparon a la hipocresía crearon a la Sinceridad.**

**Nunca me había gustado Sinceridad.**

-¡Oye! –gritaron ahora los que eran y son de Verdad. Las Tris's le sonríen con inocencia a los que gritaron.

―**Aquellos que culparon al egoísmo hicieron Abnegación.**

**Culpaba al egoísmo, lo hago.**

Esta vez no hubo reclamos.

―**Y aquellos que culparon a la cobardía fueron Intrepidez.**

Aplausos, chillidos y gritos se escucharon por un momento en la cafetería.

**Pero no soy lo bastante desinteresada. Dieciséis años de tratar y no soy lo suficiente.**

**Mis piernas se adormecen, como si toda la vida se fuera de ellas, y me pregunto: cómo caminaré cuando mi nombre sea dicho.**

**-**Eso será divertido de ver –dice un sonriente _Uriah_, _Tris_ lo miro mal

―**Trabajando juntas, estas cinco Facciones han vivido en paz por muchos años, cada una contribuyendo a diferentes sectores de la sociedad. La Abnegación ha cumplido nuestra necesidad por líderes desinteresados en el gobierno, Sinceridad ha proporcionado dirigentes sólidos y sensatos de ley; la Sabiduría nos ha suministrado inteligentes profesores e investigadores; Concordia nos ha dado consejeros y cuidadores en entendimiento; e Intrepidez nos brinda protección contra amenazas externas e internas. Pero el alcance de cada Facción no se limita a estas áreas. Les damos unas a otras mucho más de lo que puede resumirse adecuadamente. En nuestras Facciones, encontramos significado, encontramos propósito, encontramos vida.**

**Pienso en el lema que leí en mi libro de Historia de la Facción: "Facción antes que sangre". Más que nuestra familia, nuestras Facciones son donde pertenecemos. ¿Podía ser esto correcto?**

_No _pensaron, dijeron, gritaron muchos.

**Marcus agrega: ―Apartados de ellos, no sobreviviríamos.**

**El silencio que sigue a sus palabras es más pesado que otros silencios. Está pesado con nuestro peor temor, más grande incluso que el miedo a la muerte: estar Sin Facción. **

-¿En serio? –pregunto incrédulo _Matthew_, que por cierto aun tiene la ropa de rockero.

-Si –dice duramente _Cuatro_ y luego lo mira fijamente -¿Eso es maquillaje?

-Es culpa de _Tris_ –dice

-Cobarde –le dice _Tris_ a _Matthew_, el leda una sonrisa nerviosa y ella le devuelve la sonrisa pero diferente.

**Marcus continúa: ―Por lo tanto, este día marca una ocasión feliz, el día en que recibimos a nuestros nuevos Iniciados, quienes trabajarán con nosotros hacia una sociedad mejor y un mundo mejor.**

**Uno por uno, cada chico de dieciséis años da un paso fuera de la línea y camina al centro del cuarto. La primera chica elige Concordia, la misma Facción de la que viene. Miro su sangre caer sobre la tierra, y se para detrás de sus asientos sola.**

**El cuarto está en constante movimiento, un nuevo nombre y una nueva persona eligiendo, un nuevo cuchillo y una nueva elección. Reconozco a la mayoría de ellos, pero dudo que me conozcan.**

**-**¿Cómo? –pregunta sorprendido Al

-Es que yo, observo y ataco, ¿me explico bien? –pregunta _Tris_

-Algo –y se encoje de hombros Al

―**James Tucker ―dice Marcus.**

**James Tucker de Intrepidez es la primera persona que tropieza en su camino hacia los tazones. Lanza sus brazos hacia afuera y recupera el equilibrio antes de golpear el suelo. Su rostro se vuelve rojo y camina más rápido hacia el centro del cuarto. Cuando está en el centro, mira desde el tazón de Intrepidez al tazón de Sinceridad, las llamas naranjas que se elevan más y más alto a cada momento, y el vidrio reflejando la luz azul.**

**Marcus le ofrece el cuchillo. Respira profundamente, veo su pecho expandirse y, cuando exhala,**

-Hay Tris, ¿desde cuando vez los pechos de los hombres? –pregunta divertida Christina

-Mmm… -dice Tris tranquila y le sonríe a Christina

**acepta el cuchillo. Luego lo arrastra por su palma con un tirón y extiende su brazo al costado. Su sangre cae sobre el vidrio, y él es el primero de nosotros en cambiar de Facción. La primera transferencia de Facciones. Un murmullo se eleva de la sección de Intrepidez, y miro al suelo.**

-¿Por qué? –le pregunta _Lynn_ a _Tris_

-Porque me imaginaba como seria si yo me transfería de Facción –le responde

-¡Ah, okay!

**Lo verán como un traidor desde ahora en adelante. Su familia Intrepidez tendrá la opción de visitarlo en su nueva Facción, una semana y media desde ahora en el Día de Visita, pero no lo harán, porque él los ha dejado. Su ausencia perseguirá los pasillos, y él será un espacio que no podrán llenar. Y entonces el tiempo pasará, y el agujero se habrá ido, como cuando un órgano es removido y los fluidos del cuerpo fluyen en el espacio que queda. Los humanos no pueden tolerar el vacío durante mucho tiempo.**

―**Caleb Prior ―**

-Es raro leer mi nombre –se auto-interrumpe _Caleb_

**dice Marcus.**

**Caleb aprieta mi mano una última vez, y se aleja, lanza una mirada sobre su hombro hacia mí. Veo sus pies moverse al centro del cuarto, y sus manos, seguras cuando aceptan el cuchillo de Marcus, diestras cuando una presiona el cuchillo dentro de la otra. Entonces se queda de pie con la sangre derramándose de su palma, y sus labios se juntan**.

**Exhala. Y entonces inhala. Sostiene su mano sobre el tazón e Sabiduría, y su sangre gotea en el agua, volviéndola de un tono de rojo más oscuro.**

**Oigo murmullos que ascienden a gritos indignados. Apenas puedo pensar bien. **_**Mi hermano, mi egoísta hermano,**_

-¡Hey! –dicen los dos Caleb

-Lo siento –dice Tris

-¡Ah, perdón! Se me olvido y _"mi traidor" _–dice _Tris_, _Caleb_ lo mira intensamente -¿Qué?

-_Tris_… -empieza a decir _Caleb_

-Si, ya se –le interrumpe _Tris_ –sé que te perdone –dice rodando los ojos. _Caleb_ iba a discutir cuando fue interrumpido

-¿Traidor? –pregunta Tris

-Er…

-Mejor continuemos

-¡Si!

_**¿una transferencia de Facción? Mi hermano, nacido en Abnegación, ¿Sabiduría?**_

**Cuando cierro los ojos, veo la pila de libros en el escritorio de Caleb, y a sus temblantes manos deslizándose por sus piernas después de la prueba de aptitud. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso ayer cuando él me dijo que pensara en mí, él se estaba dando ese consejo a sí mismo?**

-¿En serio? ¿Apenas te das cuenta? –pregunta _Lynn_

-Duh…

**Puedo explorar la multitud de los Sabiduría, que tienen sonrisas petulantes y se empujan unos a otros. Los Abnegación, normalmente tan plácido, hablan entre sí en tensos susurros y miran de a través de la habitación a la Facción que se ha convertido en nuestro enemigo.**

Los Caleb hacen una mueca ante lo leído

―**Discúlpenme ―dice Marcus, pero la gente no lo escucha. Él grita―. ¡Silencio, por favor!**

**La sala se pone en silencio. A excepción del sonido de un timbre.**

**Escucho mi nombre y un estremecimiento me impulsa hacia adelante. A medio camino de las copas, estoy segura de que voy a elegir Abnegación. Lo puedo ver ahora. Me veo convertida en una mujer con ropas Abnegación, casada con**

**-**¿Con quien? –preguntan emocionada las Sra. Prior, las Christina's, _Cara_, _Lynn_, _Marlene_ y las Tori's

-Por favor _Caleb_ no lo leas –le rogó Tris

-_Caleb_ si lo lees, te juro que te castro –dice _Tris_

Caleb lo pensó por unos segundos y le sonríe a las Tris's

**el hermano de Susan, Robert,**

Cuando Caleb leyó eso, pasaron varias cosas pasaron a la vez. Primero: las Sra. Prior, las Christina's, _Cara_, _Lynn_, _Marlene_ y las Tori's chillaron, lo segundo: Los Cuatro's , los Caleb's, los Sr. Prior, _Uriah_, _Will_, _Matthew_, _Al_ y _Fernando_ lo fulminaron con la mirada y lo miran intensamente, lo tercero: _Robert_ se levanto y abrazo a _Tris_ y la beso en la coronilla

-Te amo, _Tris_ –le dice de broma

-Yo también te amo, _Robert_ –le continua el juego _Tris_

-¿En serio? –Pregunta _Robert_ en un tono falso de ilusión -¿Cuándo nos casamos?

-¡Okay, ya! ¿Si? –grita _Cuatro_, algunos lo miran curioso por eso, pero él lo ignora. Aunque se removió incomodo cuando sintió la mirada de su otro yo.

**el voluntariado los fines de semana, la paz de la rutina, las tranquilas noches pasadas frente a la chimenea, la certeza de que voy a estar segura, y si no es suficiente , es mejor de lo que soy ahora. **

**El timbre, me doy cuenta, está en mis oídos. **

**Miro a Caleb, que ahora está detrás de los Sabiduría. Él me devuelve la mirada y asiente un poco, como si supiera lo que estoy pensando, y está de acuerdo.**

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, da miedo –le dice _Tris_ a _Caleb_

**Mis pasos fallan. Si Caleb no encajaba en Abnegación, ¿cómo puedo yo hacerlo? Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa tengo, ahora que él nos ha dejado y soy la única que queda? Él no me deja otra opción.**

**Pongo rígida mi mandíbula. Voy a ser la niña que se queda; tengo que hacer esto por mis padres. Tengo que hacerlo.**

Algunos fruncieron el ceño, preguntándose si esa chica llamada Tris, estaba muy segura de ser de Abnegación y ahora es de Osadía… ¿Qué lo cambio?

**Marcus me ofrece mi cuchillo. Miro en sus ojos, que son de color azul oscuro,**

Inconscientemente sonríe _Tris_ ante los esos ojos, _Cuatro_ los tiene así piensa

**un color extraño y lo tomó. Él asiente, y me dirijo hacia las copas. Intrepidez fuego y Abnegación piedras, ambas están a mi izquierda, una enfrente de mi hombro y otra detrás. Tengo el cuchillo en la mano derecha y tocó con la hoja la palma de mi mano. Apretando los dientes, arrastro la hoja hacia abajo. Duele, pero apenas me doy cuenta. Tengo las dos manos en el pecho, y mi siguiente aliento se estremece en el camino hacia afuera.**

**Abro los ojos y pongo mi brazo. Mi sangre gotea sobre la alfombra entre las dos copas. Luego, con un grito que no puedo contener, muevo mi mano hacia delante, y mi sangre arde en las brasas.**

Brasas, recuerda _Tris_.

_**Soy egoísta. Soy valiente»**_

Entonces todos lo entienden, aplausos, gritos, y chillidos se escuchan.

-Ese es el final del capitulo –dice _Caleb_ -¿Quién quiere leer, ahora?

-Yo –dice Christina, ante las miradas que le dan -¿Qué? Es obvio que en este capitulo ahí salgo. Bueno como sea, **Capitulo 6** –leyó

**«A** **punto mis ojos al suelo y me pongo de pie detrás de los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez que eligieron regresar a su propia Facción. Todos ellos son más altos que yo, así que incluso cuando levanto la cabeza, sólo veo hombros de personas vestidas de negro.**

-En verdad eres chaparra, ¿verdad? –pregunta divertido Will, Tris se sonroja.

**Cuando la última chica hace su elección, Concordia, es tiempo de ir. Los Intrepidez salen primero. Camino delante de hombres vestidos de gris y mujeres que estaban en mi Facción, mirando con determinación a la parte posterior de la cabeza de alguien.**

**Pero tengo que ver a mis padres una vez más.**

Los Sr. Prior se remueven incomodos ante eso, sabiendo la mirada que le dio a su hija.

**Miro por encima de mi hombro en los últimos segundos antes de pasarlos, e inmediatamente deseo no haberlo hecho. Los ojos de mi padre arden en los míos con una mirada de acusación. Al principio, cuando siento el calor detrás de mis ojos,**

Algunos hacen muecas ante eso.

**creo que ha encontrado una manera de prenderme fuego, para castigarme por lo que he hecho, pero no, estoy a punto de llorar.**

Los que no conocen a Tris piensan que es una débil, mientras que la conocen la miran preocupada, sabiendo que cuando llora, es muy importante para hacerla llorar.

**Junto a él, mi madre está sonriendo.**

_Andrew_ niega divertido y le sonríe a su esposa.

**La gente detrás de mí me empuja hacia adelante, lejos de mi familia, que serán los últimos en irse. Incluso es posible que se queden a apilar las sillas y limpiar los tazones. Giro mi cabeza alrededor para encontrar a Caleb en la multitud de Sabiduría detrás de mí. Él se encuentra entre los otros Iniciados, estrechando manos con un transferido de Facción, un chico que era Sinceridad. La sonrisa fácil que lleva es un acto de traición. Mi estómago se retuerce fuertemente y me doy la vuelta. Si es tan fácil para él, tal vez debería ser fácil para mí también.**

**Le doy un vistazo al chico a mi izquierda, que era Sabiduría, y ahora luce tan pálido y nervioso como me debería sentir.**

-Me pregunto quien será –murmura Will

**Pasé todo mi tiempo preocupándome acerca de cuál Facción elegiría, y nunca consideré qué pasaría si escogiera Intrepidez. ¿Qué me espera en la sede de Intrepidez?**

-¡TRIS! –la regañaron casi todo el mundo, las dos Tris se sonrojaron. Algunos como sus amigos se golpearon la frente con su mano.

**La multitud Intrepidez nos lleva a ir por las escaleras en lugar de los ascensores. Creía que sólo Abnegación usaba las escaleras.**

**Entonces todos comienzan a correr. Escucho alaridos, gritos y risas a mi alrededor, y docenas de impotentes pies se mueven en diferentes ritmos. No es un acto desinteresado para Intrepidez el tomar las escaleras, es un acto salvaje.**

Los que no son de esa Facción ponen los ojos en blanco

― **¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ―grita el chico a mi lado.**

**Sólo niego con la cabeza y sigo corriendo. Estoy sin aliento cuando llego al primer piso, y los de Intrepidez irrumpen a través de la salida. Afuera, el aire es fresco y frío, y el cielo es anaranjado por la puesta del sol. Refleja el cristal oscuro del Cubo**

**Los Intrepidez se extienden a través de la calle, bloqueando la ruta de un autobús, y corro para alcanzar la parte de atrás de la multitud. Mi confusión se disipa mientras corro. No he corrido en ningún lugar en mucho tiempo. Abnegación desalienta cualquier cosa hecha estrictamente para mi propio placer, y esto es lo que es: mis pulmones arden, mis músculos duelen, el placer feroz de una carrera a toda máquina. Sigo a los Intrepidez por la calle, giramos en una esquina y escucho un sonido familiar: el silbato del tren.**

―**Oh, no ―murmura el chico Sabiduría―. ¿Se supone que debemos saltar sobre esa cosa?**

―**Sí ―le digo sin aliento.**

**Es bueno que haya pasado tanto tiempo observando a los Intrepidez llegar a la escuela. **

-Acosadora

-Solo observo –dice _Tris_ con inocencia

**La multitud se esparce en una larga línea. El tren se desliza hacia nosotros sobre las vías de acero, con su luz brillando y sonando su silbato. La puerta de cada vagón está abierta, esperando para que los chicos Intrepidez entren, y lo hacen, grupo por grupo, hasta que sólo quedan los nuevos Iniciados. Los nacidos Intrepidez Iniciados están ya acostumbrados a hacer esto, así que en un segundo sólo quedan los transferidos de Facción.**

-¡Corran!

**Doy un paso adelante con algunos otros y comienzo a avanzar despacio. Corremos junto al vagón por unos cuantos pasos y luego nos lanzamos hacia los costados. No soy tan alta ni tan fuerte como algunos de ellos, así que no puedo impulsarme dentro del vagón. Me aferro a una manija junto a la puerta, con mi hombro estrellándose contra el vagón. Mis brazos tiemblan, y finalmente una chica Sinceridad me sujeta y tira de mí hacia dentro. Jadeando, se lo agradezco.**

Christina se interrumpe y le sonríe a Tris, ella le devuelve la sonrisa. También pasa con las otras pero no se dan cuenta.

**Escucho un grito y miro por encima de mi hombro. Un chico Sabiduría pelirrojo y de baja estatura, se impulsa con sus brazos mientras trata de alcanzar el tren. Una chica Sabiduría cerca de la puerta llega y toma la mano del chico, esforzándose, pero él está muy por detrás. Cae de rodillas junto a las vías mientras nos alejamos, y pone la cabeza entre sus manos.**

_Ugh, que mierda_ piensa Lynn

**Me siento inquieta. Acaba de fallar la Iniciación a Intrepidez. Ahora no tiene Facción. Podría pasar en cualquier momento.**

― **¿Estás bien? ― La chica Sinceridad que me ayudó me pregunta animadamente. Ella es alta, con piel oscura y cabello corto. **

-Y esbelta, con un cabello impresionante… -empieza a decir Christina

-¡Oye, léelo bien! –le grita Tris

-Eso hago –dice con una sonrisa inocente

-Vas a leerlo bien o ¿no? –le pregunto un fastidiado _Al_

-¡Hay, esta bien!

**Ella es alta, con piel oscura y cabello corto. Es bonita.**

**Asiento con la cabeza.**

―**Soy Christina ―dice, ofreciéndome su mano.**

-¡Hola, Christina! –gritan todos en la cafetería.

**No he estrechado una mano en mucho tiempo, tampoco. Abnegación se saludan unos a otros inclinando sus cabezas, con una señal de respeto. Tomo su mano con incertidumbre, y la agito dos veces, esperando no apretarla muy fuerte o no lo suficiente.**

-No te preocupes, lo hiciste bien

-Gracias, supongo

―**Soy Beatrice ―le digo.**

-¡Hola, Beatrice! –a este punto,_Tris_ puso los ojos en blanco

― **¿Sabes a dónde vamos?― Tiene que gritar sobre el viento, que sopla más fuerte a través de las puertas abiertas a cada segundo. El tren está ganando velocidad. Me siento en el suelo. Será más fácil mantener el equilibrio si estoy más cerca de él. Ella levanta una ceja hacia mí.**

―**Un tren a alta velocidad significa viento ―le digo―. Viento significa caer. Caerse.**

-¿Te da miedo las alturas? –pregunta Al

-No, me da miedo caerme, no a las alturas –le responde Tris

**Christina se sienta a mi lado, retrocediendo poco a poco para apoyarse contra la pared.**

―**Supongo que vamos a la sede de Intrepidez ―le digo―. Pero no sé dónde es eso.**

-Claro que no –susurra Eric

― **¿Alguien lo sabe? ―sacude la cabeza, sonriendo―. Es como si sólo salieran de un agujero en el suelo o algo así.**

Los de Osadía miraron a Christina sorprendida.

-Debí de apostar –murmura Christina

**Entonces el viento asalta a través del vagón, y los otros transferidos de Facción son golpeados con ráfagas de aire, cayendo unos sobre otros. Veo reír a Christina sin escucharla y logro una sonrisa. **

**Por encima de mi hombro izquierdo, la luz naranja de la puesta del sol se refleja en el cristal de los edificios, y débilmente puedo ver las filas de casas grises que solían ser mi hogar.**

**Esta noche era el turno de Caleb para hacer la cena. ¿Quién ocupará su lugar, mi madre o mi padre? Y cuando limpien su habitación ¿Qué descubrirán? Imagino libros atascados entre el vestidor y la pared, libros bajo su colchón. La sed por el conocimiento de Sabiduría llenando todos los lugares ocultos en su habitación. ¿Siempre supo que elegiría Sabiduría? Y si lo hizo, ¿por qué no me di cuenta? **

-No respondas –dice Tris antes que hablara Uriah, este lo mira divertido.

**Qué buen actor era. **

_Es _piensa _Tris_

**El pensamiento me enferma del estómago porque a pesar de que también los abandoné, al menos yo no era buena para fingir. Al menos, todos ellos sabían que no era desinteresada.**

**Cierro los ojos e imagino a mi madre y mi padre sentados en la mesa durante la cena en silencio. ¿Es un persistente indicio de Abnegación lo que hace un nudo en mi garganta al pensar en ellos, o es egoísmo, porque sé que nunca seré su hija de nuevo?**

― **¡Están saltando!**

**Levanto la cabeza. Mi cuello me duele. He estado agachada con mi espalda contra la pared por al menos media hora, escuchando el rugido del viento y observando la mancha de la ciudad pasar junto a nosotros. Me incorporo. El tren ha reducido la velocidad en los últimos minutos, y veo al chico que gritó que está en lo correcto: los Intrepidez en los vagones delante de nosotros están saltando hacia afuera mientras el tren pasa junto a una azotea.**

-Odio saltar en azoteas –dice _Andrew_ haciendo una mueca

-¿Papa, cuando has saltado en una azotea? –le pregunta Caleb

-No se, tal vez cuando rescatamos a Cuatro de Erudición y aparte en el cielo –dice Andrew despreocupadamente. Ignorando la sorpresa de todos. Cuatro frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

**La caída es de unos siete pisos de altura.**

Los dos Cuatro's se pusieron verdes ante el panorama.

**La idea de saltar de un tren en movimiento sobre una azotea, sabiendo que hay una brecha entre el borde del techo y la caída, me hacía querer vomitar. Me pongo de pie y tropiezo hacia el lado opuesto del vagón, donde los otros transferidos de Facción están de pie en una línea.**

―**Entonces, tenemos que saltar también ―dijo una chica Sinceridad. Tenía una nariz grande y los dientes torcidos.**

―**Genial ―un chico Sinceridad responde―, porque eso tiene mucho sentido, Molly. Saltar a un techo desde un tren.**

Molly levanto la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre, ni si quiera había puesto atención y ella había sido una de las primeras personas que había salido en ese libro

―**Esto es algo por lo que nos unimos, Peter ―señaló la chica.**

―**Bueno, no lo voy a hacer ―dijo un chico Concordia detrás de mí. Tiene piel olivácea y lleva una camiseta color marrón, es el único transferido de Concordia. Sus mejillas brillaban con lágrimas.**

Algunos se golpean la cabeza con la mano al escuchar eso. Otros piensan del chico con simpatía.

― **¡No, no lo estará! ¡Prefiero no tener Facción que estar muerto!―El chico Concordia niega con la cabeza. Suena lleno de pánico. Siguió negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia la azotea, que estaba acercándose a cada segundo.**

**Yo no estoy de acuerdo con él. Preferiría estar muerta a estar vacía, como los Sin Facción.**

**-**Lo siento –se disculpa rápidamente _Tris_ al ver la mirada molesta de _Evelyn Johnson_

-Sabia que terminaría así Estirada –escucha decir eso a Peter, aprieta los dientes _Tris_ y se para. Se para en frente de él y lo encara

-¡¿Oh, que es eso?! –chilla y apunta atrás, Peter instantáneamente voltea atrás, _Tris_ aprovecha eso y agarra su cabeza y la estampa con la mesa, boca abajo. –Idiota –murmura y se sienta donde estaba antes, ignorando los gritos de dolor de Peter, las miradas sorprendidas del pasado y las miradas divertidas del futuro.

―**No pueden obligarlo ―digo, mirando a Christina. Sus ojos marrones están muy abiertos, y presiona sus labios juntos tan fuerte que cambian de color. Me ofrece su mano.**

―**Aquí ―dice. Levanto una ceja ante su mano, a punto de decir que no necesito ayuda, pero añade―. Yo sólo… no puedo hacerlo a menos que alguien me arrastre.**

**Tomo su mano y nos situamos en el borde del vagón. A medida que nos acercamos al techo, cuento. ―Uno… dos… ¡tres! **

**A la cuenta de tres nos lanzamos fuera del vagón del tren. Pasamos por un momento de ingravidez, y luego mis pies golpean en tierra firme y el dolor pincha a través de mis espinillas. El agitado aterrizaje me envía tumbándome sobre la azotea, con grava debajo de mi mejilla. Libero la mano de Christina y ella se ríe.**

―**Eso fue divertido ―dice ella.**

_Lo es_ piensa _Tris_ con una sonrisa.

**Christina encajará con los buscadores de aventuras de Intrepidez. Quito los granos de piedras de mi mejilla. Todos los Iniciados, excepto el chico Concordia, lograron llegar al techo, con diferentes niveles de éxito. La chica Sinceridad con los dientes torcidos, Molly, quien sostiene su tobillo haciendo una mueca, y Peter, el chico con cabello brillante sonriendo con orgullo, debió haber aterrizado sobre sus pies.**

Amar piensa que seria un gran luchador y también un gran problema para _Tris_

**Entonces escucho un gemido. Giro mi cabeza, buscando la fuente del sonido. Una chica Intrepidez se encuentra en el borde del techo, mirando el suelo debajo de nosotros, gritando. Detrás de ella, un chico Intrepidez la sostiene de la cintura para evitar que caiga.**

―**Rita ―dice él ―. Rita, cálmate. Rita…**

**Me pongo de pie y miro por encima del borde. Hay un cuerpo en el pavimento debajo de nosotros, una chica, sus brazos y piernas están doblados en ángulos poco habituales, su cabello se extiende en un abanico alrededor de su cabeza. Mi estómago se hunde y miro fijamente hacia las vías del tren. No todos lo lograron. Y ni siquiera los Intrepidez están a salvo.**

_Cuatro_ aprieta la mandíbula, un pensamiento no agradable le surgió en la mente

**Rita se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, sollozando. Me doy la vuelta. Cuanto más la observo, es más probable que me ponga a llorar, **_**y no puedo llorar en frente de estas personas.**_

**Me digo a mí misma, tan severamente como es posible, así es como funcionan las cosas aquí. Hacemos cosas peligrosas y las personas mueren. Las personas mueren, y pasamos a la siguiente cosa peligrosa. Entre más pronto la lección se fije, mejor será la oportunidad para sobrevivir a la Iniciación.**

**Ya no estoy muy segura de que sobreviviré.**

Muchos del futuro miran sorprendida a _Tris_, ya que algunos no pensaban que era muy pesimista.

**Me digo a mi misma que contaré hasta tres, y cuando termine, seguiré adelante. Uno. Imagino el cuerpo de la chica en el pavimento, y un escalofrío me atraviesa. Dos. Escucho los sollozos de Rita y los murmullos tranquilizadores del chico detrás de ella. Tres.**

**Con los labios fruncidos, me alejo de Rita y del borde del techo.**

**Me arde el codo. Levanto mi manga para examinarlo con mi mano temblorosa. Parte de la piel está pelada, pero no está sangrando.**

― **¡Oh, escandaloso! ¡Una Estirada mostrando algo de piel!**

Los dos Cuatro's gruñeron ante el comentario.

-¿A eso le llamas una broma? –Pregunta indignado alguien, al escuchar la voz _Al, Will, Uriah, Tris, Lynn, Marlene, Fernando, Andrew y Natalie _miraron perplejos al muchacho que lo pregunto -¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? Sé que soy guapo _Tris_, pero cierra la boca.

_Tris_ sacude la cabeza, y luego mira a el chico, su amigo, le sonríe a Fred y el devuelve la sonrisa. El esta en frente de todos con un traje blanco, la sonrisa de _Tris_ se tensa y trata que no sede cuenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta _Tris_ a Fred

-Los e venido a buscar, porque ya muchos llegaron… -pero fue interrumpido

-Por _Los Juegos Del Hambre_, ¿cierto? –dice Al en un tono jocoso, Fred asiente divertido, Tris piensa en como salir sin que Fred la dispare y el uniforme del cielo aparezca en ella. Lo pensó, podría utilizar a Robert que esta más cerca de ella y se puede cubrir gracias a él.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunta Edward molesto, al ver como su novia Myra solo veía a ese chico, y todas las chicas miraban bobamente también a Fred

-Er, él es Fred… -responde _Marlene_

-Si, pero, ¿Por qué carajo tiene ese traje blanco? –pregunta de nuevo Edward

-¡Ugh, cállate Edward! –le grita su novia Myra, Edward frunce el ceño y topa la cintura de Myra posesivamente.

-¿Bueno, nos vamos? –pregunta Fred.

-Estamos en plena lectura, Weasley –le dice _Tori_

-¿Es urgente irnos ya? –pregunta _Natalie_

-Si, _Sra. Prior_ –le responde cortes Fred –Pero antes, tenemos que usar este uniforme –dice señalándose a si mismo.

-¡Yo no me pongo esa mierda, de nuevo! –chilla _Lynn_

-Lo siento –dice Fred con una mueca y saca una pistola de su pantalón. Los de Osadía querían levantarse y golpearlo pero Fred hablo primero –No se preocupen, esto no les dolerá. _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Todos en la cafetería, excepto los muertos del cielo se quedaron petrificados, los del cielo se levantaron y lo apuntaron con una pistola, excepto Tris, Will y Al que tenían una varita en su mano derecha. El _matrimonio Prior_ se levanta y en un chasquido y sus ropas son totalmente blancas.

-¡Se a unido a él! –informa _Al_ como si fuera una batalla. _Andrew y Natalie_ ponen los ojos en blanco ante lo mencionado

-¿Trajiste los Thestral? –le pregunta el _Sr. Prior_ a Fred, él asiente y el _matrimonio Prior _se va.

-¡Okay, hemos sido traicionados por ellos! –grita _Will_

-¿Qué te parece si peleamos en otro lugar? –dice _Tris_

-No, aquí. –les dice –Suerte. _¡Bombarda! _

_-_¡Hey! –le grita _Al_, los del cielo se mueven rápidamente.

-_¡Avis! _–invoca _Tris_, pájaros atacan a Fred, él empieza a correr y se mueve en zic zac, haciendo que los pájaros se estrechen en una pared, justo al lado de la cara de Fred. _Marlene, Tori, y Lynn_ ya están más cerca de la puerta, y apuntan a Fred con pistolas.

-Es de mala educación apuntar saben –le dice Fred a las chicas _-¡Accio pistolas! _

-¡Idiota! –chilla _Lynn_ y le saca el dedo medio. Fred le apunta con la pistola, _Lynn_ suspira, sabiendo que si le dispara tendrá ese estúpido uniforme del cielo, mira a _Tris_ por ayuda.

_-¡Confundus! _

_Lynn_ aprovecha que _Tris_ le envió ese hechizo a Fred para escapar, _Tori_ también corre y unos segundos después las dos chicas están fuera de la cafetería. Después de recuperarse Fred apunto a _Marlene_ con la pistola

-Okay, ya, me cachaste, dispara –le dice. Un disparo se escucha y una Marlene con un vestido blanco y su cabello mas sedoso como nunca esta en frente de Fred. Es un ángel. -¡Bueno, adiós, paz! –y hace un saludo militar y se va de la cafetería. Los petrificados hombres miran tontamente a _Marlene_.

-¡Me retiro! –grita _Fernando_. –Solo dispara

Un disparo, y _Fernando_ tiene un traje blanco, un sombrero blanco también y él se marcha.

-¡Traidores! –gritan _Uriah, Al y Will_

_-¡Descendo!_

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te hice _Tris_? –dice Fred después de usar un _protego _para evitar un mal rato a sus dientes.

_-¡Everte Statum!_ –grita _Al_ hacia Fred. _Will y Tris_ ponen los ojos en blanco ante ese hechizo.

_-¡Expulso! _–grita Fred, _Al_ sale volando y aterriza encima de una mesa.

_-¡Impedimenta! _

-Gracias, _Will_. Pero ya estoy aquí –dice _Al_ refiriéndose que ya voló y choco con la mesa.

_-¡Inmobilus! _–grita Fred

-_¡Protego! _–grita _Tris_

_-¡Locomotor Mortis! _–grita _Will_ hacia Fred, pero no funciona por que Fred usa un _protego_.

-¡Me rindo! –grita _Al_, solo dispara.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No, esto ya se esta poniendo divertido! –grita Fred con una sonrisa, _Al_ pone los ojos en blanco y chasquea los dedos y luego tiene un traje blanco. Un ángel masculino.

-¡Nos vemos! –grita _Al_ y sale de la cafetería y busca a los Thestral.

-¿Continuamos? -pregunta Fred unos segundos después de que _Al_ se fuera.

-¡Si!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no, _Tris_?

-¿Sabes, qué? Mejor voy a buscar a los Thestral –y suelta la pistola y la varita. Se encamina hacia la salida y les saca el dedo medio.

-¡Buuuuu! ¡Ya lo arruino! -grita _Uriah_ y hace un puchero.

-Seee, mejor terminemos con esto_. ¡Finite Incantatem!_

Fred Weasley jamás de vio haber petrificado a personas de Osadía y menos quitar el hechizo estando el ahí. Pero descuiden, aprendió de la buena manera.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bueno, al estilo Osadía.

-¿Continuamos, leyendo? -pregunto un inocente Eric

-Si, seguro –responde Zeke

**Levanto la cabeza. "Estirada" es el sobrenombre para Abnegación, y soy la única aquí. Peter me señala, sonriendo. Escucho risas. Mis mejillas arden y dejo caer mi manga.**

―**¡Escuchen! ¡Mi nombre es Max! **

-¡Hola, Max! –el líder de Intrepidez ignora eso.

**¡Soy uno de los líderes de su nueva Facción! ―grita un hombre en el otro extremo del techo. Es mayor que los otros, con profundas arrugas en su piel oscura y cabello gris en las sientes, y está de pie en la plataforma como si fuera una acera. Como si alguien no acabara de caer hacia su muerte desde ahí―. Varios pisos debajo de nosotros está la entrada de los miembros a nuestro recinto. Si no pueden reunir la voluntad para saltar, no pertenecen aquí. Nuestros Iniciados tienen el privilegio de ir primero.**

― **¿Quiere que saltemos desde la plataforma? ―pregunta una chica Sabiduría. Ella es unos cuantos centímetros más alta que yo, con insípido cabello castaño y labios gruesos. Su boca cuelga abierta.**

**No sé por qué eso la sobresalta.**

― **Sí ―dice Max, quien luce divertido.**

― **¿Hay agua en el fondo o algo así?**

― **¿Quién sabe? ―levanta las cejas.**

**La multitud frente a los Iniciados se divide en dos, haciendo un amplio camino para nosotros. Miro a mi alrededor. Nadie luce dispuesto a saltar del edificio, sus ojos están en todas partes menos en Max. Algunos de ellos se curan heridas leves o quitan grava de sus ropas. Echo un vistazo a Peter. Él está tirando de una de sus cutículas. Tratando de actuar casual.**

**Me siento orgullosa. Me meterá en problemas algún día, pero hoy me hace sentir valiente. Camino hacia la plataforma y escucho risas disimuladas detrás de mí. Max se hace a un lado, dejándome el camino libre.**

Cuatro frunce el ceño, lo que Tris hacia era para demostrarle a Peter que ella si podía. Se sintió un poco celoso, para su sorpresa.

**Me acerco al borde y miro hacia abajo. El viento azota a través de mi ropa, haciendo chasquear la tela. En el edificio en el que estoy, forma uno de los lados de un cuadrado junto con otros tres edificios. En el centro de la plaza se encuentra un enorme agujero de concreto. No puedo ver lo que está en el fondo de él. Esta es una táctica de intimidación. Aterrizaré a salvo en el fondo. Ese conocimiento es la única cosa que me ayuda a pisar la plataforma. Mis dientes castañean. No puedo retroceder ahora. No con todas esas personas apostando a que fallaré detrás de mí. Mis manos buscan a tientas a lo largo del cuello de mi camisa y encuentro el botón que la asegura cerrada. Después de varios intentos, desabrocho los ganchos desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo y tiro de ella sobre mis hombros.**

**Debajo de ella, llevo puesta una camiseta gris. Es más ajustada que cualquier otra ropa que tengo, y nadie me ha visto en ella antes. Hago bola mi camisa exterior y miro por encima de mi hombro, a Peter. Tiro la bola de tela hacia él tan fuerte como puedo, con mi mandíbula apretada. Le golpea en el pecho. Él me mira fijamente y escucho abucheos y gritos detrás de mí.**

_Cuatro _sonríe ante lo leído, esa es su Tris. Suspiro, tenia que disculparse cuando volvería. Y claro una venganza al Peter del pasado. Se pregunto como se sentiría el Peter del futuro al leer sobre el mismo y ver que no siempre fue una buena persona, como lo es ahora.

**Miro hacia el agujero de nuevo. La carne de gallina se eleva por mis pálidos brazos, y mi estómago se tambalea. Si no lo hago ahora, no seré capaz de hacerlo en absoluto. Trago fuertemente. **

**No lo pienso. Sólo doblo las rodillas y salto.**

Aplausos, chillidos y gritos se escucha, Max después de unos segundos los calla

**El aire aúlla en mis oídos mientras el suelo se agita hacia mí, creciendo y expandiéndose, o soy yo la que se agita hacia la tierra, mi corazón late tan rápido que duele, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensa mientras la sensación de caer arrastra mi estómago. El agujero me rodea y caigo dentro de la oscuridad.**

**Golpeo contra algo duro. Se abre camino debajo de mí y acuna mi cuerpo. El impacto me saca el aire y jadeo, luchando por respirar de nuevo. Mis brazos y piernas pican.**

**Una red. Hay una red en el fondo del agujero. Levanto la vista hacia el edificio y río, en parte aliviada y en parte histérica. Mi cuerpo tiembla y me cubro el rostro con las manos. Acabo de saltar de un tejado.**

**Tengo que estar en tierra firme de nuevo. Veo un par de manos extendiéndose hacia mí en el borde de la red,**

Los dos Cuatro's sonríen ante eso, los dos emocionados por leer que piensa de él Tris.

**así que tomo la primera que alcanzo y tiro de mí a través de ella. Me ruedo, y hubiera caído de bruces sobre un piso de madera si él no me hubiera atrapado.**

"**Él" es el joven sujeto junto a la mano que tomé. Su labio superior es delgado y el inferior es grueso. Sus ojos son tan profundos que sus pestañas tocan la piel debajo de sus cejas, son color azul oscuro,**

Solo los de Erudición notan que antes ya había mencionado ese color, el mismo color, así que los que no saben de Tobias, ahora sospechan.

**un soñador, adormilado y anhelante color.**

Los Cuatro's levantan una ceja ante eso.

**Sus manos sostienen mis brazos, pero me libera un momento después de ponerme de pie de nuevo.**

―**Gracias ―le digo.**

**Estamos en una plataforma cerca tres metros y medio por encima del suelo. A nuestro alrededor está una amplia caverna.**

― **No lo puedo creer ―dice una voz de atrás de él. Pertenece a una chica de cabello oscuro con tres anillos de plata a través de su ceja derecha. Ella me sonríe―. ¿Una "Estirada" fue la primera en saltar? Nunca lo había visto.**

Las dos Lauren sonríen, sabiendo que estaban ahí

―**Hay una razón por la cual los dejó, Lauren― dice él. Su voz es profunda y**

**retumba―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

―**Um… ―No sé por qué dudo. Pero "Beatrice" sólo ya no suena bien.**

_Christina _sonríe, sabe que de seguro quería impresionar a _Cuatro_.

―**Piensa en ello ―dice él, con una ligera sonrisa curvando sus labios ―. No puedes escoger uno de nuevo. **

**Un nuevo lugar, un nuevo nombre. Puedo rehacerme aquí.**

―**Tris ―le digo con firmeza.**

―**Tris ―repite Lauren, sonriendo―. Haz el anuncio, Cuatro.**

**El chico, Cuatro, mira sobre su hombro y grita ―¡La primera en saltar, Tris!**

**Una multitud se materializa en la oscuridad mientras mis ojos se ajustan. Ellos aclaman y levantan sus puños, y entonces otra persona cae en la red. Sus gritos la siguen hacia abajo. Christina. Todos ríen, pero acompañan sus risas con más aplausos.**

**Cuatro pone su mano en mi espalda**

_Christina_ mira divertida a _Cuatro_, y él mira a otra parte para que no vea su pequeño sonrojo.

**y dice: ―Bienvenida a Intrepidez.»**

-Ese es el final del Capitulo –dice Christina –Bueno casi ni salí –y hace un puchero. Tris sonríe a su amiga y no se da cuenta que los dos Cuatro's la miran fijamente.

-¿No crees que fue muy raro lo de ese tal Fred? –le pregunta Will a Al.

-Demasiado –dice

-¿Y, que hacemos ahora? –le pregunta Christina que se acaba de sentar con ellos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Digo, aquí; en Osadía –dice Tris.

-¿Cómo que qué? –pregunta Will indignado.

-¡Tatuajes! –chilla Christina y toma el brazo de Tris y la jala.


	7. Cámaras indeseables en el cielo

**Leyendo Divergente para mejorar el futuro**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.- **Cámaras indeseables en el cielo y Capitulo 7.

* * *

Todo estaba en orden en el cielo, los pequeños niños que había estaban jugando en el jardín, los adultos viendo una película que sus hijos habían actuado ahí, los adolecentes (que de hecho hay más) estaban en una gran sala, muy aburridos. Cuando de pronto una gran explosión resonó en el cielo…

* * *

Todos los personajes no son míos, solo estoy jugando con ellos. Les pertenecen a las grandiosas Verónica Roth de _Divergente, _ J. K. Rowling de _Harry Potter, _Stephenie Meyerde _Crepúsculo_ y Suzanne Collins de _Los Juegos del Hambre. _ ¡Ah, Spoilers en todas partes! Esta historia es como muchas de _"Leyendo" _y me inspire en ellas, pero la trama es mía.

* * *

.:Ahora los del **futuro** tendrán letra _cursiva. _Mientras que los del **pasado **letra normal cuando lean:.

* * *

**POV Tercera Persona. #EnElCielo**

-¿Te duele?

-Um ugh…

-¿Eso que rayos significa?

-Significa que no debiste meterte con los de Osadía –dice Tris entrando en la habitación, donde están Fred y Tori. –Recuérdame por que hiciste eso.

-Um ugh…

-¿Es lo único que vas a decir?

-Um ugh…

-¿Debería preocuparme, Tris?

-Nah, hay que dejarlo así.

-Um ugh…

-Okay, silencio Weasley, tu te lo gaste –espeto Tori, Tris hace una mueca, le divertía ver a Fred como esta, pero le preocupada en cierta manera. Tris se acercó donde esta acostado Fred y le pone hielos en el ojo derecho, donde había un gran moretón cubriendo su ojo completamente.

-¿Los de Osadía te golpearon? –pregunta Tris, Fred niega lentamente

-Esa fui yo –responde Tori, Tris lo mira con curiosidad.

-¡Hola, Hola! –gritaron Cornamenta y Canuto que acaban de llegar y tienen una cámara apuntándolos

-¿ que carajo hace? –pregunta Tris

-Cuida tu lenguaje, niña –le dice un divertido Sirius ante el "el Sr. Potter"

-No soy una niña –frunce el ceño Tris, Tori la mira divertida.

-Esto es una cámara, un aparato muggle, muy curioso –dice James, Tori y Tris ponen los ojos en blanco.

-¿Para que la necesitan? –pregunta Tori

-Nosotros no, ustedes si –responde Sirius, Tris lo mira y luego a James, y luego a la cámara.

-¿Tengo que llamar a la Sra. Potter? –pregunta Tris nerviosa por la salud mental de los Señores-No-Tan-Señores. Otra cámara apareció pero esa esta flotando sobre la cabeza de Tori, apuntando a James y Sirius.

-En un minuto estamos con ustedes –dice Sirius a la cámara, el punto rojo dejo de parpadear para ser de un color negro. Apagado.

Tris miro a la cámara que Sirius y James dijeron que era para ellas, y vio que la luz roja parpadea. Esta prendida.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo esta Fred? –pregunta Prim entrando con otra cámara flotando al lado suyo.

-¡¿Pero que rayos?! –chilla Tori, Fred trata de levantarse o lo intenta ya que le duele todo su cuerpo.

-Miren, Tris y Tori. Las cámaras nos están grabando y a los de nuestro mundo le están mostrando lo que hacemos en el cielo, gracias a las cámaras. –les dice James

-Ósea que… ¡¿Los de Intrepidez nos están viendo ahora?! –chilla Tori

-Si –responde Sirius, y les guiña el ojo.

-Eso- Eso es genial –dice entre jadeos Fred.

-¿Te encuentras bien Fred? –le pregunta Prim

-Si, pequeña no tan pequeña –le dice, Prim pone los ojos en blanco.

-¡Hola, Tris! –grita Prim recordando que no había saludado a Tris. Se abrazaron y empezaron a hablar cuando escucharon un carraspeo.

-Ejem, creo que ponen a _Katnnis_ celosa –dice un divertido James. Tris bufa, y mira a las cámaras.

-No me gusta la idea –dice, Tori asiente de acuerdo con Tris.

-_Well, whatever*_ –dice Sirius –No es importante, la mayoría lo acepto.

- Y… si se ponen estos aparatos en la oreja podrán escuchar a los de su mundo –completa James, y les entrego unos aparatos con forma de orejas. Tris y Tori lo miran con recelo, Prim les sonríe para animarlas. Fred gime en su cama, y Sirius miran a la cámara y empieza a hablar. _Por fin_ piensa James al ver como Tris y Tori agarran los aparatos, pero no se los ponen. Le da uno a Fred, pero al final él se lo pone a Fred, ya que el joven apenas se puede mover.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué esta golpeado Fred? –pregunta James, él pone una mano en su oreja y asiente. –Sirius dame la cámara –le dice, el hace un puchero y se lada. –Tris, alguien quiere hablar contigo

-¿Qué? –pregunta sorprendida la chica y se toma el aparato y se lo pone. James va a la cámara de los personajes de _Divergente_ y empieza a decir que se tendrá que apagar la cámara y luego la apaga.

-¿Hola? –pregunta temerosa Tris mirando la cámara de los personajes de _Harry Potter_

_-¡¿Qué le a pasado a mi hijo?! –chilla alguien. _

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunta Tris

_-¡SOY SU MAMA!- entonces Tris entiende y traga en seco, sabiendo el temperamento de Molly Weasley. _

-Ho- Hola, Molly –dice nerviosa y le sonríe a la cámara, un poco forzada, al frente suyo la miran preocupada Tori y Prim. Se hace un silencio, Tris ya no puede escuchar. _De seguro se sorprendió que yo sepa su nombre_ piensa Tris

_-Oye, en verdad quiero saber que le paso a mi gemelo –se escucha una voz masculina en su oreja._

-¿George? –pregunta Tris y mira curiosa a la cámara.

_-Si… -se hace un silencio incomodo en su orejo – ¿me dirás que le pasa a mi hermano? _

-Tu hermano fue atacado por personas, pero descuida se recuperara.

_-¿Y como esta tan segura de eso, Tris? –Ella no se inmuta al escuchar su nombre, peores cosas le han pasado para sorprenderse que sepan su nombre_

-Por que tu hermano es fuerte –dice simplemente Tris y mira a la cámara fijamente –Y… somos ángeles, si Fred quisiera se podría curarse rápidamente, si se transformara en un ángel

-¡Nunca! –se escucho el grito de Fred, Tris puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Lo ves, George?

_-Déjame hablar con él –dice George, Tris asiente y se sienta al lado con Fred -¡Oh por dios, Fred! ¿Qué te paso? _

-Solo diré una cosa. Odio a los de Osadía –dice Fred y chasquea los dedos y la cámara se apaga.

.::.

El tren se agitaba, mucho. Para el gusto de Cedric. Tris le dio una sonrisa, y él se la devolvió, un poco forzada, ella lo noto obviamente.

-¿Por qué esa cara? –pregunta Tris a Cedric.

-Odio los trenes –se encoge de hombros Cedric.

-Ajá –dice Tris en un tono de voz que a Cedric no le gusto

-¡Esta bien!, es solo que… -empieza a decir Cedric incomodo después de un silencio, Tris frunce el ceño y lo mira fijamente. –Es… Cho

-¿Tu antigua novia?

-See…

-¿Qué va mal con ella? –pregunta Tris, Cedric deja salir un suspiro y mira la ventana.

-Tu sabes que todos tenemos que leer los libro de nuestro mundo, bueno yo… me sentí un poco decepcionado al leer _La Orden de Fenix _–dice Cedric, Tris alza una ceja –me refiero que, me decepciono Cho –Tris asiente, también ella había leído ese libro –y pues, cuando viajamos en el tiempo, y a la tierra, el tiempo ahí es en el 4ᵗᵒ libro…

-Cedric la verdad es que no te entiendo ni un carajo… -Cedric sonríe al escuchar maldecir a Tris y luego deja de mirar la ventana y mira a Tris

-Sé que ellos van a salir, que Cho intentara olvidarme, y que… al parecer nuestro amor no están fuerte –Tris iba a replicar pero Cedric alza una mano –para que nos engañamos.

Tris suspira, y trata de no ver a su amigo con pena o lastima, lo conocía, sabía que si lo miraba así posiblemente Cedrc se sentiría peor, él es su amigo; no le haría eso. Sonrió internamente al recordar como lo había conocido.

_Piso siete, piso siete, piso siete…_

_1…2…3…4…5…6… ¡7!_

_Me siento productiva mientras salgo del elevador y busco el apartamento que se supone es mio. Mis padres me lo habían conseguido, después de tantas protestas mías, decide que mejor seria estar cerca de ellos. Miro las puertas en el estrecho pasillo que me encuentro y miro los números que son #21, #22 y #23. _

_Un pensamiento me cae encima. No se el numero de mi apartamento. _

_Voy al número #22, ya que el de mis papas viven en el #21, me habían dicho. Saco mis llaves y en eso escucho el sonido del elevador, lo ignoro y tomo la llave correspondiente y la introduzco en el cerrojo. No abre. Ni siquiera se mueve. Esta rígida la llave. _

_Es cucho un carraspeo y me volteo, pienso que son mis padres, pero para mi sorpresa es un muchacho de diecisiete años, aun con la llave en mi mano él me sonríe. _

_-Ese es mi apartamento –dice _

_En este momento de mi vida quise decir "Oh, lo siento. Solo buscaba el baño" pero la maldita llave me delataba; y además suena muy estúpido y ridículo._

_-Yo… lo siento, soy nueva y… -pero me interrumpió_

_-¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Tris Prior? –me pregunta y yo no pude evitar pensar como él lo sabia, me limite a asentir. –Tu apartamento es el #23_

_-Oh, gracias –y voy a la puerta con el numero #23 e introduzco la llave y cuando se abre, siento que alguien toca mi hombro. Volteo instantáneamente para mirar al chico y él me sonríe. _

_-Soy Cedric_

_-¿Y…a quien le interesa? –y entro al departamento y cierro la puerta con un portazo. Desde la puerta puedo escuchar las risas provenientes de… Cedric. Por alguna razón sonrió. _

Tris se sonroja al recordar eso, no había sido muy educada pero ¡Vamos, acaba de morir! Y simplemente no podía sonreír después de eso.

-Creo que ya no la amo –escucha decir, mira a Cedric fijamente

-Tal vez, si le dices se podría arreglar. –el niega

-No, ella sale con mi altar-ego vivo. Ella nos es mi Cho.

-¿Entonces…?

En eso el tren baja su velocidad y ambas se preparan para saltar, lo que no esperaban al entrar en su edificio donde están sus departamentos es dos cámaras grabándolos. Lo peor; uno decía _"Divergente"_ mientras que la otra decía _"Harry Potter"_, Tris piensa que es lo peor pero luego mira la luz roja. **Prendido. **

.::.

Una niña pequeña sonreía traviesa y mira por la venta como dos personas conocidas para ella entraban al edificio.

_Es pero que les guste mi sorpresa _piensa la niña

-¡Prim, a comer!

-¡Ya voy! –grita de regreso.

.::.

**POV Tercera Persona. #EnLaTierra**

_Harry Potter_

-¿Quién es ella, Cedric? –pregunta su novia Cho Chang

-Pues… la llamaron Tris, supongo que es su nombre

-Ajá –dice Cho a su novio Cedric

-¿Problemas con el paraíso? –pregunta Sirius Black divertido, la pareja se sonroja y James Potter sonríe al ver como su mejor amigo se divertía burlándose de los demás, negó con la cabeza, también divertido.

-Canuto déjalos en paz –le dice Remus a Sirius, él bufa y mira la pareja de nuevo

-Qué celosa es tu novia –le dice Sirius a Cedric, él se sonroja y carraspea nervioso.

_Ya tengo suficiente_ piensa Cedric. Primero la pantalla gigante les muestra a todos como su yo del futuro y una chica rubia (que por cierto no conocía), ellos por un momento no hicieron nada antes de que su yo del futuro sacara su varita y apuntara a la cámara y la apagara. Nadie entendía que paso y porque. ¡Y para colmo su novia se enojaba con ella! Cedric Diggory gruño y maldijo entre dientes, eso no le gustaba para nada.

A unos metros se encontraba el Trio Dorado.

-¿Y… que piensan? –pregunta Harry a sus amigos después del silencio que se creo sobre ellos.

-Qué hare pagar a eso muggles –dice simplemente Ron

-¡Ron, eso no se dice! Es verdad que tratan mal a Harry pero…

-Hermione, ¿en serio crees que le haría daña a esos muggles? –pregunta un ofendido Ron, Hermione se queda muda.

-Yo… lo siento –dice rápido Hermione, Ron no dice nada. -¿Cómo te sientes Harry? Digo, al ver a tus padres vivos y contigo –le pregunta para cambiar de tema

-Ya ni se en que pensar –le responde y mira a un punto fijo, Hermione y Ron también lo miran y miran como un _Harry, Ron _de veintitrés años y una _Hermione _de veinticuatro charlaban con _Neville, Ginny y Luna. _

-Te entendemos –dicen al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ron

.::.

**POV Tercera Persona. #EnLaTierra**

_Los Juegos Del Hambre_

_-¡Y este es mi baño! Podrían ver como el tono celeste le queda perfecto… -Cinna no dejaba de hablar en la pantalla, había mostrado TODO su apartamento, algunos diseñadores que estaban ahí aprobaban la decoración, Katnnis rodo los ojos internamente. _

_-_Gracias, Cinna por mostrarnos, pero ¿sabes donde esta Prim? –pregunta amablemente _Katnnis _

_-¿Qué…? ¡Ah, no se! Tal vez esta con esa chica rubia –dice y mira fijamente las toallas de baño, el camino hacia ellas y las acomoda. Katnnis suspira, y mira a Cinna fijamente, rogando internamente que le dijera algo más. _

-¿Por qué nos enseñas tu baño? –pregunta _Peeta, Katnnis le golpea el brazo y le dice con la mirada que no sea grosero, pero la verdad es que Peeta no entiende porque su novia la mira así._

_-¿Cómo que por qué? –chilla Cinna, bueno eso parece para Peeta._

-No nada, es que… ¡Oye, esos papeles de baño están desordenados! –_le dice Katnnis para cambiar de tema._

_-¡Oh, gracias Katnnis! –y Cinna va y los acomoda, Peeta pone los ojos en blanco y suspira. Cinna de repente agarra su oreja y asiente. -Al parecer alguien quiere decir algo –dice y la pantalla de se vuelve negra. Katnnis chilla irritada y un segundo después la pantalla muestra a una Prim preocupada y exaltada. _

_-_¿Qué te pasa, Prim? ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Katnnis preocupada. Prim la ignora, no tiene mucho tiempo.

_-¡Hola, personas vivas o de pasado! –dice, todos prestan mas atención. –Lamento informar que me encuentro en un peligro mortal y… -se interrumpió al escuchar gritos en otra habitación –bueno ahora no puedo decir mucho, salvo que los amo y no creo sobrevivir. –para este punto Katnnis se puso muy palida, Peeta la abraza pero aun así. Desde lejos se escuchan gritos como "¡PRIM!" "¡Abre la puta puerta, Prim" "¡Eso no se hace!" a ese punto Prim gime y se dirige a la cámara -¡En serio pensé que era buena idea! _

_Y la pantalla se apagó. _

.::.

**POV Tercera Persona. #EnLaTierra.**

_Trilogía Divergente _

_Tobias Eaton_ sabia que jamás se sentía más celoso en su vida. A su lado _Christina_ habla animadamente con _Cara_. Bufa, esa es su amiga. Como si ella leyera su menta, su cabeza voltea hacia él.

-Cuanto relajo contigo, _Cuatro_. Ella te ama –dice y sigue platicando con _Cara_.

_Tobias Eaton_ se levanta y sale de la cafetería, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás y sale de allí. Ver a _Tris_ con otro hombre, es lo mas horrible que él puede ver. No, lo pero es no hacer nada y sentirse impotente. Eso es peor.

_Tobias_ entra al departamento que le dio el líder de Intrepidez y salta a la cama. Deseando que Morfeo lo consuma. Lo ultimo que piensa _Tobias_ es la imagen de _Tris_, al lado de un chico, antes que la pantalla de volviera negra para no prenderse más.

.::.

**POV **_**Tris**__**–del futuro –**_

Prim nos evita, la verdad no me importa, yo estoy enojada con ella. Al igual que Cedric, la ignoramos.

Fred ya camina, si les interesa. Ahora nos dirigismo todos al ver las personas que se salvaron, con el estúpido uniforme del cielo. Digo, me gusta como me veo, pero aun así se me hace un poco patético o… ¿será ridículo? Bueno como sea, lo tengo. Tengo un vestido blanco de encaje, con un cinturón. El cabello suelto y una diadema blanca también con un pequeño moño en ella. No me gusta, pero ahora es una pequeña regla. Según para representar el cielo. ¿Acaso esto es publicidad? Si es así, exijo que me paguen.

Entramos al edificio y una gran pantalla esta en el centro, nos sentamos y Emmett Cu- perdón, Emmett McCarty y el Sr. Birs sonríen como el gato de _Alice in Wonderland, _solo lo diré una vez. Da miedo. Las sonrisas de ellos se ensanchan más si es posible y el Sr. Birs carraspea.

-¡Amigos, Familias, Aliados! –dice o para mi chilla. –Lo hemos logrado. Vidas se han salvado –ruedo los ojos, y luego frunzo el ceño, como lo dice es como si esto se acabara. Niego la cabeza, ya parezco a Ojoloco Moody, miro sobre mi hombro y miro esa bola de cristal parecida a un ojo. Y él me mira.

_Ugh… que mierda. _

-¡Le hemos enseñados a esos _kronologisk _quien manda! –grita Emmett, interrumpiendo el discurso de el Sr. Birs.

-¡Joder, solo prendan esa pantalla!

Todas las miradas se dirigen a mí, y yo miro sobre mi hombro y luego me doy cuenta que pensé en voz alta_. ¡Mierda! _Carraspeo y me sonrojo, escucho unas risas a mi lado pero no tengo la osada para mirar.

-Tienes razón Tris –escucho decir a Emmett y las luces se apagan y la pantalla se prende. Miro a la pantalla y todos ya no me miran, suspiro de alivio y observo a la persona que se río de mí. Le golpeo y le digo "Idiota"

-¡Hey, no es mi culpa que seas divertida! –me dice Al, ruedo los ojos y miro a la pantalla.

_La pantalla mostraba un bosque, lo que muchos no entendían. Podría ser de Harry Potter o Los Juegos del Hambre. O uno quien sabe, el bosque se mostraba pacífico y entonces se escuchó un silbido, como un llamado. _

_Entonces unos lo entendieron, otros no, pero la que importa sí. _

_Rue corría por el bosque y silbaba algo que sonaba a un pájaro, ella seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás. La imagen cambio, era una Katnnis, luchando con Clove, y ella parecía ganar._

Los juegos del hambre, primer libro. _Pensé_

_Entonces lo vi, ¿Cómo supe que son los __**kronologisk**__? No lo sé, pero algo en mi lo supo. _

_La cosa ni siquiera tiene forma, cara, o… cuerpo. Solo es una sombra. Rastrándose entre el césped seco, que parecía muerto al pasar ahí. Llego a Clove y pudimos ver como sus ojos se trasformaran completamente en negro. Un escalofrió me cubrió y jade al ver como la muchacha con ojos negros le sonreía a Katnnis sin alma. _

_La imagen cambio, Rue de repente puso los ojos en blanco y cambio de dirección y en lugar de ir todo derecho lo rodeo al lugar donde iba. _

_**Lo hizo, evito la trampa. **_

_Rue ataco a Marvel por detrás con una navaja que no sabía que tenía, se la lanzo y cayo justo en su estómago, no pude evitar reír por la ironía. _

_La imagen cambio, era Katnnis aun en el piso por culpa de Clove o… ¿es los __**kronologisk**__? Ella quería retroceder pero está atrapada, no había escapatoria y me pregunte si Katnnis vivirá. _

_Entonces Clove observo al bosque fijamente, se levantó y fue corriendo al bosque. _

_No hay que decir que todos teníamos problemas para respirar y con una preocupación horrible. Cuando llego donde está muerto Marvel, ella miro a los alrededores, pero estos se encuentran solos. Clove miro arriba, y mi corazón latió desesperadamente al ver como encontró a Rue. Ella sonrió y Rue miro a todos partes desesperada. _

_-¡Que linda niña! –su voz es empalagosa, casi melodiosa. -¿Quieres jugar a las casitas? Yo seré el padre, tú puedes ser la hija inocente y débil. –Entonces ella salta sobrenaturalmente en él árbol –Ven aquí niña, no me hagas enojar –dice y muestra los dientes con una sonrisa, quiero vomitar. -¿No? Bueno, supongo que iré por ti –dice al ver como Rue no se movía. _

_Siento mis mejillas arder y la incomodad al sentir gruesas lagrimas me viene, quiero vomitar, quiero salir de aquí. ¡¿Por qué no puedo?! Me doy cuenta unos segundos después que entre en shock. Siento unos brazos cálidos rodearme en mis hombros y agradezco a Cedric con una sonrisa. Clove ya está cerca, sus saltos son largos y Rue todavía está en shock, me hundo más en los brazos de Cedric._

_La imagen cambia; es una Katnnis corriendo hacia Rue y Clove, ella agarra el cuchillo de Marvel y se lo lanza a Clove en la espalda, se escucha un grito de dolor, y el cuerpo de Clove cae. _

Las lucen se encienden y la pantalla se apaga.

**Oh, mierda. Y eso que faltan otros dos más. **

.::.

**POV Tercera Persona. #EnLaTierra**

_Divergente _

Otra vez, las clases de los iniciados se cancelan, para suerte de algunos y para desgracia para otros. Todos fueron llamados a la cafetería para leer otros nuevos capítulos; después de comer todos prestaron atención.

**Aun no llegan los **_**muertos.**_

-¿Quién quiere leer? –pregunta _Matthew_

-Yo –dice Will –**Capitulo 7**

**«****Cuando todos los Iniciados estuvimos de pie sobre tierra firma de nuevo, Lauren y Cuatro nos guían hacia abajo por un estrecho túnel. Las paredes están hechas de piedra, y el techo está en declive, así que siento como si estuviera descendiendo profundamente hacia el corazón de la tierra. El túnel está iluminado por largos intervalos, así que en los espacios oscuros entre cada débil linterna, tengo el temor de estar perdida hasta que unos hombros chocan los míos. En los ciclos de luz estoy a salvo de nuevo. **

**El chico de Sabiduría al frente de mí se detiene abruptamente, y choco contra él, golpeando mi nariz en su hombro. Me tambaleo hacia atrás y froto mi nariz mientras recobro mis sentidos.**

_Cara_ se tapa la boca para evitar reír, cosa que no consigue, y suelta una gran carcajada. _Christina_ lo entiende pero solo niega divertida.

-¿En serio con ustedes, que les pasa con la nariz de _Tris_? –pregunta un confundido _Caleb_, _Cara_ solo suelta otra carcajada mas fuerte y se cae al piso.

-Mmm… me pregunto si… -murmura _Zeke_, luego le avienta agua a _Cara_

-¡Pero…pero que te pasa! –grita _Cara_.

-¿Podemos continuar? –pregunta divertido Will, _Tobias_ asiente

**La multitud entera se ha detenido y nuestros tres líderes están de pie enfrente de nosotros, sus brazos doblados.**

―**Aquí es donde nos dividimos― dice Lauren―. Los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez están conmigo. Asumo que ustedes no necesitan un tour del lugar.**

**Ella sonríe y hace señas a los Iniciados nacidos en Intrepidez. Ellos se apartan del grupo y desaparecen en las sombras. Observo el último talón salir de la luz y miro a aquellos de nosotros que quedamos. La mayoría de los Iniciados eran de Intrepidez, así que sólo quedan nueve personas. De aquellos, yo soy la única transferida de Abnegación, y no hay transferidos de Concordia. El resto son de Sabiduría y sorpresivamente, de Sinceridad. Debe requerir valentía ser honesto todo el tiempo. Yo no podría.**

-Claro que no –susurra _Tobias_ y niega la cabeza

**Cuatro nos dirige la palabra a continuación.― La mayoría del tiempo trabajo en el cuarto de control, pero las pocas semanas que siguen, seré su instructor ―dice―. Mi nombre es Cuatro.**

-¡Hola, Cuatro! –gritan los de Intrepidez, Cuatro no dice nada, pero _Tobias_ rueda los ojos.

**Christina pregunta: ― ¿Cuatro? ¿Cómo el número?**

―**Si ―dice Cuatro―. ¿Hay algún problema?**

―**No.**

― **Bien. Estamos a punto de entrar en El Foso, el cual algún día aprenderán a amar.**

-Ajá –dicen los del futuro

**Christina ríe con disimulo. ― ¿El Foso? Ingenioso nombre.**

**Cuatro se acerca Christina e inclina su cara cerca a la de ella. Sus ojos se estrechan, y por un segundo sólo se queda mirándola.**

― **¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―pregunta él calmadamente.**

―**Christina ―chilla ella.**

―**Bueno Christina, si yo quisiera soportar bocas inteligentes de Sinceridad, me habría unido a su bando ―sisea―. La primera lección que tú aprenderás de mí es mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Se entiendes?**

**Ella asiente.**

**Cuatro echa a andar hacia la sombra al final del túnel. La multitud de Iniciados avanza en silencio.**

―**Qué idiota ―masculla ella.**

Will se muerde el labio para no reír, Tris trata de no sonreír, Al sonríe abiertamente, Christina es fulminada por Cuatro, ella trata de no sonrojarse. _Intimida_ piensa

-¡Y yo pensé que eras mi amiga! –le dice _Tobias_ a _Christina_

-Lo eres, pero yo digo la verdad. Además en ese tiempo no éramos amigos –dice _Christina_, para sorpresa de todos.

―**Supongo que no le gusta que se rían de él ―replico yo. **

**Probablemente será sabio ser cuidadosa con Cuatro, me doy cuenta. Parecía tranquilo para mí en la plataforma pero algo acerca de esa calma me hace ser precavida ahora.**

_Tobias_ trata que su cara no pase ninguna emoción, pero ahora es difícil, no es bonito leer que tu novia en algún tiempo te tenía miedo. O tenga un sentimiento calculador. Cuatro se remueve incomodo, la verdad no le gusto leer eso, y lo peor no sabe porque.

**Cuatro empuja para abrir un conjunto de puertas dobles y entramos en el lugar que él llama "El Foso".**

―**Oh ―susurra Christina―, lo entiendo.**

"**Foso" es la mejor palabra para eso. Es una caverna subterránea tan enorme que no puedo ver el otro extremo desde donde estoy parada, que es en el fondo. Paredes de rocas desniveladas se alzan varios pisos por encima de mi cabeza. Construidos dentro de las paredes de rocas hay lugares para comida, ropa, provisiones, actividades de ocio. Estrechos caminos y gradas talladas en la roca los unen. No hay barreras para impedir que las personas se caigan por el borde.**

**Un ángulo de luz naranja se estira por una de las paredes de piedra. Moldeando el techo del Foso hay paneles de vidrio y, encima de ellos, hay una construcción que deja entrar la luz solar. Debe haberse visto como sólo otra edificación de la ciudad cuando lo pasamos en el tren.**

Nita sonríe. _Al parecer se le paso algo a la famosa Tris_ piensa con ironía Nita

**Linternas están colgadas en intervalos aleatorios arriba de los caminos de piedra, similares a los que alumbraban el cuarto de Selección. Se vuelven más brillantes a medida que la luz solar disminuye. Las personas están en todo lugar, todos vestidos de negro, todos chillando y hablando, elocuentemente, haciendo gestos. No veo ninguna persona mayor en la multitud. ¿Hay alguna persona mayor de Intrepidez? ¿No viven tanto tiempo, o simplemente son despachados cuando ya no pueden saltar de un tren en movimiento?**

Muchos se sorprenden, ya que apenas lo habían notado, incluso unos se acaban de hacer esa pregunta apenas.

-¿Qué les pasa a…? –alguien pregunta por ahí, pero _Tobias_ le responde antes

-Se quedan Sin Facción –responde, se escuchan murmullos por todas partes.

-¡SILENCIO! –grita Max y todos se callan. Jeanine Matthews frunce el ceño. Si los adultos mayores se quedan Sin Facción eso significa que durante generaciones se hacen cada vez más grandes piensa ella.

**Un grupo de niños baja corriendo por un camino estrecho sin pegar un grito, tan rápido que mi corazón martillea, y quiero gritarles que bajen la velocidad antes de que se lastimen.**

-Abnegación a la vista –canturreo Will interrumpiéndose, Tris se sonroja y le saca la lengua, Will lo mira divertido

**Un recuerdo de las ordenadas calles de Abnegación aparece en mi mente: una fila de personas a la derecha pasando a una fila de personas a la izquierda, pequeñas sonrisas, cabezas inclinadas y silencio. Mi estómago se retuerce. Pero hay algo maravilloso acerca del caos de Intrepidez.**

―**Si ustedes me siguen ―dice Cuatro―. Les mostraré el Abismo.**

**Nos hace señas con las manos hacia delante. La apariencia de Cuatro parece dócil desde el frente, debido a los estándares de Intrepidez, pero cuando se da la vuelta veo un tatuaje asomándose fuera del cuello de su camiseta.**

-¿Y… tú porque le miras en el cuello? –pregunta en un tono pícaro Christina

-¿Tu no le miraste el tatuaje? –pregunta sin entender Tris, Christina abre la boca pero luego la cierra.

**Nos dirige hacia el lado derecho del Foso, el cual esta llamativamente oscuro. Entrecierro los ojos y veo que el piso donde estoy parada ahora termina en una verja de hierro. Mientras nos acercamos a la verja, escucho un estruendo: agua, movimientos rápidos de agua, embistiendo contra las rocas. **

**Examino la orilla. El piso disminuye en una ángulo puntiagudo, y varios pisos debajo de nosotros hay un rio. Efusiva agua golpea la pared debajo de mí y se rocía hacia arriba. A mi izquierda, el agua está en calma, pero a mi derecha, es cándida, batallando con las rocas.**

―**¡El Abismo nos recuerda que hay una delgada línea entre valentía y estupidez! ―grita Cuatro―. Un temerario que salte desde esta saliente terminará con su vida. Ha pasado antes y pasara de nuevo. Han sido advertidos.**

Los del futuro no pudieron evitar mirar a Al, él lo nota pero cuando los mira, ellos están silbando inocentemente

―**Esto es increíble ―dice Christina, mientras todos nos alejamos de la verja.**

―**Increíble es la palabra ―digo, asintiendo.**

**Cuatro dirige al grupo de Iniciados a través del Foso hacia un enorme agujero en la pared. El cuarto de más allá está lo suficiente bien iluminado por lo que puedo ver a dónde vamos: un salón comedor lleno de personas y estrepitosa platería. Cuando entramos, los Intrépidos adentro se paran y aplauden. Golpean el suelo con los pies. Gritan. El ruido me rodea y me llena. Christina sonríe, y un segundo más tarde, lo mismo hago yo.**

Algunos sonríen, el foso aunque sea un poco aterrador es como un hogar para unos.

**Buscamos asientos libres. Christina y yo descubrimos una mesa en su mayoría vacía a un lado del cuarto, y me encuentro sentada entre ella y Cuatro. En medio de la mesa hay una bandeja de comida que no reconozco: trozos circulares de carne acuñados entre rodajas de pan. Aprieto uno entre mis dedos, insegura sobre de qué está hecho.**

-Antes que digan algo, les recuerdo que fui de Abnegación –dice Tris, los del pasado lo miran sorprendida, pensando que la Estirada no tiene el coraje, pero al parecer están equivocados. Los del futuro lo miraron con orgullo y divertidos.

**Cuatro me da un codazo.**

―**Es carne de res ―dice él ―. Ponle esto. ―Me pasa un pequeño tazón lleno de salsa roja.**

―**¿Nunca has comido una hamburguesa―? me pregunta Christina, sus ojos muy abiertos.**

―**No ―digo―. ¿Es así como se llama?**

Christina, Cara, Molly, Myra, Tori ponen los ojos en blanco.

―**Los Estirados comen comida natural ―dice Cuatro, asintiendo con la cabeza a Christina.**

―**¿Por qué? ―pregunta ella**

**Me encojo de hombros. ―La extravagancia es considerada inmoderada e innecesaria.**

**Ella sonríe burlonamente. ―No me sorprende que te fueras.**

―**Si ―digo, rodando los ojos―. Fue sólo por la comida**

Muchas risas se escucharon y las dos Christina's se sonrojaron.

**La esquina de la boca de Cuatro se tuerce.**

-¿Y… tu porque le miras? –pregunta otra vez Christina en un tono pícaro a Tris

-Supongo que verlo sonreír es cosa del otro mundo, ¿no? –pregunta inocente Tris, Christina se golpea su frente con su mano.

**Las puertas de la cafetería se abren, y un silencio cae en el cuarto. Miro sobre mi hombro.**

-¿Son ustedes? –pregunta Eric, _Tobias_ niega con la cabeza y le dice: –No, nosotros interferimos.

**Un joven entra, y el cuarto está tan silencioso que logro oír sus pisadas. **

**Su cara esta horadada en tantos lugares que pierdo la cuenta, y su pelo es largo, oscuro, y grasoso. Pero eso no es lo que lo hace verse amenazador. Es la frialdad en sus ojos mientras pasa a través del cuarto.**

―**¿Quién es ese? ―sisea Christina.**

―**Su nombre es Eric ―dice Cuatro―. Él es un líder de Intrepidez.**

-Hola, Eric –dijeron algunos, pero sonó mas a un saludo militar

―**¿En serio? Pero es tan joven.**

**Cuatro le da una mirada seria. ―La edad no importa aquí.**

**Puedo decir que ella está apunto de preguntar lo que yo quiero preguntar: **_**¿Entonces qué sí importa?**_

-La valentía, ¿tal vez? –dice Max con ironía

**Pero los ojos de Eric paran de escudriñar el cuarto, y se dirige hacia una mesa. Se dirige hacia "nuestra" mesa y se deja caer en el asiento a lado de Cuatro. Él no ofrece ningún saludo, así que tampoco lo hacemos nosotros.**

―**¿Bueno, no vas a presentarme? ―pregunta él, asintiendo la cabeza a Christina y a mí. Cuatro dice―: Esta es Tris y Christina.**

―**Oh, una Estirada ―dice Eric, sonriéndome tontamente. **

-¿Sonriendo tontamente? –pregunta entre dientes Eric, Tris se queda petrificada, abre la boca pero Cuatro la defiende

-No culpes a la Estirada, después de todo, tu sonrisa no es de todo linda –dice Cuatro con indiferencia. _Tobias_ sonríe internamente y _Christina_ sonríe, demostrando sus dientes.

**Ésta tira de las perforaciones en sus labios, volviendo más amplios los agujeros que ellas ocupan, y me estremezco―. Veremos cuánto duras.**

**Tengo la intención de decir algo ―de asegurarle que yo duraré, tal vez― pero las palabras me fallan. No entiendo por qué, pero no quiero que Eric me mire por más tiempo de lo que ya hace. No quiero que él me mire nunca más.**

_Bueno al menos tiene sentidos de supervivencia _piensa Cuatro

**Él da golpecitos a la mesa con sus dedos. Sus nudillos están cubiertos de costras, justo donde se cortaría si golpeara algo demasiado fuerte.**

―**¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente, Cuatro? ―pregunta él.**

**Cuatro levanta un hombro. ―Nada, en realidad ―dice.**

**¿Son amigos? Mis ojos se mueven rápidamente entre Eric y Cuatro.**

-Primero me como un cuchillo–murmura Cuatro, por alguna razón quería dejarle bien en claro que ellos no son amigos.

-Tranquilo, Cuatro. Todos sabemos que no –dice divertido Zeke, Cuatro bufa para evitar incomodarse.

**Todo lo que Eric hizo ―sentarse aquí, preguntar por Cuatro― sugiere que lo son, pero la manera en que Cuatro se sienta, tenso como si jalara de un alambre, sugiere que son algo más. Rivales, tal vez, pero cómo puede ser, ¿si Eric es un líder y Cuatro no lo es?**

―**Max me dice que sigue intentando ponerse en contacto contigo y tú no apareces ―dice Eric ―. Me pidió que averiguara qué estaba pasando contigo.**

**Cuatro mira a Eric por unos pocos segundos antes de decir: ―Dile que estoy satisfecho con la posición que actualmente tengo.**

―**Así que quiere darte un trabajo.**

-Como que le estas poniendo mucha atención –le dice Al a Tris en el oído, solo para que ellos lo escucharan. Tris asiente y espera que nadie note eso. Cuatro y _Tobias _frunce el ceño, no le gustaba esa cercanía que tenían Al y Tris.

**Las argollas en las cejas de Eric atrapan la luz. Tal vez él percibe a Cuatro como una potencial amenaza a su puesto. Mi padre dice que aquellos que quieren poder viven con miedo de perderlo. Es por eso que nosotros tenemos que darle el poder a aquellos que no lo desean.**

Eric trata de parecer indiferente con lo leído, pero en su mente es un caos. _Maldita Estirada, me hace ver mal _piensa él

―**Al parecer ―dice Cuatro.**

―**Y tú no estás interesado.**

―**No he estado interesado por dos años.**

―**Bueno ―dice Eric―. Esperemos que él comprenda, entonces.**

**Él le da unas palmaditas a Cuatro en el hombro, un poco demasiado fuertes, y se levanta. Cuando se aleja, me encorvo inmediatamente. No me había dado cuenta lo tensa que estaba.**

―**¿Ustedes dos son… amigos? ―digo, incapaz de contener mi curiosidad.**

-Tris, un día vas a morir por _ser curiosa_ –dice Christina, Tris rueda los ojos.

-No lo creo, si muero será por ser leal –dice. Los del futuro se quedan petrificados. Leal es el nombre del tercer libro, ¿entonces el libro se llama así porque muestra por que muere Tris? _La ironía_ piensan algunos.

―**Estamos en las mismas clases de Iniciación ―dice―. Se transfirió de Sabiduría.**

**Todas las ideas de ser cuidadosa alrededor de Cuatro me dejaron. ―¿Tú también fuiste transferido?**

-Si, vas a morir por curiosidad –sentencia Christina, Tris rueda otra vez los ojos.

-Okay, ¿quieres apostar? –Pregunta Tris, Christina lo piensa antes de asentir, ellas estrechan sus manos y la apuesta es definitiva –Okay, no lo sabremos hasta el final de la Trilogía.

-Voy a esperar y voy a ganar

-Ajá como digas, sigue por favor Will

Will continua pero algunos no salen del estado de shock al ver como Christina y Tris apuestan por la muerte de la segunda.

―**Pensé que solo habría problemas con los Sinceros haciendo demasiadas preguntas ―dice él fríamente―. ¿Ahora también tengo Estirados?**

―**Debe ser porque tú eres tan accesible ―digo rotundamente―. Ya sabes, como una cama de clavos.**

Risas se escuchan por toda la cafetería, Cuatro y _Tobias_ parecen indignados, uno enojado y otro divertido, ya sabrán quien esta como esta.

**Él se me queda mirando, y yo no aparto la mirada. No es un perro, pero se aplican las mismas reglas. Apartar la mirada es sumiso. Mirarlo a los ojos es un desafío. Es mi elección.**

-¿Me comparaste con un perro? –preguntan al mismo tiempo Cuatro y _Tobias_, ignorando las risas del fondo.

**El Calor se precipita a mis mejillas. ¿Qué pasara cuando esta tensión se rompa?**

**Pero él solo dice: ―Cuidado Tris.**

**Mi estómago desciende como si acabara de tragar una piedra. Un miembro de Intrepidez en la otra mesa grita el nombre de Cuatro,**

-Salvado por la campana –canturrea Christina

**y me volteo hacia Christina. Ella levanta ambas cejas.**

―**¿Qué? ―pregunto.**

―**Estoy desarrollando una teoría.**

―**¿Cuál es?**

**Ella toma su hamburguesa, sonríe, y dice. ―Que tienes un deseo de matar.**

-Una teoría muy sabia –dice Caleb

**Después de la cena, Cuatro desaparece sin decir una palabra. Eric nos guía hacia abajo a una serie de pasadizos sin decirnos a dónde vamos. No sé por qué un líder de Intrepidez sería responsable de un grupo de Iniciados, pero tal vez es sólo por esta noche.**

-Eso hubiera sido genial –murmuro _Christina_

**Al final de cada pasadizo hay una lámpara azul, pero entre ellas está oscuro, y tengo que ser cuidadosa de no tropezarme con un piso desnivelado. Christina camina detrás de mí en silencio. Nadie nos dijo que estuviéramos tranquilos, pero ninguno de nosotros habla. **

**Eric se detiene en frente de una puerta de madera y dobla los brazos. Nosotros nos reunimos alrededor de él.**

―**Para aquellos que no lo saben, mi nombre es Eric ―dice―. Soy uno de los cinco líderes de Intrepidez. Aquí tomamos el proceso de Iniciación muy en serio, así que me ofrecí voluntariamente para supervisar la mayor parte de su entrenamiento.**

_¡Mierda!_ piensan algunos

**El pensamiento me revuelve el estómago. La idea de que un jefe de Intrepidez supervise nuestra Iniciación es suficientemente mala, pero el hecho de que sea Eric hace que parezca mucho peor.**

―**Estas son algunas reglas de comportamiento ―dice él―, tienen que estar en el cuarto de entrenamiento a las ocho en punto cada día. El entrenamiento ocurre cada día de ocho a seis, con un receso para almorzar. Son libres de hacer lo que sea que quieran después de la seis. También obtendrán algo de tiempo libre entre cada fase de la Iniciación.**

**La frase "Hacer lo que sea que quieran" se mete en mi mente. En casa, yo nunca podía hacer lo que quería, ni siquiera por una noche. Tenía que pensar en las necesidades de otras personas primero. Ni siquiera sé que me gusta hacer.**

_Patético _piensa Peter

―**Solamente están autorizados a dejar el recinto cuando los acompañe un Intrépido ―agrega Eric―. Detrás de esta puerta hay un cuarto donde dormirán por las siguientes pocas semanas. Notarán que hay diez camas y ustedes son sólo nueve. Anticipamos que una proporción superior de ustedes llegaría hasta aquí.**

―**Pero empezamos con doce ―protesta Christina. Cierro los ojos y espero la reprimenda. Ella necesita aprender a mantenerse calmada.**

-¿Calmada? No será callada –dice _Tobias_, _Christina_ lo mira mal

― **Hay siempre al menos un transferido que no llega al recinto ― dice Eric, jugando con sus cutículas. Se encoge de hombros. ― De todas formas, en la primera fase de la Iniciación mantenemos a los transferidos y a los Iniciantes nacidos en Intrepidez separados, pero eso no significa que ustedes son evaluados separadamente. Al final de la Iniciación, sus categorías serán decididas en contraste con las Iniciantes nacidos en Intrepidez. Y ellos ya son mejores que ustedes. Así que espero…**

―**¿Categorías? ―pregunta una chica con pelo casi gris a mi derecha.**

Una chica se toco el cabello y frunció el ceño, solo las personas que estaban a su alrededor lo notaron.

―**¿ Por qué somos clasificados?**

**Eric sonríe, y en la luz azul, ésta se ve malvada, como si estuviera tallada en su cara con un cuchillo.**

―**Sus categorías sirven para dos cosas ―dice él―. La primera es que determina el orden en el cual elegirán un trabajo después de la Iniciación. Hay solo unas pocas posiciones deseables y disponibles.**

**Mi estómago se tensa. Yo sé al mirar su sonrisa, como supe en el segundo en que entré al cuarto de la prueba de aptitud, que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.**

_Ugh, esa sensación _piensa Lynn

**El dolor apuñala mi corazón. Todos permanecemos inmóviles como estatuas. Y luego Christina dice: ―¿Qué?**

―**Hay once Iniciantes nacidos en Intrepidez, y nueve de ustedes ―continua Eric―. Cuatro Iniciantes serán suprimidos al final de la fase uno. El resto será suprimido después del examen final.**

**Eso significa que aún si pasamos a través de cada fase de la Iniciación, seis Iniciantes no serán miembros. Veo a Christina observarme por el rabillo de mi ojo,**

_Tobias_ mira duramente a _Christina_ y ella baja la mirada apenada y avergonzada. _Al menos no esta aquí Tris _piensa por consuelo. Tris mira fijamente a Christina y ella articula en silencio un "lo siento", ella no le responde. Will mira todo ese intercambio y no dice nada, solo continua leyendo.

**pero yo no puedo volver la mirada hacia ella. Mis ojos están fijos en Eric y no se moverán.**

**Mis posibilidades, como la Iniciante más pequeña, así como la única transferida de Abnegación, no son buenas.**

―**Dejarán el recinto de Intrepidez ―dice Eric indiferentemente―. Y vivirán Sin Facción. **

**La chica con el cabello casi gris sujeta la mano en su boca y contiene un sollozo. Yo recuerdo al hombre Sin Facción con los dientes grises, arrebatando la bolsa de manzanas de mis manos. Sus ojos fijos y apagados. Pero en lugar de llorar, como la chica de Sabiduría, me siento más fría. Más dura.**

_Tobias_ no pudo evitar sonreír, _tiene miedo_ piensa _y eso hace que sea mas valiente_

_**Seré un miembro. Lo haré.**_

― **Pero eso… no es justo ― dice la chica de Sinceridad de anchos hombros, Molly. Aun cuando suena enojada, se ve aterrada. ― Si nosotros hubiéramos sabido…**

―**¿Estás diciendo que si ustedes hubieran sabido esto antes de la Ceremonia de Selección, no habrías escogido Intrepidez? ―contesta Eric bruscamente**

-Te cacharon –le dice Drew a Molly, ella lo mira mal. Desde que se hizo amiga de la Estirada del futuro, Drew era más insoportable que nunca.

―**. Porque si ese es el caso, deberían largarse ahora. Si realmente son uno de nosotros, no les importará que puedan fallar. Y si lo hacen, son unos cobardes.**

**Eric empuja para abrir la puerta del dormitorio.**

―**Ustedes nos escogieron ―dice él ―. Ahora nosotros tenemos que escogerlos.**

-Ay, mierda –murmura Matthew

**Me acuesto en la cama y escucho a nueve personas respirar. **

**Nunca he dormido en el mismo cuarto que un hombre antes, pero aquí no tengo otra opción, a menos que quiera dormir en el pasadizo. Todos los demás se cambiaron a las ropas que Intrepidez nos proveyó, pero yo duermo con las ropas de Abnegación, las cuales aún huelen como sopa y aire fresco, como casa.**

-Pero no es hogar –susurra Tris

**Solía tener mi propio cuarto. Podía ver el jardín delantero desde mi ventana, y más allá de eso, el horizonte brumoso. Estoy acostumbrada a dormir en silencio. **

**El calor se dilata detrás de mis ojos mientras pienso en casa, y cuando pestañeo, una lágrima se escapa. Cubro mi boca para contener un sollozo.**

**No puedo llorar, no aquí. Tengo que calmarme.**

_Tobias_ se remueve incomodo, no le gustaba ver, escuchar, causar llorar a _Tris_

**Todo estará bien aquí. Puedo mirar mi reflejo cada vez que quiera. Puedo ser amiga de Christina, y cortarme el cabello, y dejar que las otras personas limpien sus propios desastres. Mis manos tiemblan y mis lágrimas descienden más rápido ahora, nublando mi visión.**

**No importa si la próxima vez que vea a mis padres, en el Día de Visitas, ellos apenas me reconozcan; si es que llegan a hacerlo. No importa si me duele recordar incluso rapidísimo sus caras. Incluso la de Caleb, a pesar de lo mucho que sus secretos me lastiman. Armonizo mis inhalaciones con las de los demás Iniciantes, y mis exhalaciones con las suyas. No importa.**

_No importa amor, no importa _piensa _Tobias_

**Un fuerte sonido interrumpe la respiración, seguido de un pesado sollozo. Una cama chirria mientras un largo cuerpo se voltea, y una almohada amortigua los sollozos, pero no lo suficiente.**

**Estos vienen de la litera a lado de la mía, pertenecen a un chico de Sinceridad, Al, él más alto y ancho de los Iniciantes. Él es la última persona que esperaba que rompiera a llorar.**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy hombre? –pregunta un poco rudo Al, Tris lo mira sorprendido antes de responderle

-No, ¡n-o!, solo es que... –_mierda_ piensa Tris _es verdad._

-¡Ay, tranquilo Al! –le dice Will a Al –deberías estar orgulloso que los hombres para la mujeres piensen que seamos…

-¿Pensar qué? –le reta Christina, Will dice un "nada" rápido que casi ni se entiende.

**Sus pies están a solo pulgadas de mi cabeza. Debería confortarlo, debería querer confortarlo, porque fui criada de esa manera. En lugar de aquello siento indignación. Alguien que se ve tan fuerte no debe actuar tan débil. ¿Por qué no puede aguantar su llanto como el resto de nosotros?**

Ahora si Al mira duramente a Tris, ella suspira y se disculpa con él.

-¡Tris, esos pensamientos! –le regaña el señor Prior, ella se sonroja y carraspea nerviosa.

**Trago duro.**

**Si mi madre supiera lo que estoy pensando. Yo sé qué mirada me daría. Las esquinas de su boca bajarían. Sus cejas se pondrían en el punto bajo de sus ojos; no frunciendo el ceño, sino que casi cansada. Yo pasaría la palma de mi mano encima de mi mejilla.**

**Al solloza de nuevo. Casi siento el sonido rechinar en mi propia garganta. Está a solo centímetros de mí, debería tocarlo.**

-¿Tocarlo? –pregunta Christina, Al y Tris se sonrojan y miran hacia otro lado, evitándose mirarse. Los dos Cuatro's gruñen.

**No, bajo mi mano y ruedo sobre mi costado, mirando a la pared. Nadie tiene que saber que no quiero ayudarlo. Puedo mantener ese secreto bajo tierra. Mis ojos se cierran y siento la influencia del sueño, pero cada vez que me acerco, escucho a Al de nuevo.**

-Al menos intenta callarte –dice Will, Al rueda los ojos y bufa.

**Tal vez mi problema no es que no pueda ir a casa. Extrañaré a mi madre, a mi padre y Caleb, y la noche de luz de fuego y el golpeteo de las agujas de tejer de mi mamá, pero esa no es la única razón de esta hueca sensación en mi estómago.**

**Mi problema es que aún si fuera a casa, **

-No puedes, es la ley –dice Jeanine Matthews, Tris asiente lentamente

**no pertenecería a ahí, junto a las personas que dan sin pensar y son compasivas sin intentarlo.**

**Las ideas hacen que mis dientes se aprieten. Pongo la almohada alrededor de mis oídos para bloquear el llanto de Al, y me duermo con un circulo de humedad presionando mi mejilla.****»**** –**termino de leer Will –ese el final del capitulo.

-¿Otro? –pregunta Uriah

-Seguro –dice Will –¿Quién quiere leer?

-Yo –dice para sorpresa de todos Tris -¿Qué? Ya que todos van a leer mis pensamientos, quiero leer por mi misma mi propia destrucción.

Los del futuro ruedan los ojos, los del pasado la miran intrigados por la palabra "destrucción".

-**Capitulo 8 –**lee Tris.

* * *

_Bueno, como sea* -Sirius Black_

* * *

**Continuara… **

**¡Perdón, perdón! Sé que me tarde mucho. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me ponen como sus favoritos y me dejan review. Les voy a dejar un adelanto para compensar un poco…**

**ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

_-¿Y… donde esta el tío Emmett? –pregunta una niña de 14 años. La niña es hermosa, tiene el cabello cobrizo y los ojos chocolate. Se escucha un gruñido y la niña voltea hacia la vampira rubia y la mira curiosa. -¿Qué pasa tía Rosalie? ¿Dónde esta mi tío? _

_Rosalie gruñe y sale en un parpadeo de la habitación, la niña frunce el ceño y voltea hacia sus padres preocupada. _¿Qué le pasa papa? _Piensa la niña a su papa._

_-Nada Nessi, –dice el cobrizo. Su esposa abraza a la niña y un suspiro sale de ella. –tranquila –le dice a su hija, pero es también a su esposa. _

**¡Las quiero y gracias por leer las locuras que escribo! **


End file.
